


The King Knows Best.

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels hit puberty? Lol, Betrayal, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Character(s) death, Corrupted Lucifer, Crowley is a voyeur, F/M, Fledglings, Heaven, Humor, Illustrated, Jealous Jimmy Novak, Jimmy joins the dark side, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Lucifer walks the earth, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not a native English speaker, Oral Sex, Sam's dog Bones, Smitten!Cas, Smut, Torture, Twincest, angel pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>To sum it up, Crowley is gifted with two fledglings who happen to be twins, and shenanigans and stuff and things ensue? Best summary ever.</p>
  <p>By the way, in this AU, Angels have their own bodies but demons don't, they still need to own a meatsuit to manifest on Earth.</p>
  <p>And, welp, hope you enjoy. </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>[With art made by me. =P You can find it on Chapters 1, 2, 4, 5,12, 16 and 19. ]</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel and Jimmy were two young Angels, twin brothers, and though they might look like your regular nine year old human boy, they have been born three hundred years ago. The thing is, like any other younglings, they were curious, perhaps way too curious for their own good. Fledglings were forbidden from leaving Heaven until they were fully matured, but Castiel and Jimmy decided they couldn't wait that long. After having been watching Earth for hundreds of years now, they wanted nothing more than to go down there and explore the planet. Even if they were young and have never had the privilege of watching mankind evolve from the start, both Angels seemed pretty excited about humans and everything that surrounded them. Heaven was boring and Earth seemed like a lot of fun! 

“But... how will we do this?” A very skeptical Jimmy inquired after being watching a man playing with a dog in the park. “ If Raphael finds out, he will be very angry at us!”

Raphael was one of the Archangels in charge of looking after the fledglings. It wasn't something he enjoyed doing, and it showed. He had little patience and most of the younglings were scared of him. Cas and Jimmy were no exception, of course. As for the other Archangels, Gabriel was MIA all the time and Michael didn't show himself much either. Rumor said Michael had turned into something like a hermit after having been forced to cast out Lucifer to Hell ...and Gabriel, well, the rumors about him mostly involved hedonism. Which was a word that neither Castiel and Jimmy knew what it meant.

“I know, but...” Cas chewed on his bottom lip, gazing back at his twin brother. “ It's so boring in here, Jimmy. Come ooon...let's give it a try!” He smiled widely, his tiny wings flapping rapidly behind his back. Castiel sure looked excited! “What can Raphael do to us anyway?”

Jimmy shrugged, meeting his brother's equally blue eyes. “He can yell pretty loud...”

“We can always cover our ears.” Cas stood and covered both of his ears with his hands. “See, just like this!”

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2yw8s54)   


Jimmy chuckled. “Caaas, you're _so_ dumb.”

“Please?”

“Okay, but if Raphael catches us, i'll tell him it was your idea!”

“Fine, i'm not scared.” Castiel rolled his eyes and sat next to Jimmy again. “It's settled. We're sneaking out today!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny Saturday in Lawrence, Kansas and after a week of nothing but rain and wind, the locals seemed eager to just go outside and enjoy the day. Even those who had to go to work seemed to be in a better mood. 

Parks were filled with children's laughter and Castiel and Jimmy watched as families came and went. Both Angels sat on top of the tallest slide and some of those parents couldn't help but worry when they saw them. They could easily fall from there and get hurt, where were their parents, they wondered? Of course both Angels seemed oblivious to the adults preoccupied faces. They seemed far more interested on the children and the games they were playing.

“I've always wanted to do that.” Jimmy said, pointing to a little girl playing ball with her slightly younger brother.

Cas grinned and nudged his brother on the side. “We could play with them, or...”

Castiel's attention was soon drawn to an older boy playing with a dog. Both he and Jimmy have watched humans playing with animals countless times and it sure looked like a lot of fun! They threw some round shaped object and the dog would jump and catch it mid-air. It was really cool, there's nothing like that on Heaven. No animals, just Angels, no fun really.

“We should play with the dog, Cas, i want to play with the dog.”

“Okay!” Cas stood and when he was about to spread his wings, Jimmy stood as well and stopped him, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“We can't fly in front of the humans, remember?” They'd be exposed and then what? Raphael's wrath would be the least of their concerns.

“Sorry, i forgot, uh...how do we get down then?” Cas blinked his big blue eyes and then turned to gaze down at the long way down. It's called a slide for a reason, eh? “Are we supposed to...just...slide?”

Jimmy laughed and nodded.” Yeah, we've seen them doing this before, can't be too hard, right?”

“I guess...you go first!”

“Okay.”

Jimmy sat between the metallic gap and then let himself go, sliding all the way down until his feet hit the sand. The Angel was ecstatic! It felt a lot like flying only he wasn't flying! Rising to his feet, he looked up at Castiel and waved a hand.

“It's really fun! Come on, Cassie!”

Castiel nodded and sat down, letting himself go a moment later. When he reached the ground, he shared a knowing look with Jimmy and grinned.

“Let's go again!” They yelled in unison and then climbed to the top of the slide.

 

Sliding was fun but it got boring after the first twenty times. Fortunately for them, the boy with the dog was still around so they decided to approach him. The boy, who happened to be taller than them, couldn't hide a smirk when he saw them coming his way. Who the hell wears Angel costumes in the middle of the street? Halloween was still to come. Not to mention they weren't wearing any shoes...  
“Hm, hey there.” The taller boy greeted, trying not to stare at them, knowing it was a rude thing to do.

“Hello.” Castiel greeted back, eyeing the animal as it wagged its tail next to the boy who Cas assumed was its owner. “My brother and i really like your dog.”

“Yeah, can we touch him?”

“Can i throw that thing to see if he catches it?”

“Does he have a name?”

“How high can he jump?!”

The taller boy burst out laughing and the dog barked a couple times, startling the twins there for a second.

“Okay, first...my name is Sam.” He said, extending his hand towards them. “And the dog's name is Bones.”

Cas and Jimmy eyed Sam's hand but they didn't know what to do with it. So they both took it at the same time, probably inventing the most awkward handshake in the history of mankind.

“Uh, okaay...?” Sam pulled his hand away and looked at them. “Do you guys have a name?”

“I'm Castiel. My brother's name is Jimmy.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sam smiled. “So...why are you wearing that?” He pointed at their clothes, trying not to laugh. “It's not even Halloween yet, i mean...”

“These are our clothes, Sam, we've been wearing them since we were created.” Cas stated like it was the most normal thing to say.

“Is there anything wrong with them?” Jimmy asked later.

“It's a bit chilly, i just...aren't you cold?” Sam wore a scarf, a jacket and gloves...while Castiel and Jimmy wore nothing but slightly transparent gowns. Oh, and did he mention they're not wearing any shoes?! What the hell!

“We are not affected by the cold...” Cas frowned, Jimmy shrugged, his wings shuddering along.

“Uh-huh...okaaaay. You have really nice wings though, they sure look like the real thing.” He laughed. “If there was such a thing as Angels, i mean.”

“They're re-...uh, thank you. Sam.” Castiel smiled, directing his gaze towards the dog once again. “Can we play with Bones now?”

“Yeah, okay. My brother's picking me up in a hour, so...you guys can play with Bones all you want.”

Both Angels squealed and startled Sam for a moment. These twin brothers sure are weird, he thought. But in the good way, he hoped.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=1om9hd)   


 

Meanwhile, someone watched the boys playing from afar.

“Fuck me, are they the real deal??” The male said in a hushed tone, making the female roll her eyes at him.

“You can see their real face, Demian, they ARE the real deal.”

“Yeah, i know, i know...shit. I have never seen Angels that young roaming the Earth. What do you think they're doing here, huh?”

“Apparently...” The female glanced over to where the boys were playing and smirked. “Playing with a dog.”

“Well, fuck you Meg, i can see that, i meant-”

“I know what you meant, dick.”

“So, what do we do about them?”

Meg's eyes went black and she bit on her bottom lip, seeming thoughtful for a brief moment. “We take them to the King. Who knows, perhaps with two new toys to play with, he'd stop riding our asses.”

Demian smirked. “I like the way you think.”

Neither Demian or Meg were very fond of their King...but, hey, whatever keeps the bastard off their backs. “I know you do.” She said, her eyes adopting her meatsuit's original color.

“We have to wait for them to be alone then.” The male demon said, gazing at the happy Angels and the chuckling human boy with them. “What would Crowley do with a pair of fledglings anyway?”

“Don't know, don't care.”

 

Sam's brother dropped by an hour later, just like Sam said he would.

“Sammy, let's go!” He yelled from the car, not even bothering coming out. “Don't forget the damn dog.”

“Comin'!” Sam yelled back, waving at his brother. “I have to go.” He said, gazing back at the twins. “I come here often so, if you're around next time, i'll let you play with Bones again.”

“We'd like that very much, Sam.” Jimmy said, smiling, leaning to pet Bones' head, Castiel following suit.

“I think Bones would like that too.” The boy laughed, leashing the dog. “Okay, Bones, let's go, you know how impatient Dean gets sometimes.”

The dog whined, barked, but he went along with Sam anyway.

“Bye, Sam!” Both Angels waved at him.  
When they left, the twins looked at each other, a big smile still adorning their very young features. “Sam's really nice, isn't he?”

Jimmy nodded at that. “I wonder if all humans are like him?”

“Let's find out!” Cas didn't even realize his wings were flapping excitedly behind his back. Again, Jimmy had to tell him to stop doing that.

“What should we do next?” Jimmy asked, looking around. The slide was fun but they had gotten bored after a while...and Sam and the dog were gone, so...

“That, i want to know what that is and why humans seem to like it so much!” Cas was pointing at the guy selling ice cream.

“Oh, good one!”

But when the guy asked for money in exchange for the ice cream, neither of the Angels knew what he meant.

“Money...is that...the round shiny thing?” Jimmy asked, confused.

The guy, Carl, was taken aback with that. “Get out of here, your smart ass brats! You ain't taking free ice cream from me! Never again!” Apparently, this Carl person has a trauma.

“But...” Cas didn't understand, what have they done wrong?

“Let's go, Cas, this human is mean.”

But before the Angels could get away, Meg and Demian chimed in. They obviously got tired of waiting. “Wait a minute, we can pay for their ice cream.” Meg tossed a few dollars at the man and Carl seemed to calm down a little.

“You better teach your kids some manners. And dress them properly, why the hell are they wearing goddamn dresses in the middle of winter?”

“Shut it, old man.” Demian threatened. “Give the boys their ice cream and get lost.”

Mumbling incoherent curses under his breath, Carl handed two strawberry ice creams to both Castiel and Jimmy who seemed...a little freaked out, to say the least. This man and this woman...they weren't human. They were demons! The little Angels could see their real faces and they were horrendous, dark and twisted! Cas even dropped the ice cream when he took it.

“Jimmy...t-they...”

Jimmy was trembling a little, absently crushing the ice cream around his tiny fist.

“Now, boys, why don't you come with us? Surely you don't want to cause a...”She glanced at Demian and winked at him before she looked between the twins again.”... _scene_. Do ya?”

“Move.” Demian pushed them and the Angels started walking while the male demon covered their back and Meg, on the front, led the way.

 

They were in deep trouble and they knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demian is a male demon Oc that belongs to my friend **MashuraDi.**


	3. Chapter 3

The King of Hell was in a pissy mood today and then again, what's new? Ever since he became King and had tried to apply his new _politics_ , the kingdom had been very reluctant wether to accept them or not. In the end, they had _to_. Crowley made sure no one would go rogue and that they would play their roles like the good demons he needs them to be. Crowley is no fool though, he knows half of his subdits would rather see him dead, but he can't bring himself to care anymore. As a former crossroads King, he has the power to shut down any rebellions with nothing but a snap of fingers. Hell used to be a bloody mess under its former King's ruling before, and, sure, there was nothing wrong with that, but all that chaos...no. Even Hell should be orderly. Crowley's proud of what he has accomplished so far.

“Sire.” Guthrie, one of his most trusted servants, entered the throne room, carrying a few parchments under his arm. The King rolled his eyes at the sight of them, he was not in the mood to sign anything else today.

“You've already made your way inside without knocking.” Crowley said bitterly, rolling his eyes, resting his chin on his palm. “What's stopping you from saying whatever you came here to say?”

But Guthrie was used to Crowley's mood changes by now. The demon simply dismissed his King's tone and carried on. “These parchments aren't for you to sign, in case you were wondering...” He said in an amusing tone.

Other demons often comment Guthrie and Crowley bicker like an old married couple.

“Oh, bloody Hell, what do you want?” Exasperated Crowley is, indeed, exasperated!

“Meg and Demian have requested an audience with you, Your Majesty. It would seem they... come bearing gifts.”

“Meg and Demian? Gifts?” The King rose a brow at that. He knows neither of them like him that much, not to the point of offering him gifts nor even following simple orders for that matter, so...what kind of game were they playing here? Crowley was curious now. Very curious.

“Yes, i am glad to know your hearing seems to be unaffected, your Grace.”

“Send them in. And i don't want to see your mug for the rest of the day, do i make myself clear?”

Guthrie smirked, making an exaggerated bow. “Loud and clear, my King.”

The servant then left and Meg and Demian entered the throne room a minute later, tugging at what seemed to be a pair of leashes, dragging two little kids with them. _Kids_? Not quite, the King realized.

“Your Majesty.” Demian started, not being able to hide the smug smile on his equally smug face.

“Crowley.” Because Meg didn't give a fuck about formalities.  
“Move. “ Demian tugged harder at the leashes and both Angels walked forwards, sinking to their knees after another harsher tug. Jimmy and Castiel were scared, that much was obvious...if they knew they'd be caught by demons, they would have never left Heaven. Jimmy knows he shouldn't have let his twin brother convince him into sneaking out.

“My, what have we here?” Crowley rose from the throne and descended the couple steps towards the little Angels. “How did you...” He lifted his gaze to look between Meg and Demian, resisting the urge to smite the smug smiles off their stupid faces. “These two are Angels. “ He said, stating the obvious. “Young Angels, fledglings...” And then he was frowning, gazing down at the two trembling birds before he directed his gaze at the demons once again. “How did two incompetent idiots like you managed to capture two Angels?!”

“They wer-”

Meg cut Demian off.

“Does it matter?? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Crowley. You want them or not?”

Did he? They sure looked...quite pretty, adorable even. Suddenly, corrupting two young Angels from Heaven did sound like the perfect hobby. Besides, he has never faced an Angel before, nor is he looking forward to it, so...perhaps he could train these ones, tame them. They could be his secret weapon. Yes, oh the possiblities!

“Yes.” Crowley said. “Now, am i supposed to believe you brought your King a lovely gift and that you do not expect anything in return?” Crowley knows his deals, he knows the other part will always want something.

“Now that you mention it...” Meg grinned, her tongue peeking out to lick at her bottom lip.

 

While the demons discussed the details of their exchange, Cas took the opportunity to look at his twin brother. Jimmy was sobbing silently, tears streaming down his cheeks, and Cas wanted nothing but to pull him close and hug him, tell him that they will be okay. Even if things didn't look good. From what Castiel understood, they were being handed to the King of Hell himself. But Castiel tried not show fear before the demons. If he found a way to sneak out of Heaven, he'll make sure he finds a way to sneak out of...wherever this place is. He knows it's not Hell, he'd feel it in every fiber of his being if this was Hell. It wasn't, of course, they're still somewhere on Earth.

“Jimmy?” Cas whispered, wanting to draw his brother's attention. “Are you okay?”

The other Angel was frowning, willing his tears to stop falling, when his eyes met Castiel's. “No.” he sobbed.” Cas, they're...they're demons...and that one is the King, isn't he? H-he is going to hurt us...i..i just wanna go back home. Please. I wanna go back home now.” He said, tugging at his collar. The metal was hurting his skin and the warding made them weak as well. Not that they were powerful enough to take on a demon anyway, not yet. Meg and Demian had opted to be thorough it seems, not wanting to run any risks.

“We'll be home soon, Jimmy. Don't cry, i-”

“M'not crying!” He whispered, lowering his gaze.

 

“Seriously, that's _all_ you want?” Crowley seemed impressed. Meg and Demian could have asked for anything, instead, they just wanted a Sabbatical. Both of them. Huh.

“We've earned it.” Demian said, nodding.

“That you did.” The King had to agree. Where would he fetch himself a couple Angel pets that easily? “There.” Meg and Demian signed the contract, and Crowley picked it up from the old wooden desk. 

“No kissing?” Demian teased, wiggling his brows.

“I'd rather kiss a ghoul's ass.” He said, rolling his eyes. “Go, leave me.”

“See you in a year, Crowley.” Meg winked at the King and then she and Demian left, closing the double doors behind.

“Surreal to say the least...” The demon mumbled, turning to glance at the Angels. “Aren't you two a sight...” He approached them, crouching, offering the Angels a smile they didn't know how to interpret. “No need to be scared, my lovely birds. I am not going to hurt you.” And when he reached out a hand to touch Jimmy's hair, the Angel crawled away, his twin standing, outraged at the demon's action.

“Don't dare touching my brother, abomination!”

Crowley turned his head to look up at the defiant little Angel and let out a loud chuckle. How precious! “Good, you speak English.”

“I won't let you lay a finger on my brother.” Cas continued, trying not to faulter, when the demon King stood on his feet again.

“I said i wasn't going to hurt you, pet, neither of you. Now...that collar looks a little uncomfortable, how about you let me remove it from you, hmm?”

Cas sat back next to his brother, not saying a word.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“No!” Cas yelled and immediately covered his mouth with both hands.

“Thought so.” Crowley then proceeded to remove both collars from both Angels. They wouldn't be able to flee if they wanted anyway. Perhaps he would need to get them new warded collars when they grow up, he mused. Of course he expects to have them at their mercy by then. At his very own beck and call.

“What are your names?”

Jimmy rubbed his neck, using a little grace to heal the sore skin there. Castiel had immediatly clung to his twin brother, wrapping his arms and wings around him in a protective kind of way. Crowley had to smile at the sight, they were truly a lovely pair, were they not? When the Angels didn't answer his question, the demon introduced himself...even though they probably already know who he is. Call it a formal introduction, then.

“I'll start then. I am Crowley. I rule Hell.” He smiled. “There, your turn.”

“If you're not going to hurt us, what do you want ?” Cas asked, glaring daggers at him.

“It gets lonely in Hell sometimes, can you blame a man for wanting some company?” He said, trying not to laugh.

“You're not a man.” Jimmy finally spoke. “You're just...inside one.”

“Hey now, no need to be so literal, kitten. So...names?”

Crowley was annoying, the twins realized. “I'm...Castiel. He's Jimmy.”

“Nice to meet you Castiel.” He nodded. “Jimmy.”

The problem now...would be telling which one is Castiel and which one is Jimmy. The demon fears they might use it against him at some point, that's why he'll have to come up with a way to mark them permanently. Not now though, he is still trying to get on the Angels' good side after all. No point on scaring them more than they already are.

“Care to tell me how two smart little Angels like yourselves managed to escape Heaven? As far as i know, younglings aren't supposed to leave Heaven until they are all grown up, isn't that right?”

Jimmy shrugged, Cas nodded. “I am smart.” Castiel said, puffing his skinny chest proudly.

“Yes...yes, you are.” Crowley grinned. 

“When can we leave?” Jimmy was going to be hard to crack. While Cas had been answering Crowley's questions, Jimmy didn't seem to want to cooperate. Poor little thing hasn't realized they aren't going anywhere ever again, has he?

“Hm...if you're good, who knows, probably sooner than you expect.” The demon lied. “Come now, i'm taking you to your new home.”

 

Yes, they were going to Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Needless is to say, the Angel twins had a hard time getting used to living in Hell. The first weeks had been, well, HELL, and Crowley had tried his very best to tame them. Not through pain, though, never through pain. Not if it can be avoided, that is. He wanted to earn their trust, not their fear. He wanted to have Castiel and Jimmy at his mercy, sure, but he also wanted them to actually like him...even if that was actually proving to be the hardest thing the King of Hell has ever done. Not even stealing the throne had been that hard, mind you. The following months saw the twins' sudden change of behavior and it actually seemed like they had finally accepted their fate...but did they really?

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=mvgtgk)   


The King had left another of his most loyal demons to watch over the Angels and make sure they don't go around causing a ruckus, but Cecily wasn't having none of it. The useful and certainly not expendable, info-finding tech wizard Cecily is definitely not a glorified babysitter. The female demon had tried to talk to Guthrie, to see if he could assign someone else to take care of the brats, but Guthrie hadn't bothered in giving her a reply, he had just laughed on her face.  
She had no choice, did she? She had to suck it up. Of course if she let a thing or two slip in the meanwhile, what's the worst that could happen anyway ? Would the King spank her for her naughtiness? Cecily giggled at the very enticing mental picture, ignoring the confused faces on the two little feathered creatures looking up at her.

“She is weird.”

“Uh-huh...” Castiel agreed.

“Hey, i'm like... right _here_ , yes? ” She scolded, rolling her eyes, huffing her frustration. “Ugh, go on, shoo, go ...play or something. I'm busy.”

Both Angels shared a knowing look and shrugged their shoulders. 

They left Cecily's office and though they might be very familiar with the part of Hell they're currently in, Cas wants to see more. Perhaps he'd find an escape route, who knows? He did promise his brother they'd get out eventually, didn't he? One thing is sure, the twins had gotten used to Hades by now and the demons, well, they weren't _that_ bad...but then again, that was probably because their King told them not to mistreat them. Crowley was an odd one, too. Cas is yet to figure what's his endgame.

“If we trick Gerald, we can explore the lower levels. I heard that's where they...keep _him_.” Cas whispered to his brother as they walked side by side, through the narrow corridors.

“Him?” 

“Don't you remember how the story goes, Jimmy...” Cas rolled his eyes, a wing nudging against his brother's. “Michael cast out the Morning Star to Hell all those years ago, hmm...” The little Angel was using his fingers to do the math. Yep, it has been a long time ago alright!

“Oh, i remember.” Jimmy nodded. “So...how come Crowley is the King of Hell and not Lucifer?” 

“I don't know. Demons are tricky, maybe they tricked him?”

“Maybe...” They did catch two fledglings, what would stop them from finding a way to trick an Archangel, as strong as they might be? 

“If we find him, we can ask him!” Cas said all of a sudden, sounding way too excited for his own good. Jimmy didn't like it when his brother got all worked up like that. Single-minded Castiel is what got them in trouble in the first place.

“Are you crazy! Lucifer was cast out for a reason.”

“But, Jimmy...if he's locked, he can't hurt us.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“Still!” Jimmy frowned, coming to a stop, folding his arms across his chest.

“Okaaaay...fine. Let's do something else then.”

Not that Castiel would forget about Lucifer anytime soon. Single-minded Angel, yes?

Since Cecily didn't bother watching over them, the twins did whatever they want. Jimmy insisted he wanted to go pet the Hellhounds because he missed Sam and his dog, Bones, and, well, Hellhounds were ...sort of similar to dogs in a way. If you ignore the sharp teeth and the several glowing red eyes on their heads, that is. They were dangerous creatures, sure, but they seemed to accept the younglings presence around them just fine, unlike some demons.

“Hello, Juliet!” The female Hellhound tackled Jimmy to the floor and started licking his face, getting him all wet and sticky. Cas was laughing at his brother when the other Hellhound, Growley, came out of nowhere and jumped on him as well, licking his nose.

“What are you two doing here?!” Brady, the grumpy demon in charge of taking care of the hounds, chimed in, shaking his head in disapproval at the sight before him. Juliet and Growley were the King's favorite pets and they're supposed to be fierce and menacing, not...not _that_! They were behaving like two domestic dogs for fuck's sake! “Didn't i already told you not to come here ever again? Where's that Cecily bitch, huh ? Isn't she supposed to keep you in check?”

“She said we could do whatever we want.” Cas replied, giggling when Growley licked his cheek.

“Did she? I wonder what the King will have to say about that.” Brady snorted. “Growley, Juliet, get back here.”

But the hounds didn't move.

“I said-”

“It's okay, Juliet, i'll come play with you later.” Jimmy said, petting her head, Cas doing the same to Growley.

“Goddamn beasts.” Brady groaned as the two hounds reluctantly rejoined their so called caretaker, ignoring their angry growls.

“I still miss Bones.” Jimmy huffed, using his sleeve to clean his wet cheeks.

“Me too.”

Next, they took a stroll down to the level where Crowley usually sends souls to be tortured. The constant yelling, the crying, the...pleasurable moans, the sound of flesh being teared out of the bone over and over again...is surely something neither of the Angels will ever get used to. Cas had opened a few cages not so long ago only to be scolded by the King himself. Still, it had been a lot of fun, watching the demons chasing after those poor tortured souls. Castiel and Jimmy shouldn't pity them, they had ended up in Hell for a reason, right? But it couldn't be helped. They had never witnessed such suffering before and no matter what the human had done while he or she was alive, the fledglings sometimes wished they could help them.

“Do you think Raphael is worried about us?” Castiel asked, kicking a pebble out of the way. A pebble that looked like a...no, that was a bone.

“Worried?” Jimmy chuckled. “ He doesn't even like us. Never did.” 

“Hm...”

“We're never getting out of here, are we?” Jimmy's been trying not to blame his brother for everything, because if he's to be honest with himself, he has agreed to the whole thing. He could have said no and they could still be in Heaven right now...but in the end, he's just as curious and reckless as his twin brother.

“Don't say that. We are, i just...i just need more time. I'll find a way!”

“Maybe...it's not so bad here?”

Did Jimmy just say that? The same Jimmy who cried and squirmed when Crowley tried to soothe him everytime?

“Jimmy...?”

“I know we're surrounded by evil, but at least, uh...we haven't been hurt so far. Crowley has stayed true to his word. And he...i think he likes us. “ It's more than they ever got from Raphael in nearly three hundred years.

“Then...what, you don't want me to find a way out anymore?”

Jimmy smiled faintly, glancing at his twin. “It's not like you'd ever find one anyway.”

Cas has tried countless times before only to be caught countless times as well. There wasn't a way out, was there? Not if the King allows it, that is. Most demons couldn't get out of Hell without permission either.

“I'm sorry, Jimmy.”

“It's all right. “ Jimmy approached his twin and placed a light kiss against his cheek. Humans often used to show their affection that way, so why not try it with his brother as well?

 

But even if they had given into comformity, that didn't make Hell less boring. Crowley was often busy and the twins barely saw him, and Cecily was nowhere to be found either. Rumor has it she has been sent back to the surface to work on something.

Guthrie was supposed to assign another demon to watch over the Angels, but he had more pressing matters to look into rather than hire an useless babysitter. The twins were used to do whatever they want at this point anyway.

A few months later found Cas and Jimmy peeking into a prison cell specifically designed for Crowley's torture sessions. They didn't know the King liked to get his hands dirty once in a while...and the tools hanging on the walls looked as mysterious as they looked odd.

“What is he going to do to Gerald?” Cas hovered a few inches over the floor so he could look into the room.

“It looks like he is going to...use those things on him.” Jimmy was curious as well.

“But what did he do? Gerald's grumpy but he's a nice grumpy.”

His twin shook his head and watched as Crowley tied a white apron around his waist. “I overheard a few demons saying he was smuggling souls.”

“What is that?”

“What?”

“Smuggling?”

Jimmy shrugged.

“Now that it's just you and me, Gerald...” Crowley started, circling the demon chained to the metallic chair. “Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

Gerald squirmed under the King's gaze, the warded chains rattling along.

“Hm, thought so. Let's get started then.”

Cas and Jimmy watched as Crowley sunk a knife into the demon's leg, making him throw his head back and scream in pure agony.

“I don't want to watch this anymore.” Jimmy turned around to leave but Cas remained by the door, his curiosity getting the best of him. He didn't even flinch when Crowley suddenly looked his way, locking gazes with the little Angel. Instead of telling him to leave, the King said nothing and proceeded with the torture.

“Cas? Come on, let's go!” Jimmy pleaded, tugging at his brother's shirt. Castiel obliged after a minute or two, images of Crowley torturing Gerald already imprinted into his brain.

“Crowley is going to kill Gerald.” Castiel stated, walking away from the cell alongside his twin brother. “That means...”

“Means what?”

“No one's guarding the path to the level where they keep Lucifer in lockdown!” Cas is...slowly turning into a psycho, isn't he?

“Are you stupid! I thought you had forgotten all about that!”

“Don't be a pussy, Jimmy.”

…

“Do you even know what that means?”

“Uh, no? It doesn't matter!” Demons curse a lot but they are still to find out what each word means. And they have been months in Hell now. “I wanna see Lucifer and i'm not going alone.”

Jimmy groaned and let out a defeated sigh. “ Okay, we take a peek and then we leave. Deal?”

Cas' grin sure freaked out Jimmy there for a second. “ Castiel? Did you hear me?”  
“Yes. Let's go.”

 

With Gerald gone, one would think they'd immediately assign someone to his post...but the coast seemed clear. For now.

The Angels know Lucifer is somewhere in the deepest levels of Hell, but they don't know this cage's exact location. Not a big deal. Cas sure doesn't mind exploring Hades some more until they accidentally bump on it or something.

“What do you think he looks like?” Jimmy asked as he looked around, finding odd the fact that these dark corridors were stripped of demons.

“Remember Balthy's stories? If Balthazar's right, he might look like, uh...something between an Angel and a demon now. Maybe part HellHound! How cool would that be?”

Jim frowned. “Not cool? Sounds scary.”

They reached an area where the sky seemed to collide with the floor. The atmosphere there was dense and heavy and it was becoming a little hard for the Angels to walk, let alone fly.

“Where are we? I don't like it here...we should go back.”

“Shh, i think we're close.” Squinting his eyes, Cas saw something not too far from them. It looked like a cage. OH, they're definitely on the right path.

“Why aren't there any demons around?”

“Come on, Jimmy, don't stay behind now.”

 

Lucifer has been locked in this God forsaken cage for what, five hundred years now? More? The warding hadn't faltered yet, he had to give that Crowley bastard credit for it. A warding powerful enough to contain an Archangel was unspoken for...but somehow, the little maggot had managed to find a way. He used to like Crowley, he truly did... if only he knew that was all for show. Had he predicted the coup, he would have killed him many years ago. The cage was small, confining, and after years of being trapped, after years of not being able to see or speak to anyone else but himself, he had started to lose his mind. He wasn't insane, though, not yet. But give it time...

“Hm?” The once called Devil felt something approaching the cage, and he slowly rose from the floor to approach the bars, trying to see who was coming. When he saw two tiny boys coming out of the fog and coming to a stand a few good metters from the cage, Lucifer thought he was seeing things. So, he laughed, loudly, startling both Castiel and Jimmy who looked...well, extremely confused.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2myt56r)  


“This is...the Devil?” Jimmy tilted his head to the side, eyeing Lucifer for a moment. “ He..he looks like a man.” Why did they believe Balthazar's lies in the first place? Those were just bedtime stories after all. Scary bedtime stories. Huh.

“Are you Lucifer?” Cas asked, trying to show himself bigger than he actually his. He could feel the power emanating from the trapped Archangel, it was immense, but he still had to ask. To say Cas was a little disappointed, would be an understatement. He expected a scary creature, not some guy in ...rags.

And, okay, Lucifer could tell they were real, and they...well, look at that. They are Angels. His kin. Why were they here, he wondered? And why was he so quick to decide they're real?

“What are two pretty little fledglings like you doing in a place like this, mmh?” They were pretty alright, the identical faces, dark hair, bright blue eyes, their fluffy wings and shiny halos, truly pretty. Lucifer felt homesick all of a sudden. Odd feeling, that one.

“You're not what i pictured.” Cas said in a boring tone, making the Devil laugh. Lucifer liked him already. He was feisty.

“Castiel...we should, uh, we sould go. We said we'd just take a peek, rememeber?” Jimmy tried to cut some sense into his brother, but despite his twin's apparent boredom, he still looked curious.

“You just got here, little ones. I'd invite you inside for a tea, but...i do not have the key. A pity, really.” Lucifer teased, gesturing towards a non-existent table and then casting the door a quick glance before locking gazes with the Angels once again.

“How did Crowley trick you?” Cas continued. 

Lucifer frowned at the fledgling's question. He didn't want to talk about it because he's not sure he can keep his anger in check. He doesn't want to scare the little things after all...they're the only visits he has gotten since Crowley stole his kingdom.

“I am sure you have heard many versions of that story already...Castiel, right?” He smirked. “Cas...” Why don't you tell me how you and your brother got here?”

“We were bored and Crowley was torturing the gatekeeper and, uh...”

Jimmy nudged his brother. “ Why are you still talking to him? Let's go!”

“Hm...i see. You are Crowley's property, are you not?” And that enraged him. How dare he? How dare Crowley keep two of his kin like that? 

“I'm not sure of what we are.” Cas confessed. “He has been nice to us, but...he doesn't let us leave.”

Lucifer smirked. “Like i said, he owns you.”

“Cas...”

“Stop it, Jimmy, i want to ask him a few more questions!”

And now that Lucifer had the other Angel's name, he made sure to direct his gaze towards him as he spoke. “Let your brother talk, Jimmy. It's not like i can get out anyway...there's no need to be scared of me. They might...call me a lot of things, but i would never hurt you.”

Jimmy blushed and quickly turned around so neither Lucifer or Castiel could see it. The Devil found the shy Angel to be quite adorable.

“But you hurt Michael. And Gabriel and Raphael and...and then God left.

Castiel shouldn't have said that, he really shouldn't. Lucifer's eyes shone red for a brief second, and a very scared Castiel took a step backwards, bumping against Jimmy.

“Uh, l-let's get out of here, Jimmy.”

“What, but-”

“Let's go!”

The Angels then ran off, leaving a very disturbed Lucifer behind.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Crowley to find out about the twins little escapade to go see Lucifer, Hell's former King and Crowley's, well, former _something_...the thing is, the demon King didn't want these two around the Archangel. And why wasn't Guthrie doing his damn job?! Moron! No sane demons would dare going to the lowest levels of Hell, therefore, leaving the path open to the cage wasn't actually that big of a deal ..if you didn't have two little brainless curious birds for pets, that is. Crowley should have seen it coming.

“I am very disappointed in you!” Crowley tried not to yell at the younglings. Yelling would get him nowhere, that much he realized the first time he yelled at them. Jimmy had started crying and Castiel had gone all protective, trying to attack him. What an endearing memory, that one. Still, he was to scold the twins, not recall the good old times!

“You have been under my care for almost a year now, no harm has ever come to you, and this is how you repay me? Going behind my back to see Lucifer? Lucifer of all people!”

“We...i-i was curious.” Cas mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

“Well? Is your curiosity _appeased_ , little one?”

Castiel looked at his twin, noticing Jimmy was afraid to meet his gaze, and then he looked up at Crowley, frowning a little. “Uh, no...not really?”

“He scared us, we ran.” Jimmy added later.

“Of course he did, Lucifer is scary like that. And evil, do not ever forget that. If God himself had to force Michael's hand, what did you expect? Rainbows and puppies?!” Crowley sure does a lot of gestures with his hands when he's nervous. Or angry. Or both. “I forbid you from going to the lowest levels.”

“But Hell is booooring, what are we even supposed to do?!” Outraged little Cas wasn't having none of it! He even crossed his arms, his wings spreading behind his back, same way they do whenever he's trying to make a point. A matured Angel displaying an act of dominance like that would surely look menacing...but Crowley couldn't help it. He found it utterly adorable and he wanted nothing else than squeeze his chubby silken-smooth little cheeks.

“Lucifer's cage is off limits, Castiel!” And then he turned to look at the other twin. “Jimmy? I want to hear you both saying you'll never go back there again.”

Jimmy finally met the King's gaze and lightly shrugged his shoulders. “I didn't want to go there anyway...” Not at first, at least. 

“Good boy, Jimmy. Cas?”

Castiel looked away, pouting.

“Castiel!”

“FINE, i..i won't go there again.”

Crowley didn't seem too confident though. Not when it comes to the Angel Castiel. Still, he smiled and approached both twins, gently petting their heads. “Good. Now...if you betray my trust again, believe me when i say...things won't end up well for either of you.”

“Why, are you going to torture us and kill us like you did with Gerald?” Cas and that tongue of his!

The King rose a brow at the Angel's sudden outburst. “I would never. You're too precious for me... in case you haven't noticed yet.” He's basically saying he'd never kill them, but...perhaps a little torture would do them good. Show them who's the boss, show them who sets the rules around here...yes, he might have to do just that the next time they misbehave. And knowing Cas, he knows it won't be that long. “Now, go see Guthrie. He will take you to your new chambers.”

“What's wrong with our room?” Jimmy asked, curious.

“You will like this one the best...and it's just a door away from mine, isn't that great?” Crowley grinned, escorting the twins out of the throne room.

“Humph.” Cas didn't think it was _that_ great, he knows Crowley wants them close so he can personally keep an eye on them from now on.

 

Time in Hell didn't pass the same way it did on the surface and five years on Earth equated to three hundred in Hell.

Castiel and Jimmy had grown though they were still a few years away from becoming fully matured Angels. Their appearance had changed though...and so had their behavior and strenght. Crowley had to make sure their powers remained under his control, so he ended up developing a couple collars that would prevent them from going on a demon killing rampage or...worse. Not that he believed they would, but...better safe than sorry and all that. The twins had become a lot more submissive, that's for sure. Even Castiel, and the brat sure had been a hard one to break. Jimmy, not so much.

He had taught the younglings a few tricks, had taught them how to fight in the presence of the enemy, and when Jimmy asked Crowley who would that enemy be, the King had laughed because...that was a very pertinent question. Demons are supposed to be Angel's public enemy number one after all. 

So he told them about vampires, ghouls, werewolves...and hunters. Now those were the worse, those were the ones Crowley had been having a hard time dealing with lately. 

Castiel and Jimmy seemed satisfied with their captor's explanation. For now. Human hunters were killing demons and after spending hundreds of years around them, needless is to say both Angels had become quite used to them, not being able to tell what's wrong from what's right anymore. Even their wings looked different if you looked closely, dark tainting their once beautiful proud white feathers.

 

Hell wasn't less boring after three hundred years. 

Cas got to torture rebel demons every now and then, using the little tricks Crowley taught him...and he shouldn't like it that much...only he did. Jimmy's blank stare though, one couldn't tell if he felt rather happy or disgusted about anything anymore. Hell does that to someone, Crowley didn't even have to intervene much.

“We should be able to go topside, i don't know why Crowley still won't let us.” Cas said, tossing a little ball against the wall, using his powers to swirl it mid-air and throw it against his brother's head.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=5yrn8z)   


“Stop that.” Jimmy growled, seeming rather focused on a book he was reading. Their room had all sorts of books, thanks to Crowley, and since there wasn't much for them to do, Jimmy had decided to give those books a shot. They were pretty interesting so far, especially that one which titled read: The Divine Comedy.

“Are you even listening to me??” Cas is such a diva when he's bored.

“I am, but i decided it's best if i just ignore you. You're distracting me.”

“Assbutt.” Nope, they weren't still good at the whole name calling thing, not even after hundreds of years living around demons.

Silence was about to settle in when they heard familiar noises coming from the room next to theirs. The King's room. Cas and Jimmy weren't new to those particular noises anymore, but...it still aroused a great deal of curiosity within them. Especially Castiel. He had seen Crowley in bed with a few female demons before, males too, and he's still to figure why such a weird sight makes him feel warm inside. He had even started looking at Crowley and even Jimmy, in a different way. He wanted to know if Jimy felt the same, but his brother looked so absent these days, he didn't bother bringing the subject up around his twin.

Jimmy didn't seem to care about the noises.

But Castiel wanted to see _it_. The Angel got up from the fluffy carpet, and walked out of their room, tip-toeing his way towards Crowley's door. When he leaned against it, he realized it was open. Just like last time, why wouldn't he lock the door? Cas pushed it open a little more and took a peek inside.

Crowley wasn't alone, that much he already knew, but...the demon with him, was that...Demian? That was his name, was it not? The demon who basically sold him and his brother to the King of Hell. Cas wondered how long he had been back. Any trains of thought were gone when a long, dragged out moan made its way past Demian's lips. He doesn't know why, but he felt himself reacting, his dick twitching with obvious interest.

Crowley had Demian on all fours and he was pounding mercilessly into him. Castiel watched in awe at the way the King pulled out only to sink back in, his nails digging onto Demian's meatsuit's skin, drawing blood.  
This wasn't torture, was it? If the look on Demian's face is anything to go by...the demon looked rather pleased and he actually seemed to encourage the King to move harder against him.

Crowley soon flipped him over and quickly brought his knees to his chest, filling the demon to the brim with one sharp thrust that...seemed to have hit something within Demian since the demon was now moaning non-stop.

Castiel couldn't stop staring, absently lowering a hand to rub at the hard bulge straining against his worn out pants.

That's when Crowley lifted his gaze from Demian's face and noticed their little voyeur by the door. The King said nothing. He hadn't said a word last time he was in the middle of an orgy either. It was like he wanted Castiel to watch.

Only the Angel didn't stay until the end. Once Crowley caught him looking, the youngling quickly retreated to the quarters he shares with his twin brother, closing the door behind in a hurry.

Jimmy lifted his gaze from the book to glance over at his brother and immediately noticed how tense he looked like. He also noticed the odd stain in the front of his pants.

“Cas? What ...what happened?”

“Jimmy...” Castiel tried to calm himself down, tried to make that strange sensation bellow the belt to go away, but nothing seemed to work. And the way Jimmy looked at him, all confused and innocently like, well, that sure wasn't helping him much either!

“What's wrong with you?” Jimmy marked the page he was reading and closed the book, standing on his feet to put it back into the bookshelf. “You feel...weird.Hot. Too hot. Are you sick?”

If only.

Castiel closed the distance between them and slid a hand around his twin's waist, bringing their bodies flush together. “I...i'm not sure, but...i really want to do this. I have been wanting to do this for a while now. I..i'm sorry.”

Jimmy blushed at his brother's action and at the sudden contact. “Cas, what...sorry for what?”

And then he kissed Jimmy, the same way he had seen Crowley kissing his demon lovers.


	6. Chapter 6

“No, Dean, i'm not going with you this time. I'm tired and i have a lot of homework to do.” A very irritated sixteen year old Sam Winchester complained, opening one of the many textbooks piled up on his tiny desk. It was getting dark outside pretty fast and the flickering motel lights seemed like the'd just blow up any moment now. The landlord should have that dump's electricity board checked asap, no kidding.

“I know where this particular demon will be, the goddamn demon that took dad away from us, and you'd rather sit your ass down and...fucking study?! What the hell, Sammy? You alright in the head??”

“Dean.” Sam closed the book and turned around in his chair to glance over at his older brother. Even though Dean's older by four years, he's sort of becoming a midget around Sam lately. “Dad has been dead for five years now. You always say the same, you always say you got the right demon, you always say we'll get our revenge...and then...”

“What? You don't want to make those son of bitches pay for killing dad?”

“Of course i do.” Sam frowned. “It's just...it has been so long and i don't want to base my entire life on revenge the same way you've been doing.” Dean had become a little more destructive since John Winchester's death and he had started drinking more...albeit not being legal at all. Nothing a few fake Ids couldn't help with, mind you.

“He made that deal to save my life!” Dean shouted, startling Sam. “And you're telling me i should forget about that and bury myself in books and become a...what, a goddamn accountant or something??” Dean had to laugh at the mental picture.

And Sam said nothing after his brother's sudden but already expected outburst. They have had the same conversation countless times before and Dean doesn't seem to care that his little brother is trying to have a normal life. Their dad is gone and killing random demons will never bring him back, so...what's the point? Dad saved Dean's life. John Fucking Winchester had done something right for a change and why couldn't Dean see that?

“Sam-..”

“I'm not going!”

 

It has been a few days since Castiel kissed his twin brother and had shamelessly rutted against him, bringing himself to completion, right there against their fluffy carpet. Jimmy had been, well, mostly confused than shocked back then. Cas had apologized to him afterwards but his twin didn't seem to care. He didn't understand why his brother had done that and he wasn't too keen about finding out either. Or at last that was the vibe Cas got from him. Even though Jimmy had felt warm inside and his body had seemed ready to react to Castiel's as well.

On the other hand, Castiel had very much enjoyed the pleasurable sensations it had brought him. No wonder Crowley's lovers were loud... it just felt too damn great. And he hasn't done anything else but touch himself after the little incident with his twin brother. He often did it, couldn't be helped. Of course he soon realized his hands weren't enough. Cas didn't know wether to go to his brother again or if he'd just burst into the King's room and demand he uses him the same way he uses his demon lovers.

The Angel seemed to contemplate his options...when his brother's voice had him snapping back to reality.

“Cas? Are you even listening?”

“'Course i am.” He said, turning his head to look at his twin, trying to keep the filth out of his head. “What is it?”

“Uh, nothing...you were staring at the wall, making funny faces...and i got worried.”

Oh, was he now? Cas' cheeks went pink and he and immediately lowered his head so his brother couldn't see it.

“It's nothing.”

“It's something.” Jimmy shrugged and dropped the book he was reading, moving closer to his brother. “I've heard you, you know? Ever since...” The Angel furrowed his brows and bit his lip. “Ever since you touched me, uh...the way you did.”

“Oh...i thought we were avoiding talking about that. I said i was sorry, Jimmy, i-”

“I was scared. And i, i...i was ashamed.”

“Ashamed?” Cas should be the ashamed one, not his brother. What was he trying to say here?

Jimmy nodded, fisting his hands in the fabric covering his knees. “I felt something too that day.”

At his brother's confession, Cas tilted his head to the side, keeping his mouth shut, wanting his twin to elaborate that. When he didn't, he reached out a hand to stroke Jimmy's cheek. “It's okay.”

“Is it?”

Cas doesn't really know how to answer that, but...why would something that feels so good, be wrong? And Crowley and everyone else around seemed to be doing it, so...why couldn't they give it a shot as well and succumb to their own carnal desires? Hell, if Jim's on board, so is Cas!

“I guess.”

“Should we ask Crowley what's wrong with us?” Jimmy asked all of a sudden, bright innocent blue eyes stunning him.

“Uh...maybe?” Crowley touching him while Jimmy watches, no, Crowley touching the both of them...and...and where the hell did that come from?! “Right now, i just...can i touch you?”

Jimmy gave a shy nod of his head and Castiel leaned to catch his brother's lips with his in a rather chaste kiss.It was a lot more chaste than their first, at least.

 

“Care to repeat that?” Crowley demanded as he sat up straight on his throne, casting a bored look at the pitiful crossroads demon before him. “Dean who?”

“Winchester, sir. You know him, he's the one who has been ruining our deals lately.”

Ahh, _that_ Dean.

“And? How is that you useless buffoons haven't managed to kill him yet? Want daddy to hold your hand while you carve a hole into his chest or something?!”

“Your Majesty! Dean Winchester shouldn't be taken lightly, he...he knows a lot of tricks. I have lost count of how many demons he has killed or exorcized back to Hell.”

That kid was a constant pain in Crowley's ass, he was, but truth to be told, he often forgets that this peculiar denim-wrapped nigthmare exists. Of course he can't have his demons talk back at him the same way this one is doing, now can he?

“You're scared.”

The demon swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded once.

“What am i supposed to do with a bunch of scared demons?” Crowley took a quick glance to his left, locking gazes with Guthrie, only to see his servant shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant way. 

“This demon speaks the truth, sire.” Guthrie said, coming to stand by the throne, giving the crossroads demon an uninterested look. “Though watching you punishing and executing useless subdits like the fine specimen standing before us might be quite entertaining, i suggest you don't do it this time.”

“Oh? How come?”

“Use him to attract this Dean Winchester boy to a trap...and then i promise you i will be in the front rows when you find the best way to kill him.” Guthrie smirked. “My King.”

The crossroads demon seemed confused though...did he get to live or not?

“Or..” Guthrie continued. “Put those Angel pets of yours to good use, for once.”

“Hmm...”Crowley seemed to consider this. Castiel and Jimmy were...loyal to him, were they not? Would it be a good time to test them? Letting them back on the surface after so long? Maybe it's not such a bad idea...as long as they're collared, that is.

Okay, but...the crossroads demon was still nervous! What part was he going to play in all this?! 

“Yes, i think we can go with that.” Crowley said at last. “Guthrie. Make the proper arrangements.”

Guthrie made one of his typical dramatic bows and then spun on his heels to go back to the desk in the corner.

“Hm, sir?” The crossroads demon started only to be cut off by his King.

“Why are you still standing there? Get. Out.”

Alright, he did get to live after all. For now.

 

The clock marked eleven pm when Dean arrived to the shady pub in the outskirts of town. According to a lead from another hunter, the demon he was looking for would eventually show up at this place.

He sat by the counter and signaled the waitress to bring him a cold one, always keeping an eye on the people inside and on the people arriving and leaving as well. This demon would be possessing a dark haired man on his early thirties, but what would truly give him away would be the tattoo on his neck. Some shitty tribal design.

So he waited. And he had another beer. And another...and another...and he eventually got the cute waitress's phone number. If the demon never showed up, at least he'd get lucky. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he immediately took it out, thinking Sam would be texting him because he was in danger or something, but...no. No Sammy. It was Martin, the hunter who has given him the lead about the pub the night before. He had sent Dean a text, asking if he had gotten any luck regarding the demon and Dean hadn't even bothered gracing the old man with a reply.

“My shift ends in twenty minutes...” The flirtatious waitress said, leaning over the counter, giving Dean a generous view of her equally generous cleavage. “Wanna go somewhere?”

Alright, screw phone numbers then. She seemed impatient and who's Dean to say no to some good ol' fashioned fun?

 

Castiel and Jimmy lied next to each other on the carpet, naked, sweaty, and panting heavily like they had just completed a full flight around the globe.

They hadn't gone beyond a few touches and some rutting, and both seemed satisfied with just that. Even if Cas still can't keep the image of Demian being fucked from behind out of his head. How would that feel, he wonders?

Jimmy scooted closer to his brother and nuzzled his neck, draping an arm around Cas's naked waist. “You don't have to do that again, you know.”

Cas was still coming down of his high, all sorts of perverted images filling his very fertile imagination, when Jimmy said that. For a moment there, he had no idea what Jimmy had meant with that and he feared he might want to end everything, feared he'd never let him touch him or kiss him ever again.”Huh...?”

“Whenever you feel these urges, you can come to me. You don't have to touch yourself again.” 

“Jimmy?”

“It's okay, i don't mind.” He liked it. Maybe not as much as his twin brother did, but he was slowly getting there.

“Still want to go to Crowley and ask wha-”

And then the doors to their room flew open, revealing a...very flabbergasted King of Hell. Cas and Jimmy sat up on the carpet almost immediately and they sure looked as surprised as the demon-king did. Had they been...loud or...? Great. Castiel shouldn't be aroused again, but he is.

“My little pets have been very busy, haven't they?” Crowley smirked, making his way inside the room, shutting the doors behind him with a flicker of his wrist. If it weren't for the marked collars around their necks, Crowley would never be able to tell Jimmy apart from Cas. And didn't they look lovely like that? Naked, collared...Crowley felt himself hardening at the sight. Fantasizing about his pets had been a constant ever since they hit puberty, they were just too...damn tempting. Still, too young in Angel years. Crowley might be a lot of things, but a child molester, he is not. Ain't he an odd demon.

“Yes?” Castiel replied, not realizing Crowley was just teasing them.

Jimmy gathered his clothes and started getting dressed, ignoring the way Crowley's eyes roamed all over his body.

“Right, focus.” Crowley mumbled mostly to himself, clearing his throat. “Remember you said you wanted to go topside?” He grinned, meeting Castiel's confused gaze.

“Hm...we have been asking you to leave Hell for years now. What changed?”

“For starters, you did. And as much as it pains me to admit it, i did not use to trust you nor your brother back then.”

“We know.” Jimmy said, buttoning his pants, folding his wings close to his back.

“We have been nothing but good, Crowley.” Cas said in a rather cheerful tone, rising to his feet, still naked. “What were you saying about going topside?” His wings did that thing where they flap rapidly behind his back and Jimmy had to roll his eyes at his, oh so obvious brother.

Talking to a naked Angel sure was a challenge though. One Crowley gladly seemed to accept.

“That you have.” He nodded softly, looking between cheery Cas and stoic Jimmy. “I have work for you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and the cute waitress laid stretched out on the cracked leather of the Impala's back seat, and they immediately started making out, peeling off each other's clothes. Layer after layer, a very impatient Dean might have popped a button on her shirt there. Not that he cared. And she didn't seem to care either. Dean should probably...ask her name, shouldn't he? Anyway, they were so into it, the windows fogging up and all, when all of a sudden he looked up and randomly spotted a familiar face walking to the Pub. A face that fit perfectly into Martin's description, at least.

And no, they never made it past the parking lot. Gotta blame it on _little_ Dean.

“Shit, that's him.” Dean sat up straight and grabbed his shirt from the floor mat. The girl sat up as well, frowning, as she hooked her bra back together.

“The guy you said you were waiting for?” She said, reaching for her shirt, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice and failing big time. “Well, gee...if you had to stop because of him...why didn't you tell me before?”

Dean cast the girl an odd look as he tried to button his shirt as fast as he could. “Tell you what?”

“That you are gay...”

“What?! I'm not...no!”

“Whatever dude, look..i know i gave you my number, but...i suggest you lose it.” She got dressed and pushed the door open, climbing out of the car. “By the way, the name's Jo. See you around, Dean. Go get him, _tiger_.”

With a last wink, she shut the door and left, walking to a car on the other side of the parking lot. Right, her shift had ended a few minutes ago.

“Son of a...” Dean didn't even have time to feel insulted. The guy he was after had just entered the pub and he has to be quick if he doesn't want to lose sight of him now that he has finally found him.

When he finally got dressed and climbed out of the car, two equally tall figures stepped out of the shadows, blocking Dean's path. The hunter was quick to assume they wanted to rob him, when the clouds above moved and the full moon shone brightly and proud in the sky, thus illuminating the whole area as well. That's when he got a good look at these...two guys. For starters, they were identical. They looked like what, fifteen, sixteen? And they even dressed alike. Something odd shone right above their heads, something that was barely there, and they also seemed to have something dangling on their backs. And what's with the collars around their necks?

“Hey there, fellas...a little past your curfew, isn't it?”

The twins shared a knowing look and said nothing at first.

“Hm...okay, well, i have stuff to do, so...mind moving out of the way?”

“You are Dean Winchester, are you not?” One of them said in a voice so low and raspy, it nearly startled him.

“Of course it's him, Cas.” The other one said, in a voice slightly higher, rolling his eyes. “Let's just get this over with so we can go back.”

Jimmy and Cas had been back topside for less than an hour and Jim was already feeling homesick. How odd is that? Castiel on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. He missed breathing fresh air and he sure missed clear, wide areas that were stripped off walls. He might have gotten used to Hell by now, but...nothing beats Earth, that's for sure.

“Hey, how the hell do you know my name?” Dean had pulled out of his gun in the meanwhile. The twins should have prevented that. Still, it's not like bullets can harm them anyway. “I made you a goddamn question!”

“Uh, yes you did.” Cas replied, tilting his head to the side in slight confusion as he watched the hunter closely.

“He said not to talk to him, Cas, what are you doing?”

“Right, i just...okay.” Cas then started walking towards the confused human.

Dean was about to lose his shit. “Back the fuck off!” Who the hell were those kids? “Don't make me pop a cap in your ass, kid!”

“He sure says strange things.” Jimmy huffed, watching them.

“I SAID...!”

But before Dean could say anything else, Cas zapped right behind him, and with a touch to his shoulder, knocked him out cold. The hunter's numb body fell boneless against the hard cement floor, and Cas later picked him up, bridal style.

Jimmy snickered. It was a funny sight.

“The King is going to be pleased. “ The demon Dean had been looking for, said, after popping up between the two Angels. “You did good. Can't believe you caught him this easily.”

“I can't believe no demons were up for the job. “ Castiel said in an amused teasing tone, bragging too. “This...Dean person does not seem that scary. Nor threatening for that matter.”

The demon rolled his eyes. “Believe me, he is...perhaps you were able to catch him because he has never faced your kind before. Exorcisms, salt, holy water...none of that would have worked if he had tried.”

“That's a fact.” Jimmy agreed. “But if Crowley says he is putting the kingdom at risk, he needs to be stopped.”

“He also said he is an evil human.” Cas added later. 

And the demon laughed at that.

“As evil as it gets.” Poor deluded Dean, Ellsworth had nothing to do with the demon that had tricked his father back then. Martin had given him a poor lead, sure, but one Guthrie ended up using rather cleverly. It worked, did it not? They _have_ Dean Winchester. “Come now, i will take you to the Asylum.”

A place the King often uses because of its strategic location and the place where he's supposed to meet them.

“Thank you, Ellsworth.” Jimmy said. “I like your new meatsuit.”

“Me too.” Cas said, hauling Dean's body up in his arms, as he started walking alongside the demon and his twin brother. “I like that thing around your neck. The...tattoo thing. I wonder if Crowley would let me have one?”

Ellsworth smirked. “I wouldn't count on that, little one.”

 

Sam had finished homework a couple hours ago and he was currently heating something for dinner in the microwave. Dean had bought them a couple frozen burgers earlier that day and though they usually eat together, he was too hungry to wait for him. Besides, he's on a hunt, he won't come back until much later, right? Right. Sam couldn't help it. He had a really bad feeling something was going to happen to his older brother.

After eating his burger in front of the tv, he turned it off and cleaned up.  
Taking a look at the clock in his phone and realizing it was getting late, he decided to give Dean a call. Just to make sure he's okay. 

“Hm...maybe a text would be wiser...” He mumbled to himself as he started typing. What if he did call and the phone rang while he was playing stealth or something? Dean would never shut up about it, would he? And of course Sam didn't want to get Dean in troubles, not when he is in the middle of a hunt and not when he could actually get himself killed.

Clicking on send, the boy then left his phone by the nightstand and grabbed the laptop from Dean's bed. He'd sleep when Dean replies. 

 

“You did good, boys. I am proud of you.” Crowley praised, kissing both of his pets' foreheads, smiling when they smiled back at him. 

And that was the first thing a very dazed Dean saw when he started regaining consciosuness. He soon realized he was sitting on a chair and...were those cuffs around his wrists and ankles? Yep, he had been captured. By whom, though? Dean should be worried, he should, but then again this is not the first time he finds himself in a rather...compromising situation.

“What the fuck...” He struggled against his restraints, lifting his head up when he heard the guy in the dark suit laughing. “Who the hell are you?”

“Ah yes, i am afraid we have never met face to face have we, Mr Winchester?” The demon-king teased, coming to stand behind the chair, startling the hunter when he placed both of his hands on his shoulders.

“I don't know what kind of freak show you're leading here...” Dean growled, squirming, locking gazes with the two blue eyed boys standing by the doors. “But you better get your filthy hands off me before you lose them.”

That earned him another chuckle.

“Aren't you a daring one, love?.” Crowley removed his hands from his shoulders and came to stand before the hunter. “Like i was saying...before you so rudely interrupted me, we never met ...but you have been poking my demons lately...and not in the sexy way. And as you can already image, i can't have that.”

Demons. It made sense. He had been after one, hadn't he? Who was this guy again??

Sensing the hunter's confusion, Crowley rolled his eyes in a very dramatic way, bringing his arms up to cross them over his chest. “I _am_ the bloody King of Hell, you uncultured swine!”

Castiel giggled but Jimmy remained quiet, watching Crowley and Dean with clear interest.

“You...you are the King?” Though it's common knowledge among hunters, Dean doesn't remember ever hearing about one meeting the one demon who claims to rule Hell. And this guy? Well, he looked nothing like it. How did he manage to overthrow goddamn Lucifer? Lucifer, for fuck's sake! “The _legit_ King of Hell?”

Crowley lifted a brow at the moron, not liking his tone one bit.

“Crowley is the legit king.” Apparently neither did Castiel. “You shouldn't talk to him like that. Dean.”

Jimmy shushed his twin brother with a nudge to his side and Crowley turned his head to look at them, a fond smile plastered across his features. How lovely was that? Having little Cas defending his honor?!

Turning his gaze back on the smiling hunter, Crowley rose a hand and Dean started choking on his own blood. “You heard the Angel, Mr Winchester. I hope all of your doubts have been cleared for now.”

Dean coughed, spitting blood all over hist shirt, squirming on the chair until he finally begged Crowley to stop.

“What was that?” The King teased, slightly leaning forwards, lifting a hand to his ear.

“G-go..ff-”

“Ah ah ah...that's not what i heard.” Crowley made Dean choke again. Just for kicks.

“Is this going to be over soon? I want to go home.” Jimmy refering to Hell as home will never get old, not to Crowley at least. “I have lots of books to read.” The Angel said in a boring tone.

“Very soon, darling. Patience is a virtue.” He said, giving Dean a break. For now.

“It is, but...you don't have it either.” Jimmy replied, bluntly.

“Crowley?” That was Castiel. “Can i...can i give it a try?”

The King turned to look at him, raising an inquisitive brow. “You want to...oh.” A mischievous smile made its way up the demon's lips and he stepped aside, beckoning the Angel to take his place.

“Are you really going to do this, Cas?” Jim just wanted to leave, he's that much of a party pooper.

“Come now, Jimmy, why don't you watch your brother at work and learn a thing or two in the meanwhile?”

Dean was nervous. He was. He looked between the demon and the blue eyed kid approaching them, not sure why the supposedly King of Hell had called him Angel. He did call the other one like that as well. Was it a pet name, what? Thing is, those two didn't reek of sulfur, he noticed.

“Just because i don't take pleasure from torture, doesn't mean i can't do it...” Annoyed little Jim countered hastily, pouting.

“Just watch, my pet. I want you to watch.” And then Crowley was running his fingers through Castiel's hair, mostly petting him. “Show me how good you've become, kitten.”

“You really gonna let a scrawny kid do your j- Aaaahhhh!” Cas didn't let him finish whatever he was saying, being quick to sink a hand into his chest and tear at his very essence, his soul. Angels were something else, Crowley would never tire of watching them.

 

Around four am, Sam woke up all of a sudden, reaching for the knife he kept under his pillow. When he realized nothing was going to jump on him, he took a few deep breaths and willed himself to calm down.

“It was just a nightmare...”

Dropping the knife, he cast a look at the empty bed next to his. Dean wasn't back yet.

Sam immediately reached for his phone, hoping to find a missed call or a text from his brother there...only to find a blank screen staring back at him. He hadn't replied, he hadn't called...where was he?

Dean was his only family and family's supposed to stick together, to be there for you and to look after each other. Determined, Sam reached for the laptop by the foot of the bed and opened it, starting it. If Dean's phone was still active, perhaps he'd be able to locate him via GPS. Yes, that would have to do.

 

Dean screamed and trashed everytime Castiel's hand grazed his soul ...and though he begged him to stop, the Angel didn't. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Alright, that is enough for now, Castiel.” Crowley's voice had the Angel stopping and pulling his hand out of the hunter's chest.

“I like it when he screams. He's pretty.” Cas smiled, glancing at Crowley. “Are you sure you have to kill him?”

“What brought this up, pet?”

“I...i was wondering if...”

Even Jimmy seemed interested on whatever his brother had to say.

“Cas...?”

“Speak, Angel.” Crowley demanded.

“Can i keep him? Promise i won't let him escape!”

Jimmy looked at Crowley, Crowley looked back at him and then the demon turned his head to look in the direction of the panting Winchester chained to the chair. And then he just... laughed. Quite loudly, actually.

“No.”

“But...!”

“I said no! He is the enemy, not a goddamn puppy you can keep!”

Cas frowned, trying not to unfold his wings. “But you kept us like we were puppies.”

Touché.

“That's...different.” Now, Crowley can't have his pets talk to him like that, he just can't! A proper punishment shall be applied later.

“How come?” Cas insisted. Jimmy just leaned back against the wall, not wanting to participate in their conversation. He just wanted to go home and lock himself in his room.

Though Dean was in a lot of pain, he could still hear them. So, what...turns out this creep kidnapped these...beings and was now using them for his own purpose, huh? Clever. Or probably the dumbest thing he has ever attempted ...if this Castiel kid's behavior is anything to go by.

“Because i bloody said so!”

At the King's yelling, Cas flinched a little. 

“Go stand with Jimmy by the door while i finish here.”

Cas nodded and turned on his heels to walk towards his twin. “You could have said something...i always stand for you, you know?”

“You were being ridiculous.” Jimmy said, clearly annoyed. “Why would you want to keep... _that_?”

Castiel shrugged and leaned against the wall, next to his brother. “Figured it might be fun. Humans are different from demons. I was curious.”

“It's not because he's “pretty” then?” Jimmy's tone indicated he might have been a little...jealous, maybe?

“Hm...are you mad at me or something?”

“No.” Petulant Jimmy is petulant.

 

Sam was still trying to trace his brother's location and since it was taking some time, he decided to give him another call. Not that he expects him to answer, but...the anxiety is killing him.

So he called. Let it ring five times and then he hung up before it went to the voicemail.

“Dammit, Dean...where the hell are you.”

And that's when a location popped up.

 

Crowley was having his fun, and he was about to snap the hunter's neck when the phone inside the wrecked human's jacket rang, the annoying ringtone echoing in against the wide room walls.

Of course this made both Cas and Jimmy very curious. What was that sound?

“Oh for the love of...” Crowley fished the phone out of Dean's jacket and read the name flashing on the screen. 'Sam', huh? And that's when it hit him. Dean's likely to have a ton of information on other hunters in his phone. Of course! He should have his pockets checked before.

“That's a telephone, isn't it? I think i saw you using one before.” Cas said, approaching the demon, Jimmy following right behind.

“A cell phone...and yes, i do own one.”

“Can we see it?” Jimmy asked.

“Yes, can we play with it?!” 

Crowley couldn't afford to have his pets break the phone, but...he obliged. Whatever it takes so Cas forgets about their little conversation from a few minutes ago. Jimmy too. 

“Sure. Just be really careful with it, do not, i repeat, do NOT break it.”

Cas nodded frantically, making grabby hands.

“Here you go.” Crowley handed the phone to Jimmy instead, ignoring Cas' frowny face.

“You're one sick bastard, even for a demon, gotta give you that.” Dean laughed, his voice coming out broken and hoarse. He was in real bad shape, bloody bruises all over his face and many more hidden underneath all that plaid.

“Congrats, Mr Winchester” Crowley punched him. “You just extended your torture membership to premium.”


	8. Chapter 8

Albeit not having a license, not a legit one at least, Sam is not a newbie when it comes to driving. He has sat behind the wheel of the Impala more than once and he's actually a better driver than his older brother is. Even if Dean will never admit such thing.

The youngest Winchester picked the lock on a lonely car parked outside of their Motel and easily hot-wired the ignition. Checking his phone again, he noticed Dean's signal was still active. Even if it went off in any moment, at least he had gotten an address out of it. 

Some old building in the outskirts of town, Sam can already see it coming. It does sound like the perfect hideout for the bad guys. And weren't they so pathetically predictable sometimes?

Sam drove to the address provided by the GPS and hoped he'd find Dean in one piece.

 

Dean was unconscious, stilled tied to the chair, head hanging low, blood streaming down his parted lips, while Crowley spoke on the phone. The King doesn't appreciate being interrupted, he actually despises it, but turns out said phone call had happened to be important.

Castiel and Jimmy were still fumbling with Dean's phone, pressing random buttons, startling whenever they clicked on something that made odd sounds. 

“Give me that, you obviously don't know what you're doing.” Cas said, snatching the phone from his brother.

“And you _do_?” Jimmy squinted his eyes at Cas, sounding a little annoyed.

“I have seen Crowley using his, can't be too hard...hmm...” Cas clicked on 1 and it immediately went to speed dial. “It's...i don't know, it's making a repetitive sound...?”

“Try putting it against your ear.” Jimmy had seen the King on the phone more than once too. Cas' argument was stupid. They are both oblivious to how cell phones work.

“Okay.” Cas did that and after four, five rings, a voice sounded on the other side of the line.

 

Sam was about to reach his destination when his phone rang. Dean's name flashed uninterruptly on the screen and he immediately pulled over so he could answer the call.

“Dean?! I've been worried sick!”

“Did you hear that?” Cas' eyes widened in an almost comical way as he flipped the phone over, like he expected something to happen after he heard that voice.

“I did, hm...Cas, what are you doing? Talk to the voice!” And this is when you can't tell Jimmy and Cas apart.

“Okay! No need to yell...”

Sam heard the two similar voices, trying to pay attention to whatever they were saying, and he couldn't be more confused. That was definitely not Dean, that much he realized. Then, what, had he been robbed or something? Kidnapped? Sam was starting to freak out when one of the voices sounded through the speaker.

“Huh, hello?”

Cas and Jimmy giggled and Sam rose a brow at that. Were they kids? What the hell?

“What have you done to my brother?” He demanded.

“You are Dean Winchester's brother?” Cas asked the obvious, making Sam roll his eyes in annoyance. He wonders how in the world Dean allowed two dumb kids to get the best of him?!

“Look, i know where you are right now and i will shoot you and your friend both in the face if you did something to Dean.” Tough speech from a teenager!

“That's...hey, that's not very nice!” Cas said, pouting, handing the phone back to Jimmy. “He's mean, you talk to him now.”

“You're such a baby sometimes.” Jimmy took the phone and put it against his ear. “Hello, my brother looks very upset, what did you say to him?”  
God! Were these kids for real?!

“You've got to be kidding me.” Sam hung up on Jimmy's face and kept driving down the dirt road towards the outskirts. Five more minutes and he'll be there. Though Sam's actually more curious than scared now.

 

“Hello..?” Jimmy frowned, shaking the phone. “Hellooo?”

“What happened?” Cas asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion when his brother started shaking the phone.

“I don't know. I think...he hung up on us?”

The look on Cas' face! “Rude!”

“I know, right?”

“He said something about knowing where to find us, we should probably tell Crowley.”

Jimmy nodded. “Is he still talking on the phone?”

A quick glance at the King confirmed their suspicions.

“Whenever he's done then, meanwhile...give me that!”

Cas grabbed the phone back and randomly pressed a few more buttons, bringing Dean's photo album gallery up. “Look, i found pictures!”

“Where?!”

And that's how the Angels ended up looking at pictures of topless females on Dean's phone.

“Why does he keep so many of these...does he not know how the female human body looks like?” Cas said, clicking on the next picture.

“Maybe.” The Angel wrinkled his nose, looking back at his brother. “It's weird. Do you think...Crowley keeps pictures on his phone too?” Jimmy and Cas shared a knowing look and then both grinned. They'd have to steal Crowley's phone sometime in order to find out, wouldn't they? Of course they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year, everybody! =)


	9. Chapter 9

Sam cut the engine as soon as the sturdy iron gate came into sight, and he climbed out of the car, carrying a small gun loaded with rock salt. The asylum was bigger than he had pictured and there were at least, two, maybe three guys around the perimeter, including the one standing in front of the gate. The boy couldn't tell if they were human or not, not from that distance at least, and he needed to know with whom exactly he was dealing with here. And if they happened to be human, he'd easily change the clip in his gun.

Fortunately for Sam, the heavy vegetation around the building provided him with good cover and served his strategy perfectly. And as soon as he figured these were actually demons and not common men, he quickly figured he'd have to take them one by one without drawing any unwanted attentions. One black eyed bastard was already hard to deal with, imagine three at the same time. John Winchester might have been an absent father and a prick, but he had taught his boys well. Gotta give him that.

 

Meantime, Crowley had just finished his call and was about to go back to Dean, when his pets approached him. Cas handed the phone back to Crowley, a little relunctatly since he wished he could keep it, and then Jimmy told the King about their weird conversation with the mean voice on the other side of the line.

“Oh, and he said Dean was his brother.” Cas added.

“Yes, and he also said he knows where to find us.” 

“Hm...” Crowley wished they could have told him about that sooner but he also appreciated the fact his pets didn't interrupt him while he was on the phone. “Two Winchesters for the price of one...isn't that a lovely bargain.” The King mused. His day couldn't get any better, could it now? He'd rid the world of the Winchester pest once and for all! And, who knows, they might all end up in Hell and reunite with daddy dearest. Put them all in a cell together and watch them rot for all eternity until they become as corrupted as he has.

Crowley was daydreaming about that moment already. A tug at his sleeve had him coming back to reality though. “What is it?”He asked, glancing at Castiel.

“Dean has several pictures of females in the nude in his telep-...uh, cell phone. What does that mean?”

Crowley snickered.

“It means he'd have a very hairy palm if urban myths were real.”

Neither Castiel or Jimmy had the opportunity to ask what that meant because then someone was breaking into the asylum after having shot the door's lock and kicked it down onto the ground.

Both Angels immediately assumed a defensive position while Crowley simply turned his head to glance at the bloodied boy walking inside, seeming rather bored by the kid's dramatic actions instead. He did not ignore the gun in his hand though. It wouldn't kill him per se, but damn if rock salt shots didn't hurt like a mother!

The first thing Sam saw was his brother tied to a chair. He didn't look good and since the noise did not startle him, he can tell he is unconscious. Perhaps he has been knocked out cold for a while now. Dealing with the demons outside had been hard enough...still, he thinks he can take on one more. And that's when he took notice of the two boys standing next to the man, no, _demon_ , in the expensive suit. Those were the ones he had talked to on the phone, he's sure of it.Their identical faces, identical blue eyes and expressions though...they sure seemed familiar.

No, he didn't have any time to waste. He had to save his brother and take him to a Hospital as soon as possible.  
Sam pointed his gun at the guy in the suit and Castiel and Jimmy tensed up.

“Welcome to the party, Mr Winchester.” Crowley greeted as he tried to approach the boy, grinning, making poor Sam more uncomfortable than he already is.

“One more step and you'll have a mouth full of salt, you monster!”

“My, it would seem recklessness does run in the family.”

While Crowley and Sam seemed more focused on each other, Jimmy couldn't stop staring at the youngest Winchester. And that's when it hit him. He turned to his brother and tugged at his shirt, pulling him close so only he could hear him.

“Cas, isn't that...isn't that the boy from the park?”

“Who?”

It has been hundreds of years for them, yes, but not for Sam. Though he had grown and looked a lot more different from the last time they saw him, he still looked the same. He even wore his hair the same way.

“The one human that was nice to us...uh...BONES! You remember the dog Bones, don't you? He let us play with him and all !”

Castiel stared at his brother, realization slowly bringing a wide smile to his face.

“Sam?!”

Jimmy smiled, nodding.

“We can't...we can't allow Crowley to hurt him.” Cas said and Jimmy nodded again, agreeing with his twin. Even if Sam happened to be Dean's brother...Sam was Sam and Dean was Dean, right? Sam was...nice. He had been nice. Even if he just showed up covered in demon blood. When demons these days are supposed to be their friends, their new family. 

“What have you done to my brother?” Sam demanded, casting Dean a quick glance. “Dean? Dean, i'm here, wake up!”

Crowley just...laughed, shaking his head, raising a hand to lift the door Sam had kicked open before, covering the boy's only possible exit. Sam wasn't going anywhere, not on his watch.

“What haven't _i_ done to him?” He smirked.” And we didn't even get to the good part yet.” 

“Dean!”

“I don't think Squirrel here will wake up anytime soon...little Moose.” Crowley was proud of himself for that one. Squirrel and Moose did fit them nicely.

“I killed all of the demons outside, what makes you think i won't kill you right now?”

“Good for you. I'm confused, did you want a medal for your effort? Perhaps a A+ ??”

“Stop making fun of me!” Sam was about to pull the trigger when the gun was sent flying off his hand.

“Really?” Crowley tossed the boy against a wall and rolled his eyes. “It takes more than just raising your voice and some cheap salt to take down the _King_ , petulant little brat you are.”

“Shit...”Sam winced at the pain in his ribs as he tried to rise to his feet. And did this demon just...did he just say he's the King? Awesome, what did Dean get himself into this time? How did he managed to piss the King of Hell?!

“I was going to invite you to the fun, but i have changed my mind.” Crowley said as he walked towards the boy. “I do that, you know. Quite often, actually.”

But before Crowley could hurt Sam again, Jimmy put himself in between the King and the human boy. Castiel following right behind, positioning himself next to his twin brother.

Crowley rose a brow at that. What were they doing?

“Castiel...Jimmy. _Move_.”

But they wouldn't budge.

At the mention of those names, realization struck Sam. He had met a Castiel and a Jimmy when he was a kid...the young twins that wore Angel costumes and walked on bare feet. Looking up, he noticed they still had wings attached to their backs...only...they weren't part of a costume ...were there? 

“Move!”

“No!” That was Cas. He and Jimmy might be collared, their powers might be contained, but they'd fight Crowley if they have to. No matter how loyal they were to the demon-king, they couldn't let him hurt Sam. The only human they still cherished until this very day.

“Castiel...?” Crowley sure didn't like the Angel's tone. “Jimmy. What do you think you are doing?”

“We can't let you hurt Sam.”

“Sam is our friend. He was good to us.”

“Your...”The King would have laughed if he didn't feel like strangling the living Grace out of his pets! “Have you gone completely insane? Your friend? I am your friend, Hell is your home, humans are _not_ your friends.” He growled. “Move. I don't want to hurt you, but i will.”

Sam was...well, he was in shock. These two kids, these two...whatever they are, were standing up for him. He'd find the whole scene endearing if he wasn't in pain, scared, and wanting to get as far as possible from all of them. He looked in the direction of his brother, and...if the twins could hold the demon a little longer, he might be able to untie his brother and escape with him.

“Then hurt us, Crowley, but you're not going to hurt Sam.” Cas stated, in a very defiant tone. One Crowley hasn't dealt with since he and his brother were two little fledglings.

Jimmy made his point too, by spreading his wings behind his back.

And Sam nearky gasped at the sight. Holy fuck they were for real. They're Angels, aren't they? Yep, he needed to get the hell out. The boy dragged himself to where his brother was sitting and quickly untied him. The chains proved to be rather tricky, still, nothing he couldn't handle.

“Dean? Hey, it's me, it's Sam...” No response. Sam hauled his unconscious brother up and slid an arm around his waist. His ribs were killing him but it didn't matter. He was focused on getting his brother out of that crazy place.

“Alright, boys...i didn't want to do this, but i am afraid you have just forced my hand.” Crowley didn't like hurting his pets. But they were acting strangely because of some human they had never met before, or at least that's what he thought, and they needed to be punished. Severely.

The King didn't need to use his powers or anything. He simply fished a tiny remote out of his pocket and pressed the button.

The sigils carved into the collars around the Angels' necks started shining and both Castiel and Jimmy dropped to the floor, writhing in pain.

Crowley didn't like it but it needed to be done. First time he has ever used the damn remote and he sincerely hopes it will be the last.

“Now stay put. We will talk about this later, i...”

Crowley's gaze wandered to the empty chair where Dean Winchester had been sitting this whole time, the anger boiling inside him threatening to spill out. 

Both Winchesters were gone. Bollocks!


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel and Jimmy had it rough the first weeks after their little rebellion...which led to the Winchester's escape. Crowley had them locked in their room, not allowing anyone else but him to go to them. Not even Guthrie. And he trusted the bastard with his life. No, those two birds needed to think about what they had done. Being confined to their room was punishment enough.

In the meanwhile, the King had asked Cecily to look into Dean's phone. She had easily found addresses to those numbers in the hunter's list and turns out the majority of them were, indeed, hunters as well. They'd get rid of them, one by one.

“What about the Winchesters?” Crowley asked from the throne while Cecily worked on the phone, sitting at the old wooden desk Guthrie likes to claim as his. “They're just two bloody kids, they can't just go off the radar like that!”

“Welp, Kingo, you gotta remember who their daddy was. John Winchester taught them everything they know and they'd be fools not to use...hmm...” She cleared her throat, noticing the way Crowley was looking at her. “I've got all of my contacts out there looking for them. I'm sure we'll find them...eventually.” She coughed, writing something down on her tablet.

“ _Eventually_...” He muttered.

 

Sam and Dean never made it to the Hospital when they escaped the asylum a few weeks ago. Dean had insisted they should go to one of Bobby's cabins a couple towns away, and hide in there until they're fully recovered.

“Son of a bitch got my phone.” Dean growled as he dug the fork into the slice of pie in his plate. “That's why those hunters are turning up dead, Sammy.”

“I think so too...I should have...i should have prepared more.”

“You had no idea what you were getting yourself into. Me neither.”

Sam glanced at his brother, sighing, closing the laptop. “So what you're saying is ... we're dumbasses.”

“Pretty much.” Dean shrugged, eating the rest of his pie. “Should have stayed in the motel that night. Had no idea it was a trap. Martin said he had a good lead and i went with it.”

“Yeah. And he's dead now.” Sam got up from his chair and joined his older brother on the couch. “Make room, fatass. You really should stop eating so much pie.”

Dean stopped chewing, casting his little brother a rather murderous look. “ Pie is law. Remember the time you brought me cake and said it was the same? Remember that? No? You should...because i'll never forget.”

Sam just rolled his eyes at his dramatic brother. 

“Say...i don't think i've told you this before, but...remember those boys with Crowley? The...twins?”

“Crowley's own child exploitation program? Yeah, dunno what kind of abominations they are...but one of them sank his whole arm into my chest. Hurt like a bitch.”

“Yeah, you said something about that, hmm...i think i know them. And we actually escaped because of them. They...kind of stood up against the King of Hell.”

Dean frowned, Sam hadn't told him about that before.

“You kidding me?”

“I met them when i was eleven, i think? At that park you used to take me so i could play with Bones. While you and dad were out hunting.”

“I remember the goddamn park, get to the point.”

“Two little kids, twins, approached me and asked if they could play with the dog. Back then i didn't give it much importance, but...they had wings. And really weird clothes. And that thing shining over their heads wasn't even visible back then.”

“Sam...are you sure you aren't just confused?” Dean wasn't taking his brother seriously. Does he ever?

“No! I should have known...they weren't normal kids. They're...Dean, i think they're Angels.”

“Shut your cake hole! There's no such thing!”

“Why not? There's...demons, werewolves, ghouls, ghosts...hellhounds. Why can't Angels be real too?” Sam makes a good point or what?!

“Because...that would mean God is also real and _that_ would mean... he doesn't give a fuck about any of us.”

“De-...”

“No, just...forget it. They're Crowley's pets, whatever, just stay away from them.”

He knows Dean's right. About the whole _stay away from the King of Hell's pets_ thing, but he still wants to get to the bottom of it. Castiel and Jimmy seemed so innocent and pure back then, what the hell had happened to them? Why were they with the King of Hell of all monsters? Shouldn't they be in Heaven or something?

“Told you to let it go, little brother.”

“I didn't even say anything...!”

“Call it a lucky guess.”

 

“What do you think Sam is doing right now?” Castiel blurted out after being told to shut up an hour ago. Jimmy was angry too, but if they're to stay confined to their quarters for a while, he'd actually like to have some peace.

“I don't know.”

Castiel tugged at his collar, wishing he could remove it. “ I hope he is okay. I hope Crowley hasn't found him yet.”

“Me too.” Jim agreed, turning the page on the book he was reading.

“Maybe he is playing catch with Bones.”

“Maybe.”

Cas fed up with the one-sided conversation and used his left wing to push the book away and off his brother's hands.

“Cas! “

“I'm bored! I want...i need to get out of here!”

“Me too, but you won't get out by messing with me _or_ my books!”

“They're not yours. Nothing here is ours...not even our freedom.”

At Jimmy's silence, Cas sighed, leaning against the bookshelf. “Crowley hurt us...had no idea these...things around our necks were meant to hurt us.”

“We're in Hell. It migh appear i have forgotten about it, but i haven't. This is our home, we...we have to settle for it. We're not going back to Heaven again...” Jimmy smiled sadly, picking up the book from the floor. “Cas? Do you think Raphael ever bothered to look for us when we disappeared?”

“No.” Was Cas' quick reply.

“Me neither.”

“I was starting to think Crowley was good, for a demon...who rules Hell, but...now i'm not so sure.”

“And that's why we're locked, Cas. Crowley doesn't trust us anymore.”

Of course none of them regretted saving Sam. And his brother. But mostly Sam.

“ Do you...do you think we'll be locked here forever?” Cas' eyes widened in panick at the thought. “He locked Lucifer in a cage hundreds of years ago...what if this is the same?”

Jimmy didn't even want to think about it. He still remembers when they took that little trip down to the lower levels of Hell. Lucifer had become corrupted when he was still in Heaven, but Hell..and that cage, had done something to him.

“It's...it's not. Perhaps we can..we should show Crowley we're still loyal when he returns?”

Castiel snorted. “We could...i heard some demons around here usually get what they want after they...uh, after they exchange _certain_ favors with the king.”

“Favors?” Jimmy squinted at his brother in curiosity.” What kind of...favors?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smut. Just...smut. Yep.

Crowley finally decided to go check on the twins after what seemed an eternity, and the moment he opened the door and walked inside, both Castiel and Jimmy received him with a...hug? A hug, seriously? And when Cas tried to kiss him, the King of Hell shoved him gently, taking a step backwards, watching them intently. 

“What were you trying to do, Castiel?” He doesn't sound angry though. More like...  
genuinely curious.

“I thought...you like it when the others kiss you and, uh...”

“We want to show you we've learned our lesson by...giving you proof of our loyalty. We know what we did...was wrong. We apologize.” Jimmy continued, chewing his words, trying his very best to sound honest on his apology.

Crowley's expression remained unreadable.The King could see right through them. They weren't sorry, not really...still, he appreciated the fact they were trying to make it up for him by being affectionate . It was quite endearing...and he is actually considering taking advantage of it. If they think they can fool the King of Hell, they have anothing thing coming.

Castiel and Jimmy looked at each other, wondering why their captor and King wasn't saying anything, and for a moment there, they feared they might have ruined it. Until Crowley spoke, that is.

“You want to prove yourselves before me...” The demon started, reaching out a hand to stroke Cas's cheek and then Jimmy's. “ Very well.” He dropped his hand and turned around to walk to the door, stopping by the frame to peer over his shoulder and look at them. “Follow me.”

 

**Crowley's quarters.**

The King chose a seat in the back of the room and plopped down, making sure he had a good view of the bed. He had told both Angels to climb into his large queen- sized bed and when both younglings realized the demon wasn't going to join them, they seemed confused. They were supposed to please Crowely after all ...even if they didn't have any experience or whatsoever in the matter. Besides kissing and rubbing against each other, they're nothing but unexperiencied.

“Why are you looking at me like that, pets?” He smirked, putting himself comfortable. “Go on, show your King how much you want to please him.”

“But...why are you sitting way over there?” Cas inquired.

“I want to watch you first.”

He could have watched them countless times before, he could, but this right here...this was way much better. And the King's entitled to his fantasies, is he not?

“Watch us?” Realization dawned on Jimmy and he blushed. “Oh...”

Castiel didn't seem that bothered. He does like touching his brother but he had actually hoped he'd get to touch Crowley as well. Even if it was part of their plan to get on his good side again, it was no secret he often fantazised about the demon.

“Clock's ticking, boys.”

“Cas...”

“It's alright, brother. Come here.” Castiel slid a hand around his waist and pulled him close, using the proximity to press his lips against his. Jimmy was tense but he soon relaxed into the kiss and even opened up for his brother, allowing his tongue to slip into his mouth.

They made out for a while and Crowley watched them with wide curious eyes, trying to ignore the twitch of interest below the belt. He wants to see more, so much more, and he's afraid the fun would end too soon if he dared touching himself right now. My, but those birds are lovely! A sight for sore eyes, no doubt.

“Clothes off, Angels.”

Cas glanced at the King and nodded, turning his head to look back at his brother. They're indentical but damn if Jimmy doesn't look gorgeous right now. Messy dark curls clinging to his forehead and nape, swollen kissed lips, his bright blue eyes dark with lust...Cas wished he could just push him against the mattress and rub himself against him until they're both crying out in pleasure.

But they had to obey.

Castiel kissed his brother one more time and then proceeded to remove his clothes first. “Raise your arms, Jimmy.”

Jimmy complied and Cas reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head, making sure his wings don't get in the way. His pants followed and a very naked Jimmy sat back on his heels, waiting for his brother to undress as well.

Once all garments were out of the way, both Angels turned their heads to glance at Crowley, waiting for his next command. Because he's the one in charge here, is he not?

“Show me what you use to do when you are alone...but..neither of you is allowed to come, do i make myself clear?”

Jimmy frowned, shrugging. “Come where?”

Cas snickered, looking at his brother. “He means we can't...make that sticky mess we always do when we're done.”

“Oh...why not?”

Crowley's turn to laugh. “Because...i said so?”

Castiel doesn't care though, if he makes his brother orgasm first, what's the worst that can happen?

“Lie down, Jimmy, i'm gonna do that thing where i use my mouth.”

Christ, these two need to learn how to dirty talk, Crowley mused, rolling his eyes, no less aroused than a minute ago, mind you.

Jimmy lied down but propped himself on one elbow, wanting to watch his brother's mouth working him. And when Castiel took his hard dick in his hand and bent to lap at the pre-come oozing out of the tip, the Angel let out a low throaty sound...that went straight into Crowley's groin.

“Did you learn that by watching me fucking my demons, Cassie?”

Crowley couldn't help it. He had to pull his zipper down and slide a hand inside his pants, sighing with relief when his aching erection finally got some friction.

Cas didn't say anything. He licked a wet stripe up the underside and then opened his mouth and took his brother's cock deep, locking his jaw and deep throating. 

“C-Caaas...” Jimmy threw his head back, fisting a hand in his brother's hair, urging him to take him even deeper.

“Holy mother of...!” Cas sure is a box full of surprises! Crowley stroke himself lazily, not wanting to rush anything, as he watched Castiel swallowing around Jimmy's dick like a pro. He told them they're not allowed to come but it seems Cas isn't interested on following his orders, is he now? Bloody rebel.

“Castiel, that's enough.”

Jimmy was panting heavily when his brother pulled his throbbing member out of his mouth, mentally cursing Crowley for telling him to stop. 

“Yes, sir.” The Angel smirked, gaze drifting to the king's arousal splayed across his clothed belly.

“Have you ever fucked each other?”

Surely they have, right? Cas had watched him fuck countless demons before after all.

“Hm, no, we...we've never gone that far.” Cas admitted, a pretty pink flush adorning his sharp cheekbones.

Jimmy finally sat up next to his brother, still panting a little, locking gazes with the King as well. “I told Cas it was okay but he said he didn't want to hurt me.”

“Hurt you...?” Crowley rose a brow at that. “ Why would you hurt him, pet?” He asked, gazing at Castiel.

“I saw you before...the way you, hm...the way you _fucked _? those demons. They seemed to be in a lot of pain sometimes. I didn't want to hurt my brother.”__

__The King chuckled. Could they be more adorable? No way he's losing these two to some filthy humans they think they're friends with!_ _

__“Some of them like pain...we're demons, it's in your nature, darling." He said, little smile dancing on his lips. "But i assure you...they did not dislike anything i have done to them so far.”_ _

__“Now...” The King continued. “I want to watch you fuck your brother, Cas. Think you can do that for me, hmm?”_ _

__Jimmy seemed okay with it but Cas still seemed a little reluctant. “...Teach me how?”_ _

__And that's all it took for Crowley to rise from his seat, tuck himself back into his pants, and finally join them in the bed._ _


	12. Chapter 12

From that time on, the Angels became regular visits in the King's quarters. Crowley would touch them albeit he'd mostly let them touch him, and even if it took a lot of willpower, he never crossed the line. He never fucked them, opting to teach them and watch them fuck each other instead. And whenever it got too frustrating, he'd simply summon a minion and take out said frustrations on them.

Castiel and Jimmy's little plan had worked overral. They weren't allowed topside, but at least they could leave their room. It was better than nothing. And, yes, both Angels have to admit spending time in the King's quarters quickly became a routine they have greatly grown accustomed with. Jimmy enjoyed it when the demon-king would use his long thick fingers to open him up and he also liked it when he'd chastely kiss him on the lips before he gave his brother a rough stroke and ordered him to get his cock inside him. It makes him hard just thinking about it.

But Cas was the smitten one. It was like the little incident at the asylum had never happened. Castiel would use whatever excuse he could to touch Crowley, kiss him, rub himself against him...amongst other things.

Jimmy didn't think he'd mind because they were both sharing Crowley's bed, but he did feel something odd within him, anger mixed with...something else. Jealousy, perhaps? His twin would no longer seek him the way he used to do before, and that hurt.

It cut so deep into him, he wanted to hurt someone...and Jimmy's not even the violent type.

 

Things didn't change in the following years. 

And just like that, five more years have passed on Earth, while three hundred passed in Hell.

Castiel and Jimmy were now two full mature Angels and the collars around their necks didn't work anymore. Not in their current state at least. Of course Crowley had it covered. He had asked Guthrie to take care of the new collars a while ago and he sincerely hopes the bastard is not stalling. Though both Angels have been acting like the two beautiful submissive pets he had always wanted them to be, he couldn't afford to run any risks. 

 

The Winchesters remained a problem. No only they had managed to go off the grid for the first couple years, they had learned a few new tricks as well. Apparently, Dean no longer seeked revenge regarding daddy's death, though that did not mean he would not slay any demons he encountered along the way. Crowley's still to figure where he got that shiny demon killer knife from.

Sam did his research on Angels but whatever info available was scarce and it frustrated him more than it actually helped him. He did try to question a few demons about the Angels Castiel and Jimmy only to be laughed at before Dean stabbed them on the face.

The youngest Winchester also had to give up any hopes regarding college. High School had been hard enough to finish. He was a full time hunter now, just like his older brother.

Turns out making something meaningful out of his life is easier said than done.

 

Guthrie entered the throne room, making a spitting sound of disapproval at the sight before him. 

The King was sitting on the throne, going through a pile of contracts while the Angel Castiel kneeled at his feet, resting his head on his captor's lap, eyes squeezed shut, letting out pleased sounds whenever the demon ran his fingers through his messy dark hair.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=29ffe5c)   


The Servant cleared his throat and coughed against a closed fist, drawing the King's attention towards him.

“Sire.”

Cas opened his eyes and lifted his head from Crowley's lap, glaring daggers at the demon who had just walked into the room. 

“It's okay, Cassie.” Crowley smirked, petting him, glancing over at Guthrie. “After all these years, you still haven't learned how to knock.”

“I might be polite...for a demon, but i am not _that_ polite. Your Majesty.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“State your business and leave.”

“I come bearing gifts.” He said, showing the King the new collars. “The Witch that helped me with these is not sure if they'll work.”

“I understand. “ Crowley said, gently shoving Cas out of the way and rising from the throne. “It's not like she could test them in the first place, could she now?” He added, approaching the other demon, snatching one of the collars and taking a closer look at it. “Hm...”

He turned his head to glance at his Angel and gestured for him to come closer. “Got something for you, pet.”

Cas smiled and rose to his feet, walking towards the demon-king. The new collars were a lot different and he recognized his and his brother's name carved in enochian into the metal. “Hm...do we really have to use them?” He asked, meeting Crowley's gaze. “The ones we wear are already heavy and uncomfortable.”

“You want to be good for your King, don't you, kitten?”

Cas nodded. Of course he does.

“I'll make sure to reward you and your brother properly.” Crowley promised and Cas' now ash tainted wings twitched where they were folded tightly against his back. “Guthrie.” He said, turning to look at his servant. “Go fetch Jimmy for me, will you?”

“Right away, my liege.”

Guthrie left, closing the doors behind, and Crowley turned to face the Angel. “Let's try it on, shall we...?”

“Okay.”

Crowley left Jimmy's collar by the wooden desk and slipped Cas' around his wrist while he unclasped the old one around his Angel's neck. The skin there looked a tad marred but he quickly healed the damaged tissue before Cas could say anything.

“How will you exactly reward me?” The Angel asked, looking down at the demon.

“How would you like me to reward you, darling?” Crowley tossed the old collar onto the desk and quickly circled the new one around his pet's neck, taking his time to adjust it properly before finally clasping it closed.

“I want you to touch me.”

Crowley smiled in amusement, dropping both hands to rest at his sides, admiring his work. “ Anyone ever told you you're one insatiable little nymph?”

Cas frowned. “Yes. You.”

“Do you like your new gift, Angel?”

Cas touched the collar with his fingertips, sighing. “It's...uh, it's actually not as heavy as the other one. It's okay.”

“Okay, hmm?”

“Yes.” Cas replied. “Reward?”

Single-minded creature.

“Guthrie will be here with Jimmy any moment now, would you not rather wait?” Crowley smirked, loving the little glare his pet cast at him. “So! “He continued, clapping his hands once.” How did you want to be touched this time?” Now he's just teasing the poor Angel.

“I want you inside me.”

“Pardon...?”

“I am not a fledgling anymore and i am tired of waiting.” Not that he doesn't like to be with his brother intimately, but he has been fantasizing about Crowley for so damn long, it is frustrating. Too frustrating.

“Indeed, my little Cassie is not so little anymore is he...” Crowley praised, looking up at his pet, combing his rebel dark curls with his fingers. If that's what Castiel wants, he'll gladly give it to him. Hopefully Jimmy will agree to it as well. And wouldn't that be grand?!

Cas shook his head and grinned. “ I _am_ a few inches taller than you.”

Guthrie walked into the throne room again, alone, interrupting the King and his pet's little moment.

“Sire, the Angel Jimmy is not in his room. I have rallied a few demons to look out for him.”

“He was there when i left, reading books.” Cas said, squinting. “Hm...maybe he went out for a walk?” Cas looked back at Crowley, hoping his twin brother wouldn't get punished for it.

“You might be right, Cassie...still, it's a good thing Guthrie here sent those demons after him.” Crowley is no fool. Jimmy had become a lot more distant in the past few years and to say his silence and distance gaze were frustrating, would be an understatement. He was still mostly submissive, just like his brother, but the King knows there's more to it. He just can't pinpoint what exactly.

“Is Jimmy in trouble?” Cas asked, sounding worried.

“No, pet, he is not.” Of course that remains to be seen.

“I shall return to my duties then...” Guthrie said. “I will come to you when they find the Angel.”

“You do that.” Crowley nodded.

 

Meanwhile, Jimmy had taken a stroll to the lowest levels.

The demon securing the path had been easily dealt with and even though he will get in a lot of trouble for smiting a demon, he is not worried. He is long past caring at this point.

The Angel found the way to Lucifer's cage much easier this time and he realized he wasn't as scared as he was back then when he came here with his brother. They were fledglings and where Jimmy had been scared shitless, Cas had been the brave one. Well, no more of that. Jimmy's stay in Hell had changed him and very little scared him these days.

Of course he's not entirely sure why he has come to see Lucifer.

“I remember you...” Lucifer's soothing voice startled him but he didn't flinch. Instead, he showed himself defiant as he lifted his gaze towards the trapped Archangel. “Castiel...no, _Jimmy_. You have grown.” He whistled, coming to lean against the bars, wrapping both hands around the sturdy iron. “Makes me wonder how many years have passed...”

“Six hundred years in Hell, ten on Earth.” Jimmy provided before he could stop himself.

“Funny, i thought it had been a lot more...hmm...”

“You look different too.” Jimmy stated, taking notice of the Devil's wings. The feathers were gone...and nothing but thin, red broken tissue covered them. The Angel wondered if his and Cas' would eventually end up like that?

“You've noticed...” Lucifer snickered, taking a step back so he could spread his damaged wings. “Sometimes i wish they'd just...fall off.”

“Why?”

“I cannot fly anymore, little one. And it's not like i'll ever get out of here...besides, they can be pretty heavy and uncomfortable as they are.” Lucifer smirked, taking a look at the grey wings behind the Angel's back. “It won't be long now.”

“What do you...oh.” Jimmy's wings twitched at the mental picture. An Angel's wings are what define them, how would he react if he were to lose them? And why is that Lucifer looks so calm about it? “I won't let it get to that.”

“I'm afraid you have no other choice, Jimmy. It has been...six hundred years, yes? And you're still in Hell.”

Jimmy frowned, lowering his gaze, curling his hands into fists.

“You came down here for a reason, did you not?” Lucifer continued. “And since i can't see Castiel anywhere...Jimmy, did you come all the way down here to conspire??” The devil chuckled, feigning shock.

“No! I...i...”

“I won't tell anyone.” Lucifer joked. “I doubt the casual hallucination would care anyway.”

“How are you so sure i am not just one of your hallucinations?” Jimmy spat back.

“My mind would never conjure something as pretty as you, little one.” And when the Devil winked, Jimmy blushed, looking away. “Now...go on, talk to me. It has been so long since our last chat.”

Lucifer sat cross-legged in the center of the cage, folding his wings against his back.

“We...didn't talk last time.” Jimmy found himself mimicking Lucifer's actions, sitting cross-legged on the cold floor as well. “And...Cas isn't here because...because he and Crowley don't know i'm here in the first place.”

At the mention of Crowley's name, Lucifer hissed. “He is still in power then.”

Jimmy nodded, pursing his lips. 

“See? Told you had come here to conspire.” The devil taunted.

“No, i was...i felt lonely. Cas has been...i don't think he likes me anymore, he's always around Crowley, we used to, uh...” Jimmy stopped himself though a pretty pink color creept up his cheeks.

“You used to...?” Oh. OH. Lucifer didn't need him to spill out the words for him, he got it. And he smirked, absently licking his lips. “Crowley was always a hogging bastard.” He smirked. “You came here to piss them off...hm. Well, don't leave so soon, little one, we've just started. In fact, i could listen to you talk for all eternity.” The soft chuckle at the end confused Jimmy though. He knows Lucifer's known for tempting others, for his charms, for his wits...but Jimmy...Jimmy just felt honestly and utterly confused.

“It's not like that...” The Angel whispered, tightening his fists on the denim. “I don't like one-sided conversations.”

“Feisty...fair enough.” Lucifer shrugged. “A question for a question then?”

Jimmy nodded, it did sound fair. “Can i...start?”

“Go ahead.”

“How did Crowley trick you?”

 

One of the demons Guthrie had sent to look out for Jimmy came back from his search after a few hours. And he brought alarming news.

“He did...what?!” If Guthrie didn't like it, he can already picture their King's reaction.

“Goddamn bird killed Scotty, the others are taking care of the corpse as we speak. If news of this spread through Hell, Crowley will have another thing coming. Angels aren't supposed to be pets, they're our common enemy, are they not? Fuck it, i say we kill them before they kill us all! What are those fancy collars around their necks for anyway?!”

“I will transmit your concerns to the King, Jerry.” Guthrie said, sounding as calm as ever. An outburst wouldn't be wise...even though he had warned Crowley countless times about owning two Angels...only to be ignored everytime, that is.

“Fucking transmit it like you mean it!” Jerry left and Guthrie hurried to the throne room.

The King had resumed his reading though the Angel wasn't kneeling at his feet anymore, he was sitting on Crowley's lap, head rested against his shoulder, as he traced invisible round patterns on the demon's clothed chest.

“My King.”

“Guthrie, bring any good news?”

Castiel lifted his head from the demon's shoulder and cast an expectant look towards the servant.

“I'm afraid not. Jimmy has gone rogue. Scotty is dead...and since we do not find the Angel anywhere, we can only assume he went to...the lowest levels. To Lucifer's cage if i'm allowed the dramatism.”

“Beg your pardon?” Crowley bolted from the throne and Cas jumped off his lap. “Did you just say Jimmy went to Lucifer's bloody cage?!”

“Jimmy...killed a demon?” Cas frowned.

 

“Ouch, Jimmy, did you really have to start there?” Lucifer fake threw a tantrum while Jimmy's blue eyes widened at the sight.

“Cas asked you the same last time...and you did not answer him.”

“Hm...true. Why waste time talking about such unpleasant events? Don't you want to ask me something else?”

But Jimmy wasn't having none of it.

“No.”

“Stubborn little thing you are...fine. I will oblige...just because it's you.”

“There's no one else around.” Came Jim's blunt statement.

“Cute. Well...where were we..ah, yes. Crowley.” He groaned. “ We used to be lovers, Crowley and I.”

And Jimmy doesn't know if Lucifer's toying with him...because...picturing Lucifer and Crowley together was just...wrong. Unimaginable even. Did he not despise all demons though they had been his own creation in the first place? Didn't make any sense.

“Why?”

“Why what, why were we lovers?” The Devil smirked, finding the little Angel's confusion to be quite adorable. “Crowley is...he has always been a sneaky bastard. He grows out on you. But i am sure you and your brother can relate.”

“We are not talking about me and Cas here.”

“Of course, i apologize.” Lucifer smiled and then continued. “ When i noticed, we were sharing the bed. Demons are...abominations, egocentric twisted spirits, but i thought Crowley was different. I was wrong.”

“You are an Archangel, God's favorite...how did you allow a simple demon to outsmart you like that?”

“Watch your tone, Jimmy.”

The Angel gulped but didn't look away this time.

“Right. Demons are tricky, i made them like that. I should have seen it coming...should have known betrayal would be the only way our peculiar relationship would eventually end.”

“Relationship.” Jim repeated.

“Something like that.” Lucifer shrugged, seeming bored. “Turns out he cut a deal with some Witch and...when i least expected it, i was trapped. Inside this very cage.” He said, gesturing at the bars. “Must have been a real powerful Witch since it has been eons and the magic still lasts until this very day.”

“I can feel it, the...the magic.”

“It is strong, yes. Had i the right ingredients, i would have easily gotten out of here a long time ago.”

“So...there's a way to get you out of there after all...”

“There is.”

“What would you do? I mean...if you were to escape the cage?” Jimmy asked, curious.

“Overthrow Crowley would be my top priority. Hell would go back to what it used to be, none of this...deals nonsense. They're pointless. Humans will end up in Hell one way or the other.”

“Not all humans are that bad.” Jimmy countered and Lucifer grinned.

“But they are, little one...every single one of them.”

“If i...was to set you free, would you leave the humans alone?”

Lucifer had to laugh at that.

“I'm serious.” Jimmy pouted.

“I know you are...hm...pertinent question, that one. Do you really think mankind deserves the beautiful planet they live in?”

“I...”

“Father sent Michael to cast me out because He thought i was acting like a spoiled little brat! But are these humans truly worthy of anything? These...these destructive, awful hairless apes? They will sell one another for money, they will slay each other out of jealousy...and...did God really expect ME to love them above Him?”

Jimmy was scared now. Even if Lucifer is still trapped. The Archangel was yelling and the powerful aura around him slipped through the cage, hitting Jimmy. His own Grace cowering at the intensity of Lucifer's corrupted one.

“I...i should go.”

“NO! No...please, don't...don't leave. We were talking, let's go back to that, shall we?”

“I don't know what else to ask.” Because Lucifer had just answered all of his doubts.

“ Then i guess it's my turn.”


	13. Chapter 13

Instead of sending a team after Jimmy, Crowley decided to take matters into his own hands this time. It has been ages since he locked Lucifer in that cage and ages since he last saw him, and to say he was a little nervous about the idea of having to facing him again after all that time, would be a rather curious understatement.

He'd handle Jimmy.

But would he be able to trust the Angel again? After having killed a demon?

Funny how he used to think Jimmy was the quiet one. He should have known! It's always the quiet ones..

Castiel wanted to go with him to the cage but Crowley didn't allow him, telling him to stay in his quarters until his return. The Angel had glared daggers at him but he had obeyed nonetheless.

“My King, are you sure it is wise you go alone?” Guthrie's voice had him snapping back to reality as they walked side by side to the intersection that led to the lowest levels.

“Lucifer can't get out the cage, i think i'm fine, thank you.” The King said in a teasing tone, turning his head to glance at his servant. “Aww, you do worry, Guthrie, touches me right where my bathing suit goes.”

“Not for nothing, sire, but i'd rather have you on the throne than a mad Archangel with daddy issues.”

“I'm touched.”Crowley snorted. “And this is where we part...” He said, reaching the path. “Make sure Cas doesn't leave my quarters. One rogue Angel is already a handful, can't even imagine what would happen if there were to be two!”

“Of course. Be careful down there.” Guthrie frowned, shaking his head. “My, even i have to admit that sounded a bit out of character.”

“...get out of my sight.”

“Gladly.” An exaggerated bow later, Guthrie was making his way back to the King's quarters to keep an eye on the Angel Castiel.

 

“What...what kind of question is that?”

Lucifer smirked, shrugging, his damaged wings barely moving from where they remained flopped against the floor. “Remember the rules, little one, a question for a question.”

“But...” Jimmy blushed, lowering his gaze.

“There's my answer...well, can't say i'm surprised. Demons are... _okay_ , but nothing beats the appeal and the beauty of another Angel.” The Devil teased. “It's okay, Jimmy, it's okay to sin. Do you think God actually gives a damn about what we do? About what His precious mankind does?” He chuckled. “I'd fuck my twin too if i had one.”

“Stop that!”

“Dirty little Angels...” The Devil pushed. “Crowley doesn't deserve any of you.”

“And you do?” Where did that come from?!

“We're family, are we not? A big, messed up family, but still family. I'd take good care of you...if only these bars weren't in the way...”Lucifer trailed off, letting the doubt settle in. Jimmy was so gullible and so easy to toy with, it was cute. Really cute. “I wouldn't ignore you...” 

And that did it.

“I...i have the feeling you're just...” Jimmy started, looking up at the Archangel. “You're trying to convince me into releasing you from this cage.”  
“I'd never...!” But the façade didn't last long. Lucifer started laughing. “ Can't blame a guy for trying, can you now?”

“I...i suppose you can't.”

“I'm not throwing empty promises into the wind either, little one. If i was to be free, i'd claim Hell back, yes...but you and your brother? I'd give you the choice to stay or leave. Surely you miss Heaven, do you not?”

At that, Jimmy slightly squinted, tilting his head to the side. “You would allow us to leave?”

“Why, of course. I did say i'd take good care of you. Setting you free...guess it counts, doesn't it? Now...if you chose to stay instead...” Lucifer's grin grew wider. “I'm sure we'd have a lot of fun together.”

“Huh...”

“And those things around your necks? Gone. For good. Restraining an Angel's Grace should be a crime.”

Jimmy reached for his collar, suddenly remembering what he did to get to the lowest levels. “Mine doesn't seem to work right anymore...it didn't stop me from, uh...killing a demon.”

“Ho-ho, you killed a demon? Good boy! I'm proud of you!” 

“What are the ingredients?” Jimmy's blunt question had the Devil confused there for a second. “For the...spell.”

Lucifer sincerely hoped this was real and not just another trick from the cage. Hearing this young Angel saying he wants to set him free, feels as good as it feels surreal. Lucifer will guide him, yes, but until the day he's able to set a foot outside, he'll have a hard time convincing himself he's not just hallucinating all over again.

“You will be rewarded after this.”

“Just ...stay true to your promises. That is all i ask.The ingredients?”

Poor innocent Jimmy.

Lucifer smirked and nodded. “First things first.You will have to be careful, i don't want anything to happen to you.”

“I will.”

 

Several minutes later, Crowley finally made it to the cage. He watched as Lucifer and Jimmy talked in hushed voices and...well, that couldn't be good!

“We have company.” Lucifer said, frowning, as he stood on his feet to glance Crowley's way. “ The King of Hell himself making an appearance? Must be Christmas!”

Jimmy quickly turned around and stood as well, folding his grey wings tightly against his back.  
“Jimmy...come. Let's go back, shall we? This is no place for you.” The King didn't bother answering the Devil, focusing on the Angel instead. “Let's go, Cas is worried about you too.”

“Crowley is playing you, Jimmy...” Lucifer teased.

“I...i am sure you are aware i killed one of the demons. Am i to receive punishment because of my actions?”

“Oh, good one! SO, Crowley, how are you going to punish little Jimmy here this time? Hint, if you're locking him away, my cage has plenty of room. Besides, feels kinda lonely here sometimes, ya know?”

“We will address the subject later...let's get out of here first, alright?” Crowley tried again, extending a hand at the Angel.

Jimmy didn't take the demon-King's hand but he ended up joining him anyway. “I'm sorry, i...i don't know what got into me.”

Lucifer was trying hard not to laugh. He needed Jimmy to go back so they can put their plan into action...even if that means the little Angel has to play submissive around the King of Hell for a while longer.

“Control your pets, Crowley.”

The demon and the Angel left and Lucifer pushed himself off the bars to go sit on a corner. The plan was in motion, now he just had to wait.

Even if...waiting is all he does.

 

Back to Crowley's quarters, Castiel launched himself at his twin when he walked inside. “I was so worried! What happened? You didn't...really kill a demon, did you?”

Crowley locked the door behind and let the brothers have their little reunion while he poured himself a glass of Craig.

“He...he tried to hurt me.”

“What? Why?”

Jimmy shrugged. He's never been good at lying, but...” I don't know. I was surprised when i actually smited him. I didn't think we could do that.”

“Oh, that's because...our old collars don't work anymore.” Cas stated. “Crowley had Guthrie bring us new ones. I'm already using mine, see?” He smiled, showing him the fancy collar tightly clasped around his neck.

“That means the demon would have hurt me if i happened to be wearing one of the new collars at the time. Doesn't make any sense. We shouldn't wear these things anymore.”

Ah. Hearing that, the King coughed. Crowley couldn't have Jimmy convincing his brother that the collars were bad for them!  
“Come now, Jimmy. The collars, they're-”

“We use them because you are afraid of what we might do when threatened.” 

“I think...my brother's right, Crowley.” That was Cas. Dammit. “If there are demons wanting to hurt us, we have to be able to defend ourselves. I don't even want to imagine what might have happened to Jimmy if...”

“The collars are staying, boys.” Crowley realized he had to be firm. “No demons will try to hurt you ever again, that's a promise.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes. Cas squinted.

“Come Jim, i have yours right here.”

“Can i go to my quarters afterwards?” He asked, approaching the demon.

“Of course.” Crowley removed Jimmy's old collar and reached for the new one. “I am curious though, what were you talking about with Lucifer down there?”

“Uh...nothing special. He speaks in riddles, i did not understand what he said most of the time.”

“I see...” Crowley's not sure he believes that. “There. You can go to your room now.”

“Thank you.” Jimmy mumbled, hating having to wear another collar. “Cas, you coming?”

Castiel looked between his twin and Crowley and grinned. “ No.”

“No?”

“Crowley still needs to give me something...i'll find you later, brother.”

The King seemed confused for a moment but then it hit him.Of course! Cassie wanted his reward still!

“Fine.”

“Jimmy left them but instead of going to his room right away, he found his way to one of the many storage rooms in that level.

If he's to bail Lucifer, he needs to work fast and take every opportunity he can.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucifer has no idea how much time has passed since Crowley came for Jimmy, but he's been feeling uneasy all day, sensing something's about to happen. The magic warding the cage resonated loudly, like it was alive and knew its time would eventually come to an end, thus making the atmosphere inside a little bit harder to deal with.

Not that Lucifer's not used to it, because he is...but today he can't stop shaking the feeling that freedom is...close. 

“You can try and trick me all you want...” He mumbled, pacing around the cage, his huge wings no longer having the ability to fold against his back, being plastered against the floor at all times. “Just not today.”

 

Lucifer wasn't the only one feeling something's amiss.

Crowley had this dreadful sensation something bad was about to happen...but what is he to do? He can't predict the future. And as far as he knows, his pets have been behaving, well...like they're supposed to. He was surprised with Jimmy's behavior mostly. He had expected for the Angel to go all crazy again but since the incident with Scotty and Lucifer's cage, he seemed rather quiet and collected.

As for Castiel, the Angel grew fonder of Crowley with each passing day.

No complaints there. If only Jimmy showed the same enthusiasm!

 

“Don't you get tired of reading all those books?” Cas said from the foot of the bed as he groomed his wings, straightening the rebel feathers that insisted on standing up.

“Don't you get tired of fucking Crowley?” Came the twin's blunt reply, not even bothering to lift his gaze from the book.

“No.” Castiel innocently replied. “You've been kinda off since you went crazy all those months ago...” The Angel let go of his wing and glanced over at his brother. “We're brothers, you can tell me what's bothering you.”

Jimmy didn't talk to him back then and Cas expects him to just open up for him all of a sudden?

“I'm fine.”

“But that's a lie.”

“What if it is? It's not like you care. Too busy kissing the King's ass to spare me a minute of your time and-” And he spilled the beans anyway, didn't he?

“What is that supposed to mean?”

And Jimmy just...rolled his eyes, passing the page. “Forget it. You're too far gone to get it at this point.”

“Are you jealous because Crowley likes me more or something?”

See, regular Cas would never say something of the sort. Smitten Cas? He'll say anything.

“He doesn't like you more, he likes you because you're easy.”

“Easy...?” Cas frowned, standing, spreading his wings. “Take that back, Jimmy, you take that back now!”

And since Cas seemed ready to start a fight, Jimmy closed the book and stood as well. “And if i don't? Are you going to fight me, _your brother_ , over some demon you think you owe something to?”

“If i well remember, you seemed eager to stay in Hell, Jim. You used to call it home, you never complained about Crowley's displays of affection towards us either...so? What? What changed? What's with the jealousy all of a sudden?”

“Jealousy!” Jimmy mocked...even though his brother couldn't be more right about it. Jealousy was a dangerous thing. If...a dead demon and a plan to free Lucifer are anything to go by. “You have no idea...”

Jimmy made a bee line for the door but Castiel put himself in the way. “Talk to me then. Don't just...turn your back on me and leave like you always do. If Crowley's truly the issue...he likes you as much as he likes me, he often says he wished you'd join us more often. See? He's not forcing you, he's not forcing me, he's not forcing us to do anything we don't want to!”

“I don't care about Crowley! I miss you!”

“What...?”

“I miss you, i want you, don't want anyone else...and you have absolutely no idea how much it hurts when you opt to go to Crowley's quarters instead of just...stay here with me. Like you used to.”

“You're not...jealous of Crowley then, you're...” Cas muttered, his wings assuming their position behind his back once again. “I didn't know.”

“Yeah, figured as much. Can you get out of the way now?”

“No.” No way he's letting his twin leave after what he just said. “I'm sorry you felt that way, i thought...we were on the same page. And you know how much i used to crave for Crowley, hm...” Still does, can't be helped. “Jimmy...you killed that demon on purpose and went to see Lucifer because you wanted to get back at Crowley, didn't you?”

Jimmy's response was a light shrug of his right shoulder.

“I...i don't even know what to say to that.”

“Don't say anything. Do the same as Crowley and pretend you believe my other version so we can live happily ever after. Whatever makes you feel better, i guess.”

Jimmy's sarcasm knows no bounds.

“Jimmy.” Cas scolded. “What did you really talk about with Lucifer?”

“So you can go running to Crowley and tell him everything? I don't think so.”

“Dammit, Jimmy, i'm not...you're my brother. I'd never betray you. Just tell me.”

“But you'd betray your King?” Jim teased. “Alright, how about this...know how Lucifer ended up in that cage in the first place?” When Cas shut his mouth and squinted in curiosity, Jimmy smirked and continued. “ Lucifer and Crowley used to be lovers...guess what, Crowley betrayed Lucifer, locked him up and stole the kingdom. I mean, i know demons are supposed to be evil, but...that's a whole new level of betrayal, don't you agree? Crowley's no King, he's just an usurper. There was no war, no armies against armies...only heartbreak and deceit. Pathetic, right?”

“They were lovers?” Cas' eyes widened in surprise. Yep, same reaction Jimmy had when Lucifer told him the whole story.

“Makes you think...if he'll eventually betray all of his lovers. “ Jimmy looked up at his brother, cleary hinting that his ass' the next in line in case something eventually happens.

“I don't have a title for Crowley to steal...” Cas stubbornly said.

“You get my point. It's alright, things will...change. For the better. You'll see.”

“I don't understand, for the better?”

Jimmy said nothing and walked past his very stunned twin, making his way to the door. 

“Jimmy? Wait, I...i miss you too.”

But the other Angel didn't quite believe that and left, closing the door behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Gathering the ingredients for the spell hadn't been too hard.

Jimmy had everything he needed... now he just needed a window of opportunity.

After he disposed of Scotty all those months ago, they had immediately dispatched another demon to take his post. Smith wasn't the brightest thing and getting rid of him wouldn't be a problem, but...Jimmy needed to make sure the other demons wouldn't find his dead meatsuit right away.

He'd have to hide it.

 

Meanwhile, Crowley sat up in his queen size bed, reading from an acient tome the Angel lying by his side has no idea what it is about. Cas would pout and groan once in a while, clinging to the demon, demanding his full attention...but the King of Hell didn't seem to care. He seemed more focused on the open tome over his lap.

Cas frowned. 

Crowley...Jimmy...and their books. _Ugh_.

The Angel threw an arm around the demon's waist, knocking the tome on purpose.

“Cas, darling...i'm busy.”

“No, you're not...”

Crowley adjusted the tome and turned the page.

But Cas sat up and knocked the tome onto the floor this time.

“Castiel” Crowley warned. “What's the matter with you today?!”

“I don't know...Jimmy's been...” He shrugged, his wings twitching, not even bothering finishing his sentence. “And you have been ignoring me everytime... after we copulate.”

“Aw...is my pet demanding we cuddle?”

Cas shrugged again. “Maybe...?”

The demon chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. “Well, aren't you a cute little Angel.” He said, smirk dancing in his lips, reaching out a hand to mess his pet's tousled hair. “You don't get to make any demands though...and i _was_ busy, so...why don't you go back to your room and hang out with your brother for a while, hmm?”

What, was...Crowley actually dismissing him? _Him_?!

“Pick up my tome on your way out, will you?”

Cas glared daggers at the demon as he got out of the bed. Crowley found it rather endearing instead of threatening. Can't be helped. Cas and Jimmy are just too cute for their own sake...even if they're two of Heaven's most terrible weapons, that is.

Two...tamed weapons.

“Here's your stupid tome.” Cas picked it up and threw it back onto the bed.

“Don't be like that, kitten...you know what happens when you misbehave, don't you?” The King reached for the old tome and held the Angel's gaze for a moment, eyes darting to the collar around his neck. “ _Don't you_?”

“Yes...”

“Good boy. Go on, now.”

Growling, Cas turned around and when he was about to open the door, Crowley spoke again.

“Ah ah...you're not going outside like that, are you?”

“Like what...oh”

He wasn't fully naked, but the shirt he wore didn't cover much.

“We wouldn't want other demons oggling what's mine...tsk tsk.” Crowley said, tilting his head towards the neatly folded pile of clothes in the corner. ”Take your clothes.”

 

Fully clothed, the Angel returned to the room he shares with his twin brother...only to find it empty. Where's Jimmy, he wonders? 

Cas has been tired of returning to an empty room after their last conversation and he can only imagine what his twin is up to.

What could he possibly be up to anyway? Hell's not _that fun_...not the same way it was when they were younger, at least.

 

Jimmy waited for perfect time to strike...and when the demons that had been talking to Smith departed, he stepped out of the sadows and walked towards him.

The demon looked his way, ready to send him off, when the Angel slammed him against the wall and placed a hand on his forehead.

Nothing happened.

“What...?”

“The fuck you think you're doing?! Get off me!” Smith shoved Jimmy, sending him tumbling backwards.

The collar...the collar had nullified his powers. 

“I'm telling the King you've gone rogue again, you Heaven filth...can't believe Scotty had to pay the price-”

But before Smith could finish that, Jimmy was reaching for the blade holstered around the demon's waist.

Jimmy had never killed anyone with a blade, save for some torture, but he wasn't afraid anymore. He had a mission to complete and he was going to see it through. No matter what.

The Angel stabbed the demon...but the demon didn't die.

He did scream in pain though, probably attracting more attention than Jimmy deemed necessary.

“You son of...FUCK!”

Trying not to panick, the Angel recalled a few words in a latin book he had read a while ago. According to those old pages, the right words would expell a demon out of its meatsuit.

Not sure if it would work and knowing it would only slow the demon down, Jimmy said the words and watched closely as the demon tried to fight against it.

Exorcize a demon back to Hell when they're already in Hell, well...Jimmy had to be fast and reach Lucifer's cage before anyone came after him.

_“Benedictus deus. Gloria patri.”_

Black smoke swirled out of control out of the human body's mouth and Jimmy reached for the bag with the ingredients, quickly making his way to the lower levels where Lucifer awaited him.

Of course Smith, in his true form, hovered his way back to the throne room to let Crowley know of Jimmy's acts.

Guthrie, who happened to nearby, squinted at the demonic smoke and rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. “What in the world, Smith...where's your meatsuit?!”

“The black smoke jumped a little, swirled on his own and then stopped.

“Jimmy did...what?!”

 

Lucifer was sitting in the middle of the cage, looking pensive, when he felt that familiar Grace approaching him. Smiling, the Devil rose to his feet and walked to the bars, gripping the iron with both hands. “Jimmy...you came, you actually came for me.”

“I said i would, hmm...i am sorry it took so long.”

“Time is not important...not anymore.” Lucifer smirked. “That bag...you brought it? Brought everything?”

Nodding, the Angel opened the bag and walked to the cage's limits, showing the Archangel its contents. Lucifer seemed pleased with what he saw.

“Silly Crowley...storing these things in Hell...”

“I am sure he did not expect anyone to go behind his back and attempt to free you.” Jimmy said.

“You did good, Jimmy...i shall reward you once i'm free. That, i promise you.”

“Will you free us? Cas and i?”

“I will.”

Jimmy nodded again. “Okay...we'll have to be quick, uh...Crowley might be gathering a little army to come after me as we speak.”

“Of course...let's get to it then.” Lucifer smiled, already tasting freedom, sweet freedom!


	16. Chapter 16

Sam was sitting on the bed, watching the news on the crappy Motel tv while Dean slept on the bed next to his. Their hunt last night turned out to be rough, the werewolf had been a sneaky one and both boys had ended up with a few scratches of their own, nothing too serious though. Nothing that a sip of scotch and some rest couldn't heal, according to eldest Winchester.

Dean mumbled something in his sleep and then shifted in bed, turning his back on his brother. Sam caught a glimpse of his older brother fumbling with the thin sheets, probably trying to pull them up.

The youngest Winchester snorthed and reached for the remote to turn the tv off.

Funny how their lives had changed in the past few years. Sam misses going to school but he knows going to College was never an option. But did he want to become a full time hunter? Hell no.

Then again, it's not like a hunter can ever have a normal apple pie life, can they?

At least Dean had forgotten about his little revenge. He hadn't mentioned it ever again, after the showdown with the King of Hell. Probably realized it was pointless.

He did take out his frustrations on each kill, Sam noticed. And he drank a lot more than he used to.

Sighing, Sam didn't bother removing his shirt and jeans, as he slid under the sheets.

Sometimes, he'd relive the fight at the asylum all those years ago, and wonder what had happened to those blue eyed Angels. Because he's sure they are Angels, even if Dean strongly disagrees. He wonders if they're still alive, if they're still following the King's orders...seriously. Angels tamed by a demon, how uncanny is that?

Sam was dozing off when a loud noise outside had his eyes snapping back open.

Dean was awake, too.

“The hell was that?” The eldest grumbled, rubbing an eye.

“No idea...” Sam got up from bed and glanced at his brother as he sat up. “Felt like...somthing hit the wall.”

Sam carefully approached the window and pushed the curtains aside. The huge tree standing next to the Motel had collapsed and fallen against the wall.

Taking a look at the base, it looked like it had been struck by lightning or something. But looking up at the sky, Sam didn't see any clouds or signs of an upcoming storm. “Weird.”

“What?” Dean joined him by the window and whistled when he saw the massive tree leaning against the wall. “The hell, how did that happen?”

“I have no clue, i-”

And then, everything started shaking.

“A fucking earthquake?! Here?”

The once clear sky became dark all of a sudden and the wind started blowing faster.

“Heads up, Sammy!”

Sam looked up and barely dodged the old chandelier that shattered against the worn out wooden floor. “What's going on?!”

 

Jimmy had placed all ingredients on the floor, following Lucifer's directions, and he'd look up at the Archangel once in a while, bright blue eyes squinting in confusion as he tried to make up the words the so called Devil was mumbling.

_“Libertas.”_

And as soon as Lucifer said that one final world, everything started shaking and fire came up to life around the cage. The Angel stumbled backwards, his wings preventing his fall.

Lucifer was smiling.

The fire vanished and the warding sigils encrusted on the material at the base of the cage started shining.

They shone brightly until, one by one, they started fading away.

Jimmy didn't feel the powerful magic enveloping the cage anymore and when he looked up, he didn't see the Archangel anywhere either.

“Lucifer...?

A cold hand touched his shoulder and the Angle startled, quickly turning around.

Lucifer was grinning at him. “I'm right here, little one.” The hand moved up to cup his cheek and Jimmy could feel his heart beating madly against his chest.

He wanted to help Lucifer, wanted to free him...and it worked. So why is feeling uneasy all of a sudden? Should he not be smiling and grinning, happy he had successfully accomplished his mission? “What...what happens now?”

“Now...” Lucifer leaned forward and pressed his cold lips against Jimmy's forehead. “I take back what's mine.”

“What have you done...!”

Crowley's frightened voice had both Lucifer and Jimmy looking his way.

The King wasn't alone. There were at least five demons with him. Cas wasn't with them, fortunately.

“Ah, Crowley...my own personal Judas!”

“Lucifer...”

The Devil vanished and reappeared behind the King, bringing a hand up to snap his fingers and instantaneously kill all demons around them. “There, that's better.”

“How did you pull this off?!” Crowley turned around, taking a couple steps backwards. He was scared, even Jimmy could feel it. “You brainwashed my pet, you-”

“He is _not_ your pet.” Lucifer said, anger rising in his voice. “We are not your trophies, let alone _pets_.”

“What are y-”

Lucifer glared at the demon and Crowley quickly shut his mouth. “You could have killed me if you wanted to...instead you chose to trap me in that filthy cage for eons...was i not a trophy? Something to remind all demons of how powerful you are?” Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head. “Using me to scare them. _Oh, look at me, i'm so powerful and smart, i caged the Devil! Dare defy me and much worse will happen to you!”_

Crowley frowned at Lucifer's little reenactment.

“I could just...” Lucifer started, lifting the demon's chin. Blue locking on hazel. “I could just kill you...it would be so easy...but you know? I think i'll..” The Devil caught a glimpse of the cage and smirked, looking back into Crowley's eyes. “I think i want you to suffer.”

Realization struck Crowley. Was he going to throw him into the cage to rot?!

“What do you think, Jimmy?” The Devil looked over Crowley's shoulder, meeting the Angel's eyes for a moment. “Should i kill him on spot or cage him?”

“I...i don't know.” The Angel said. No matter what Crowley had done to them, he's not sure he wants the demon dead. His brother cared a great deal for him and...and that was the fuel he needed to make up his mind. “Cage him, uh...i think it would be fair considering...he did the same to you.”

“Good riddance.”

“No, you can't do this to me, i-”

“I can...and i _will_.” Lucifer's gaze darted to the demon's lips and he closed the distance between them, giving the current King of Hell a little peck. Smiling, he dropped his hand and pulled away. “We could have been perfect together...but you had to go and ruin everything. Petty...greedy demon.”

With a gesture of his hand, Crowley found himself inside the cage. A new set of wards came to life and the demon realized he couldn't smoke out of his body let alone leave the cage. He was...trapped. Panic started rising in him.

Hell was a mess when Lucifer was in charge and he had worked so hard to keep it under control...

Crowley glanced over at the Angel and when Jimmy looked away, he shook his head, disappointment obvious on his features.

What had he done to Jimmy to suffer a betrayal like this?

No...this was all Lucifer's fault. He had brainwashed the Angel. Yes, that was the only thing that made sense to him at the moment.

Poor Crowley was in denial.

“You won't get away with this!” He yelled, gripping the iron bars.

“I already did.” Tossing Crowley a mock flying kiss, the Devil beckoned the Angel closer and both left together, leaving the now former King of Hell alone to his thoughts.

 

Castiel paced the throne room, seeming rather annoyed, when he heard screams outside.

_“Holy Fuck, it's fucking Luc-aaaahh!”_

_“Where the hell is Crowley?!”_

And then....silence.

The Angel slowly walked towards the twin doors but before he could push them open, they opened before him, revealing Lucifer and Jimmy, walking side by side.

“Lucifer?!”

“Hello, Castiel...been a while, huh? My, aren't you a pretty sight.” Lucifer winked and walked towards the throne.

“Jimmy...what...w-what is the meaning of this? Where is Crowley?” He tried, reaching out for his twin.

“He is alive.” Came Jim's blunt reply.

“Come.” Lucifer gestured for both Angels to approach him as he sat up on the throne, getting comfy. 

Jimmy went gladly while Cas stayed rooted to place, not moving an inch. He watched as Jimmy stood awkwardly next to the Archangel before he had him sitting on his lap.

Cas frowned.

“You did this? Jimmy, did you actually...did you free him?!”

“He did, Cassie.” Lucifer replied instead of Jimmy. “Jimmy's my good boy, isn't he?” He grinned, running a hand through Jimmy's dark locks.

Jimmy blushed, lowering his gaze.

“Why?” Cas asked.

“Wanted us to be free. Wanted us to be together...like we used to. Without...Crowley in the middle.”

“So you went and...and ruined Hell out of jealousy?!”

“That will be enough, Castiel.” Lucifer chimed in. “Jimmy did the right thing. I am Hell's true King, Crowley was...nothing but an opportunist cockroach.”

“I want to see Crowley, where is he?” The Angel demanded.

“Jimmy...” Lucifer snickered. “I did promise i'd be good to you and your twin...but it seems he does not want to cooperate...”

“No, he...he will understand. Won't you...Cas?” Jimmy pleaded.

“No!”

“Perhaps you need proof...” Lucifer rose a hand and Jimmy panicked.

“No, don't-”

A snap of fingers and both of Jimmy's and Cas' collars were gone.

Oh.

Their clothes had also changed. They now wore the same clothes they wore when they first visited Lucifer all those years ago. He liked them better that way, reminded him of home.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zd7ybs)  


And how he wished he could go back.

The mere memory of Michael casting him out to Hell though...

“There, you're free. Free to do whatever you want, free to leave Hell...as long as you remember who's in charge.”

Cas glared at the Devil, fingertips grazing the sensitive skin on his neck. “From a prison to another?”

“Cas, Lucifer just freed us, you could show some...”

“Gratitude?” Cas spat. “You're insane, Jimmy!”

Cas' wings spread behind his back and his eyes shone a bright blue.

“Hm...interesting display of power, little one.” Lucifer said, poking his lower lip a couple times, seeming rather amused. “Archangel beats Angel though...do you really want to go there? Or...will you be a good boy as well and show me some respect?”

“I'll never-”

“Castiel.” Lucifer warned. “I like you, i really do...don't make me punish you.”

“No, you don't have to, Cas will...he'll understand. Give him time.” Jimmy said.

Cas folded his wings against his back but the defiant look was still there.

“If you say so.” Lucifer shrugged, looking up into Jimmy's eyes, a hand moving up and down the Angel's wings. “Now...what if we all go take a walk topside, huh? Fresh air! God knows i need it...” And then he laughed. “ _God_...that son of a bitch.”

“I'd like that.” Jimmy smiled, seeming eager.

“What about Hell?”

“Hell can wait. “ Was Lucifer's answer. “The demons know daddy's back...they'll be good and obey...if they don't want to be wiped out for good, that is.”

“Cas.” Jimmy removed himself off Lucifer's lap and walked towards his brother. “We're free. We get to go back to Earth...why...why aren't you happy?”

“We're not free. We'll never be free...” He mumbled.

 

The storms, the quakes, it only got worse.

It was all over the news. Reports of massive tornados and hurricanes devastating entire towns and equally massive earthquakes destroying whatever's left standing. Flocks of birds dropping dead everywhere. Dead cattle.

It was chaos.

The believers were calling it the end of times.

The skeptics were blaming the government for not doing anything about the climate change.

The hunters though...they knew.

“Omens. Means...the Devil walks the Earth.” Bobby said, turning pages on a very old book. “Balls!”

“The Devil...the...actual Devil?” Sam asked, taking a look at the pictures on the book.

“Yep. There have been storms before, dead cows, birds, you name it...but this? This is biblical.” Bobby got up from his chair and went to pour himself a glass of whisky.

“How do we stop it?” Dean asked from the couch, turning pages on a book as well. “How do we ice the goddamn Devil and stop these apocalyptic events?”

“I haven't got a fricking' clue, princess.” He said, downing the whisky.

“Certainly not gonna find it on the bottom of that glass.” Dean smirked.

“Guys...” That was Sam. “Hell has a King...do you think...they'll fight for power?”

“C'mon, Sam! An Archangel against a demon? My bets are on Lucifer.”

“Well...how did that demon become King in the first place, huh? Must have known a trick or two.” Sam shrugged.

“Uh-huh...so what, are you saying we should capture the King of Hell and ask him how he dealt with the Devil last time?” Dean rolled his eyes, closing the book and tossing it aside. “Bobby, i think i'm gonna need one of those.” He pointed at the bottle.

“The Angels...” Sam started.

“Not this again, Sam...those guys weren't angels!”

“You're not going to say they don't exist, are you? According to the lore we just read, Lucifer IS still an Archangel...”

And Dean felt stupid all of a sudden. “I'll take the bottle, thank you.” He got up from the couch and reached for it.

“Watch it, idjit! That's my best scotch.” Rolling his eyes, Bobby turned to Sam. “What were you saying about Angels?”

And Sam told Bobby the whole story. Unlike his brother, the older hunter seemed to believe him. 

“Capture the Angels and ask them to help capture the Crowley guy, the King?”

Sam nodded. “I mean...” He laughed awkwardly. “Sounds good on paper, right? I have no idea how we'd do it...”

“For all we know, Crowley could be dead already.” Dean said, lifting the bottle to his lips.

“That's a possiblity.” Bobby nodded. “But if Crowley actually managed to usurp the throne, i'm sure he wouldn't go down that easily.

“So, what do we do?” The oldest Winchester asked.

“Guess we wait.” Sam replied. "And read some more."

 

“Can you stop them? Please.” That was Jimmy.

Both Angels seemed horrified by the destruction in the first town they popped into.

“Guess i could.” Lucifer said, indifferent. “These humans...it doesn't...it doesn't quite smell right anymore, it just...smells like smoke and desperation everywhere.”

Last time he walked the Earth, pollution didn't exist at all.

“Please.” Jimmy pushed.

“Fine...” Huffing, the Devil stopped the storms, the quakes...everything went back to normal. The sun even rose up in the sky, contrasting with the destruction on the ground. 

“What about the town, the countless lives that have been lost?” Cas said in a defiant tone.

“That does not concern me, little one. Come on, let's continue our walk, shall we?”

Things might have calmed down a little around the globe, but the massive destruction would take mankind years to rebuild.

 

“Lucifer is...free.” The Archangel Raphael watched everything from up above, slightly cringing at the horrific sight. Their Father's beautiful creation was nothing but pure chaos and death.

“Greaaaat...” Gabriel shook his head as he sucked on a lollipop, much to his brother's annoyance, and kneeled, taking a look downstairs. “Think he's pissed? He looks pissed.”

“Gabriel, this is not the time.”

“No? When, then? Also, did you notice he has two Angels with him?”

Raphael went silent.

“Like...the twins that vanished from Heaven years ago?” Gabe pushed, standing. “Now, how did that happen, bro?”

“If they are the ones behind Lucifer's freedom, i will end them.”

“Hah...nah, you won't.”

“Michael hasn't showed up in thousands of years. He will not come.” The eldest Archangel said. “And i doubt Father will make an appearance.”

“Thought the demon had it under control last time i checked.” Gabriel said, making annoying noises as he bit on the lollipop to get to the bubble gum.

“We have to intervene, Gabriel. If Castiel and Jimmy are truly responsible for this...then, it is all my fault. I should have looked for them.”

“What, you didn't?!” Gabe sounded shocked. “Damn...yeah, guess you're right. If this is your mess, gotta clean it yourself.”

 

Lucifer got tired of the smells and destruction and eventually zapped the three of them to a large green field, covered with flowers. There was a waterfall and several animals going on about their routines and it was so peaceful and smelled so right, the Archangel felt even closer to home.

Yes, this was more like it.

This was the Earth his Father had envisioned. And even though he hated God with all his strenght, he had to admit this planet was one of his finest creations.

“Wow!” Jimmy's smile widened as he watched a huge bear catching a fish in the water. “Did you see that? Did you?!”

Deprived of many things, everyting seemed new to the Angels now.

They had watched the Earth several times when they were back on Heaven, sure, but nothing beats being close to the real deal.

Even Cas looked...sort of happy. And he didn't want to. He wanted to go find Crowley.

“Sure did, Jimmy. Look...she's teaching her cubs.” Lucifer pointed to a couple fur balls running the bigger bear's way. “Teaching them how to survive on their own.”

At the sight of the tiny bears, Jimmy's and Cas' eyes widened.

“Can i pet them?”  
“Can i keep one?”

Lucifer chuckled at the change in them, especially Castiel.

“These are wild animals, little ones, not to be messed with, not to disturb. And certainly not our pets.” He then approached the twins and softly caressed their heads. “Same way you are not meant to be pets.”

“Whatever.” Cas pulled away. “What are we doing here, wh-...oooh, is that a baby deer?!”

They might be two mature Angels but their attention span sure still resembles their early years.

“I believe it is.” Lucifer smiled, nodding, turning his head to glance over at the animal as well.

Cas' fingers twitched, wanting to approach the deer and pet it...but then a huge black bear jumped out of a bush and attacked it.

“Oh no!”

The Angel was about to come to the deer's rescue when the Archangel placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “This is the course of Nature, Cas, we can do nothing but watch.”

“But...”

Even Jimmy seemed eager to help the deer. But if Lucifer wasn't letting his brother do it, he wasn't going to disobey either.

The bear tore the deer's meat like it was paper and the three Angels could do nothing but watch, Cas and Jimmy in horror and Lucifer in deep interest. “Survival of the fittest...” He mumbled, turning to gaze at the twins. “Hope you learn something from this.”

“What is there to learn, we just let a bear kill a poor innocent deer!” Cas countered.

“The bear's innocent as well, Cassie.”

The analogy was almost palpable.

“I don't want to be here, i want to go back to Hell.” The Angel squinted, crossing his arms over his chest. “You said we're free, so...”

So Cas tried to leave.

He spread his wings and when he was about to take off, he realized he couldn't. “What...”

“Now now...can't afford to have a little rebel to go back and find a way to release Crowley, can i?”

“Cas, stay...look, this is much better than being stuck in Hell forever.”

“I don't care, i want Crowley!”

“Single minded little Angel, aren't you?” Lucifer mocked. “ Whatever Crowley offered you, i can offer as well.”

Jimmy looked up at the Archangel, not liking his tone.

“What! No, i...no...you can't.”

“Oh? Telling me what i can and cannot do?” The Devil smirked, pressing two of his fingers against the Angel's forehead, taking a peek into his memories.

What he saw there didn't surprise him. Not in the slightest.

“Hm...” Lucifer dropped his hand and eyed Cas for a moment, tongue coming out to lick at his lower lip. “Can definitely give you that if that's what you crave for.”

“Lucifer?” Jimmy interrupted, softly gripping his arm. “You're not, i mean...not going to hurt Cas, are you?”

“I'd never...” He said. Jimmy sighed his relief. “Unless he makes me do it, that is.” And Jimmy tensed up all over again.

“I don't want you to touch me!” Cas blushed furiously, realizing the true meaning behind the Devil's words. He knew he...liked...loved? He knew he _cared_ for Crowley, knew he craved him in a carnal level that matched that of a demon or a human...

“Crowley's not touching you again, ever. And i will not allow anyone else to touch you either.”

Castiel furrowed his brows, taken aback by the Devil's words. “I thought...we weren't meant to be pets.”

“Cas...”

“Shut it, Jimmy...you...you doomed us all, this is your fault.” The Angel stepped backwards and since he couldn't fly, he started running.

“Cas!” Jimmy yelled, ready to go after him. Lucifer stopped him.

“Let him be. As soon as he realizes Earth is no better than Hell, he'll come back.” 

“But...i don't want him to be alone, he might get hurt, i-”

“He will be fine. Now...” Lucifer grinned, cupping Jimmy's face between his hands. “What shall we visit next?!”

 

“Apparently, the storms and the quakes stopped. Just like that.” Dean said, snapping his fingers. “The hell?”

“Maybe the Devil got bored?” Sam joked.

“I don't know, man...this is all...i don't buy it. It's like...calm before the storm.”

Sam squinted at his brother and Dean looked confused. “Fine, calm before another storm...shut up, nerd.”

“I didn't even say anything!”

“Shut up.”

“Okay, thanks for the intel. Rufus. No. This doesn't make us even. You show up at my door and i will shoot your ass.” Bobby hang up the phone and walked into the living room, joining the brothers.

“Get this-”

“Hah, Bobby, that's Sam's trademark line.”

“Screw you, Dean.”

Rolling his eyes, Bobby continued.

“Rufus says a fellow hunter living in the mountains to the north spotted a strange guy accompanied by other two strange guys wearing white...dresses?” The old man shrugged. “ Kinda matches your description of those Angels, Sam.”

“So...the guy with them...?”

“No idea.”

“Okay. We drive North, fetch us some Angels and torture them until they give us some answers! I'm in. Sounds easy enough.” Said Dean.

“We're not torturing them, Dean! They helped us at the Asylum, remember? They saved both of our lives.”

“Tomato, tomatoe.” Dean shrugged. “ How are we gonna capture them anyway? How does one capture an Angel? Found anything, Bobby?”

“I might have.” Bobby nodded. “But if Sam says they're good, they might come along willingly.”

“What?” Dean laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Just saying, idjit. Taking the diplomatic path sometimes is not a bad option.”

“I agree with Bobby.” The youngest Winchester said.

“Yeah...right. No way i'm going unarmed into this.”

“No one said otherwise, dumbass.” Bobby went back to his desk and grabbed all books about Angels he had been reading, coming back into the living room and dropping them on the tiny coffee table next to the couch.

“Not going unarmed and neither unprepared. Start reading, boys.”

Staring at the pile of books, Dean sighed, rubbing his neck. “Gonna need coffee for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter i've written in my entire life. Wooot!! **=O**


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel ran and ran...and the farther he got away, Lucifer's power over him seemed to wear off.

The moment he felt he could use his wings again, he took off and flew into the sky.

But where was he going? He didn't even know where he was...how is he to find his way back to Hell?

It did feel good to use his wings again...even if it drained him. Hell had damaged them and they will never go back to what they used to be...but at least he's still able to fly.

A small town came into view and the Angel looked both surprised and relieved it was still standing. Lucifer's wrath hadn't reached it. Good.

But as he flew over a few houses, his wings started giving out. “Not now...” He tried flapping them, trying to at least fly past the bigger buildings, when they finally gave out for good and he fell, hard, on the roof of an old church.

He actually fell right through it and landed on the ground floor, startling a few people sitting on the benches, interrupting their silent prayers.

“Ow...” Cas groaned as he moved the concrete and broken tiles off him, his wings shifting behind his back.

Immediately the people in the church started freaking out!

They didn't look scared though, at least not at first.

They're people in a church, watching someone who just fell through the roof, sporting a pair of huge wings behind his back...

Of course they thought it was a miracle!

“God sent us one of their Angels!” A woman yelled, strongly gripping her rosary. “It's a miracle, a real miracle...”

“Someone get Father Boyle!” A male voice this time.

“I...i'm sorry i...” Cas started, looking up. “I'm sorry i broke your roof.” He stood, noticing his white gown had a few tears here and there, seeming oblivious to the humans' reactions towards him.

“Did...did God send you to help us with the current crisis?” The same woman asked, taking a step towards him. “

“Hm...what?”

“These are the end of times, are they not? But God sent you for a reason, didn't He?”

Squinting, the Angel slightly tilted his head to the side, looking rather confused.

“No...Father didn't...He has been absent for a long time.”

“What are you saying?!” An Angel saying God was gone? “You are an Angel...yes? Unless...” And that's when she took a closer look at his wings. They weren't white, they were grey and fragile...and they surely didn't look very angel like. “You are a demon!”

“What? I'm not!” 

“Where is this creature you speak of?” Father Boyle's voice could be heard from outside.

“Inside, it fell through the roof...and i don't think its wings are fake, Father!” The man by the door said. “Should we arm ourselves?”

“Do it. It's best we are prepared. Just in case.” The priest entered the church and his gaze immediately landed on the huge hole on the roof. The building has been needing a good restoration for years now...guess they can't postpone it anymore, Boyle mused. “Where is...oh.” As soon as his gaze found Castiel, he blessed himself. “Lord have mercy...”

“Father!” The woman rushed to him. “Do not let it deceive you. It said God is gone...i believe this is not an Angel of the Lord but a demon! A demon in disguise!”

“I am not a demon! Why...why do you keep calling me that?!” Cas was not amused. Then again, what is he still doing here? “I am very sorry for your roof, but i have to go.”

But when he tried leaving, a couple guys outside aimed their shotguns at him. “One more step and you're dead, creature.”

“I...are you mad at me because of the roof?” Because in Cas' mind, it was the only thing that made sense.

Father Boyle went outside, the woman following right behind, and both stood next to the armed men. “What business do you have here? “ He asked.

“Father, you really gonna talk to it?!” One of the men snorted. “Just let us kill it, before you compromise the whole village!”

“Your guns cannot harm me, but...hm...it would still hurt, so...please, don't shoot me.”

Boyle's eyes widened at the creature's gentle tone and politeness. Not that he has seen demons before, but...that was a very uncharacteristic behavior for a creature of Hell. If he's actually one, that is.

“I'll handle this.” An unarmed man approached the group, patting the guys on the shoulders and taking a good look at the Angel before gazing back at the priest. 

“Garth?”

Garth, the guy who moved to town a couple years ago and played the pipe organ every sunday? That Garth? The armed guys chuckled and the woman sighed.

“Hey...don't look at me ike that.” Garth pouted. “ Just...trust me on this one. Let me handle the situation.”

Sure, Garth's scrawny figure didn't make it easy for them to trust him.

When no one said anything, he frowned. “I have experience dealing with the...supernatural, let's call it that way if we're to label it.”

“Father, i'm not sure we should...” The woman mumbled.

“And how would you deal with it, Mr Fitzgerald? These men are armed and you are not...and if this...thing...” And Cas frowned at that. “..is to overpower you and kill everyone in town, i am sure it will do it in a blink!” Boyle said, sounding exasperated.

“Wow, you sure know how to hurt a man's feelings, Father Boyle.”

Why was Cas still here again?

The Angel didn't care about these people. He was happy their town had survived the recent cataclysms, but he has to find a way back to Hell, he can't afford to waste his time entertaining these weird humans.

When he simply turned around and started walking away, one of the armed men pulled the trigger and landed a shot right next to the Angel's bare feet. “And where the hell you think are you going?!”

“Dude! What was that for?! You'll scare our guest!” Garth yelled, walking towards Castiel. “You okay, fella? Look...” Lowering his voice, he ignored the protests from the group. “I know who you are...well, sort of, so...let me help, yeah? Come with me.”

“I don't need your help.” Cas said.

“The people are scared. It has been crazy all around the globe...and this town? Heck, they're all extreme religious people, they're already going insane, saying the Apocalypse is coming and hoarding supplies!”

“They are not far from the truth.” Came Cas' blunt reply. “You said you know me...how come?”

“Garth, step away from the demon!”

“He's not a demon!”

Huh, Cas might be starting to like this Garth guy.

“Come with me, i'll explain.”

“Okay. But i cannot stay for long...”

“Fair enough.” Garth smiled, nodding, turning towards the group. “It's alright, folks! I'll take him with me, make sure he does not punch through any more roofs!” He laughed.

“Do you think this is funny?” Boyle asked, sounding more annoyed than anything.

“Well, kinda. You gonna let us pass?”

“Father?” One of the men looked the priest's way, waiting for further instructions. 

“Hmm...you have until tomorrow, Garth. If the creature's still alive and within our village's range, the men will kill it.”

“Alright alright...let's go, before they change their mind.” Garth gestured for the Angel to accompany him and so he did.

 

“The Grand Canyon...beautiful, isn't it?” Lucifer said, smiling, gaze following the outline of the rocky walls. “If there is any place on Earth that puts into perspective the grandiosity of Mother Nature, this is it. Don't you agree, little one?”

Jimmy was sitting on a rock, next to Lucifer, but he didn't look as excited as he did. “I wouldn't know...”

Lucifer continued. “ Hael built this, you know...last time she was on Earth. And i have to say she did a great job. I could stare at the Grand Canyon for hours.”

Jimmy shrugged.

“Are you not liking the tour, Jimmy?”

Blue eyes looked up, meeting the Devil's. “I am...i just wished Cas was here.”

“We will take this tour again, many times, and your brother will be with us by then.”

“How are you so sure?” Petulance had crept into his voice but Lucifer didn't seem to mind. He aknowledged the little Angel's sadness but that was all.

“Call it a lucky guess.” Lucifer winked and Jimmy looked away.

“What are you going to do? After...i mean, after this tour is over.”

“Hmm...” The Archangel leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows. “I have claimed Hell...i have come back to visit all of my favorite places on the planet...yes, you do raise a good question, Jimmy.”

“I do?”

“Yes. I was wondering...if either Father or Michael would come for me if i...dunno, dared to raise a teeny tiny Apocalypse.” He snickered. “Michael did say God left because of me, didn't he? Perhaps i can force him to come back...if his precious mankind is in the verge of extinction.” And then he turned to face the younger Angel, ignoring the horror plastered across his features. “What do you think, little one, think that would work?”

The Angel shook his head no a couple times, swallowing dryly. “No, please...you don't have to do that.”

“Oh? Are you trying to tell me what i can and can't do, Jimmy?” Lucifer smirked.

“You can always find other things to entertain yourself if you are bored. I..i like books. Have you ever read any books? Crowley had...hm...we had many of them in our room. I read them all and it wasn't boring at all.”

Poor Jimmy. Deep down he knows that's a poor argument...but what else can he say?

“Aren't you the cutest thing...” The Devil didn't seem to pay Jimmy's words much attention and he reached out a hand to cup the younger Angel's chin instead.

“I-i'm just saying.” He muttered, lowering his gaze, feeling Lucifer's cold hand against his chin, his thumb ever so slightly tracing the seam of his lips. “Cas used to get bored a lot too and w-”

“Oh, i know what you did.”

Jimmy's eyes widened as he looked up at him.

“When i looked into his memories...i saw everything.”

Jimmy blinked, pink coloring his cheeks.

“Is that how you plan to entertain me, Jimmy?” A smirk. “ To keep me from causing pain and destruction? Huh?”

The thumb then poked insistently against the Angel's lips, urging them to part. And they did. Jimmy looked frightened, yes, but also curious. Was Lucifer taunting him or...?

“You are beautiful...the things i would do to you. To Castiel...”

Jimmy sighed, not knowing what to do, not putting any resistance when the cold thumb pushed into his mouth. “I've been caged for too long.”

Lucifer leaned forward, his cold breath ghosting over Jimmy's warm lips. “It has been too damn long.” And then he pulled his hand away, replacing his thumb with his lips and tongue, claiming the younger's Angels in a rather harsh kiss.

Jimmy didn't move, didn't kiss back, he didn't do a thing.

And when Lucifer pulled away, licking his lips, he finally released a breath of a sigh.

“Tainted by Hell, yet so...clean.”

And how's that even possible? Jimmy has done a lot of bad things. He has tortured, killed...fornicated with both his twin brother and the King of Hell himself...he didn't get it. He didn't get Lucifer at all.

“I'm not...i'm not clean.”

He can't be.

“You are still an Angel. You rebelled against your captor, your demonic captor, because you knew it was the right thing to do. It wasn't...” Lucifer snorted.” You didn't do it out of jealousy, like your brother believes you did.”

“I...did. I wanted him back. Wanted to...go. Just go.”

“Not back home then?” He smiled, looking up into the sky.

A shrug.

“You wanted to feel like an Angel again. You wanted to save your brother.”

When Jimmy didn't say anything, he continued. “And that's why you're still clean.”

“I don't get you.” The youngest blurted out.

“Neither did Father.” The Devil joked. “Now...” He stood. “ Ever been to Bethlehem?”

Jimmy denied, standing as well. “Can we go find Cas, please?”

“I told you not to worry about him. He can't go too far.”

“Are you sure?”

“His wings won't let him go too far. Besides, i'll always know where to find him.”

“Then...what are we waiting for?!”

Lucifer sighed. “Wouldn't it be nice...if he came back to us of his own will? Hm?”

“How is he to find us if we keep travelling around the world?!”

“A prayer will do, little one. “

Huh. It might...if Castiel actually wants to rejoin them. Which Jimmy doubts he does. He seemed well focused on going back to Crowley.

 

Sam and Dean were halfway to the town in the mountains when Sam's phone rang.

“Is it Bobby?” Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

“No...unknown number. Hello?”

“Am i talking to Sam Winchester?” The voice on the other side of the line asked.

“Huh, yeah, that's me. Who is this?”

“Right, sorry. It's Garth! The hunter who tipped Rufus. I then called Bobby and he gave me your number.”

“I see. Got anything else for us?”  
“Oh yeah! I got the Angel. His name's Casteel...Cast-yel? Something like that.”

“What?! How?”

“He just so happened to fall through our church's roof a few hours ago.”

“Dude, what is it?” Dean looked at his brother for a moment.

“It's...uh...the hunter, Garth, he says he has captured one of the Angels.”

“Seriously??”

“Hey, i didn't capture him...i asked him to come with me and he did.”

Sam chuckled. “ Okay...well, don't lose him. We'll be there in a few hours.”

“Alright! See you soon, guys.”

Sam finished the call and smirked. “Surreal.”

“What, what did he say? How did he capture the damn Angel?”

“He asked him to go with him and he...did, apparently.”

“What the actual hell?” Dean looked dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really need to think of a way to finish this(?) -Insert deep sigh here!-


	18. Chapter 18

“I like this.” Castiel said, smiling, while watching tv, pressing random buttons on the remote. “Are you sure these humans aren't trapped inside this...” He gestured towards the tv and then glanced over at Garth.” ...thing?” And he had probably asked that for the nth time since Garth couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement at his guest.

“What are you watching this time?”

“Just...women fighting each other because of...” Cas squinted, leaning a little forward. “Face...painting?”

“Oooh, you're watching the Bad Girls Club?! Scoot over!” Garth sat next to the Angel on the couch and stared at the screen, seeming hypnotized by one particular scene where two girls were bitch-slapping the crap out of each other.

“Is it a...club, a specific house for female humans, who have been bad then? But...what did they do?”

Garth smirked. “You have nooo idea...” And then he giggled. 

Cas glanced back at the screen and after a moment he looked back at the other man. “What is a...dirty ass slut?”

 

Hours later, Sam and Dean arrived to the little town hidden in the mountains. Townsfolk were staring at them in curiosity mostly because they don't get many visitors, at least not that often, and not to mention they all seemed on edge. It's not everyday a creature falls through their church's roof after all!

“People here look like they stopped in the nineteenth century or something.” Dean joked, slamming the car door shut.

“Yeah, and they all look like they own an arsenal so you better watch what you say, Dean.” Sam scolded, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “I'll let Garth know we've arrived. “He said, typing a quick text.

“Look.” The oldest Winchester pointed at the church. “Son of a bitch, that's a big hole.”

“Where? Oh.” Sam finished texting Garth and gazed at the church as well. “Damn. I hope Castiel is alright.”

“Dude.”

Sam gazed at his brother, raising a brow. “What?”

“That thing's not your friend, who cares if it's alright or not?”

The youngest rolled his eyes and then his phone buzzed. “Garth says his house is the one down the hill, the yellow one.”

“Alright, let's get this over with.”

 

“I want to thank you for your hospitality, Garth, but it is time i go.” Cas said, getting up from the couch.

And since the Winchesters were about to arrive, the hunter had to convince the Angel to stay a while longer.

“Wait! Wait...what about this?” Garth switched channels until he found one where people were talking about their pets. Puppies, cats...you name it.

This seemed to catch Cas' attention.

“A dog!” The Angel pointed at the screen, sitting back on the couch.

“Yep!”

“I remember playing with one before...” Cas trailed off, watching the show. “The hellhounds weren't nearly as good looking but they were nice too.”

“Hellhounds?” Garth's eyes widened in both curiosity and shock at the mere mention of those creatures. “Those aren't supposed to be nice!”

“Growley and Juliet were.” The Angel smiled. “Their caretaker didn't like when...my brother and I played with them. He said they should be scary, not _cute_.”

“I'm having a hard time picturing cute hellhounds.” Garth chuckled and then a knock on the door had him turning his head away. “Must be them...be right back!”

“Who?”

The hunter got up from the couch and walked out of the tiny living room to go open the door for Sam and Dean. “Hello!” He greeted them cheerfully and then pulled each one of them for a hug. “It's nice to finally meet you!”

“You're Garth?” Dean asked, frowning, taking notice of the hunter's scrawny figure.” You sure?”

“Dean...” Sam nudged his brother on the side and offered Garth a little smile. “It's nice to meet you too, Garth. So...where is he?”

“Right. This way!”

The hunter led them into the living room and Sam got a little nervous. Been years since he saw Castiel, will he still remember him?

As soon as the brothers walked into the living room, Cas turned on the couch and looked over at them. Bright blue eyes widened in recognition, a smile making its way up his slightly chapped lips.

“Sam!”

“Hi.” Sam rose a hand, shyly greeting the Angel. Though Castiel had grown, he still looked the same. Same messy dark hair, same big blue eyes...and funny how he wore the same clothes he was using when they first met.

His wings weren't the same though.

And the light above his head was barely there.

“Sam, you're here...you're alright!” The Angel jumped over the couch and rushed towards the youngest Winchester to put his arms around him.

Dean lifted a brow at the scene while Garth grinned.

Sam didn't hug back, mostly because he didn't know where to put his hands...taking the fact the Angel's wings were right behind his back and not looking too good. “Yeah...i'm glad you're okay too, Cas.”

“For fuck's sake, you saw him for a total of five minutes in your entire life...” Dean started complaining because...well, it's what he does best. He doesn't trust these Angels and he surely doesn't want them around his little brother either.

How is he to play cool around Castiel if the last time he saw him, he was torturing him?

Garth took a picture of their awkward hug with his phone and let out a very inhuman noise. “This one's going in my memories album.”

Rolling his eyes at the odd hunter, Dean looked between his brother and the Angel.

“We're not here to catch up and eat pie...even if it would be nice.” Dean coughed, casting Garth a look that said 'better have pie next time', and then he continued. “We're here to ask you a few questions, Cas. Castiel. _Whatever_.”

The Angel seemed to ignore Dean.

“I wanted to apologize for what happened at the asylum. I...Jimmy and I didn't have the opportunity to do so, hm...”

“You saved me. And my brother. You don't need to explain yourself.” Sam said, trying to reassure him.

“What, of course he does Sammy!”

Castiel turned his head Dean's way and cast him a look the oldest hunter had trouble holding. “Dean. I am sorry i have...hurt you. We did not know you were Sam's brother at the time.”

Snorting, Dean shook his head. “Well ain't that precious. Being Sammy's brother would get me off the hook, that it? What, you got the hots for my little brother here??”

“Oh my, the plot thickens.”

“Shut up, Garth.”  
“Shut up, Garth.”

Both brothers echoed.

“I don't understand...the _hots_?” Cas tilted his head to the side, confused.

“Yeah, as in-”

But Sam was quick to cut off his older brother. “Dean's being a jackass, ignore him.”

“Very well.” The Angel smiled, gazing back at Sam. “ Did you bring Bones?” Cas looked past Sam, towards the door, as if waiting for the dog to join them any moment now. “Is he here?”

And for an instance, even Sam had trouble understanding what Cas was talking about. Until it hit him. Bones...his dog. 

Of course Castiel would ask about Bones. He and his brother seemed to have taken a particular interest on his pet back then.

“Uh, no. Bones is...dead. He died years ago.”

“Oh...” And Cas looked so sad, Sam wished he could give him a hug. “ Did he suffer?”

“Why are we talking about a dead dog?!” Dean interrupted, fed up.” We came here to ask about Lucifer and the King of Hell and all of this mess. Not to cry over dead mutts!”

“Now that's rude, Dean, they were having a moment!” Even Garth seemed annoyed by Dean's impatient behavior.

“You came all the way here...to ask me about that? Is this true, Sam?” The Angel asked, sighing softly when he saw Sam nodding in response.

“Lucifer needs to go back to whatever place he has crawled out of. Unless we find a way to kill him. Our friend Bobby is kinda working on that right now.” 

“How did he get out anyway? And where do we find Crowley?” Dean chimed in.

“I...” Cas bit his lip, lowering his gaze. If he told them Jimmy had helped Lucifer, would they kill him too? No matter what he has done, Castiel loves his brother more than anything...and even though it was obvious what had happened, he still wanted to protect him.

Perhaps if they got rid of Lucifer, he could get his brother back.

And Crowley.

Jimmy had told him he was still alive, so...there's that.

“Yes?” Sam looked at him, waiting for the Angel to continue.

“I don't know how Lucifer escaped.” He lied, looking up at Sam. 

“Can i...yeah?” Garth started. “ I did see a guy with you and what seemed to be your twin brother, Cas. Was that...Lucifer?”

Castiel nodded. “He brought us topside with him...i...i escaped, but...my brother is still with him.”

“Of his own will?” That was Dean.

“No.” And that wasn't completely a lie since he does not know for sure.

“Where are they right now. Do you know?”

The blue eyed Angel shrugged, his damaged wings moving along, a feather falling onto the floor here and there. “We were up in the mountains when i ran...but i am not sure if they are still there. Lucifer's wings might not work like they used to, but he is still very powerful. Whereas he cannot fly anymore, he can still teleport.”

“What the...that means they can be anywhere!” The oldest Winchester yelled. “Where do we even start looking?”

“Cas, do you know of a way?” Sam asked, trying to be calm about the whole situation, since Dean would freak out for the three of them just fine.

“I could reach out to my brother...through a prayer, but...”

“But?” Sam insisted.

“We should retrieve Crowley first. He was the one to incarcerate Lucifer in the first place. He can help. I know he can.”

Knowing Crowley, Cas can only imagine what's going through the demon's head at the moment. Wherever he is.

“We thought about that too, so...where can we find Crowley?” The youngest Winchester asked.

“In Hell.” Came Cas' reply.

“Hell...? As in...the actual fiery, bottomless pit, Hell?!”

The Angel's eyes squinted at Dean's description of Hell. “It is not that fiery...and i do not recall any...pit, let alone a, uh...bottomless one?”

“Great, just great!” Dean huffed. “How are we supposed to enter Hell and snatch their King? Former King...whatever.”

“Crowley is still the King.” Cas retorted.

“Why are you defending Crowley anyway?” Sam's curiosity would not let this one go by, that's for sure. “Weren't you and your brother...nothing but tools to him?”

“It is hard to explain...i am actually quite fond of him. He was good to me.”

“How did he get you two?”

“Two demons sold us to him.”

Dean burst out laughing while Garth chose to remain silent. This was far more interesting than any Bad Girls Club rerun!

“Talk about extreme Stockholm Sydrome, huh?” The oldest joked, gazing around the living room, trying to find something to drink. When he found nothing, he went to the kitchen. Dean's a pro at making himself at home, isn't he?

“Okay...okay, that's a problem for other time, we gotta focus on Lucifer.” Sam said. “Is there a...portal, a way for us to enter Hell?”

“I was trying to go back when i fell...but i don't know if there is an entrance or where it's located for that matter.” Cas tried to remember the last time he and Jimmy were allowed topside. The whole asylum thing. “Crowley would...teleport us with a snap of fingers.”

“Hm, i see...how were you planning to go back, then?”

“I supposed i could if i found a demon willing to share said information with me.”

“Willing?”

The Angel nodded, softly. “I had friends amongst them, i just...i am not sure if they still trust me.” Jimmy had killed two of them. Lucifer walked free. Crowley was...trapped, most likely. What reasons would a demon have to trust him?

He was good at torturing. He'd do it if it came to it.

“Cas? Would you help us get to Crowley if we found a way into Hell?” If Castiel's that fond of the demon King, Sam might as well use that leverage. 

“If you promise you won't hurt him...” And the Angel knows he's asking a lot since his captor had hurt Sam's brother before.

“I can't promise you that, but...i'll try.”

If Hell's to have a King, Sam would rather have Crowley on the throne instead of Lucifer. The demon had been discreet whereas Lucifer had almost destroyed mankind in a single day. Yeah, pretty easy choice, he mused.

“Okay.” Cas seemed to trust Sam.

“Thank you.” Sam smiled and reached for his phone, dialing Bobby's number.

“What?” Bobby's gruff voiced sounded over the speaker. “Told you i'd call if i found anything, ya idjit. Did _i_ call??”

“No, b-”

“Then what?! I'm busy!”

“You'll get a lot busier then.”

 

After visiting Bethlehem, Lucifer and Jimmy visited a few more Natural Wonders around the world. The Angel would have loved the tour were things different. 

Lucifer confused him.

After he said he'd rise the Apocalypse out of boredom, or just to see if Michael would show up, Jimmy found himself getting even more nervous by the second.

The Devil wasn't doing much, rather focusing on admiring Wonders he missed when he walked free many centuries ago.

His love for nature was endearing...but his appetite for desctrution seemed to be far greater.

They were at a beach this time. Where, Jimmy doesn't know. No buildings or any signs of civilization nearby made it clear they were at some deserted location. Perhaps a tropical island lost somewhere in the blue waters of the Pacific.

“It's beautiful, isn't it?”

“Huh?” Lucifer's voice had him coming back to reality.

The Devil wrinkled his nose, poking at his chin. He noticed Jimmy did that a lot. Spacing out. He had to admit he was getting tired of it. He brought Jimmy and Castiel along because he needed to feel close to Heaven and those two were all he got...but he didn't like being ignored. Not one bit.

“Stop thinking about Castiel.”

“I wasn't-”

“You were. It's written all over your face, little one.”

Jimmy looked away, eyes following the small waves crashing against the sand, close to his bare feet.

“He hasn't reached out to neither of us yet. Makes you think, right?” Lucifer teased, gaze locked on the younger one. “Maybe...he is not that into us as we are into him.” A snicker.

“I want to go to him.” Jimmy said, gazing back at the Archangel. “Please, i...just let me go, please. We won't get on the way of...whatever it is you are planning.”

Fear.

The little Angel feared him. No wonder he felt uneasy around him. Humming, Lucifer spread his big, wide bat-like wings, folding one over the other Angel's back, pulling him closer. “I'd rather have you with me, Jimmy. The world's a big, scary place, i can protect you.”

The youngest blushed at the gesture, dropping his head, fisting his white gown. “I can protect myself...” He mumbled, though Lucifer heard him nonetheless.

“I am sure you can...” Condescendence crystal clear in his voice. “And you don't have to fear me. I won't hurt you...and i will surely not hurt your twin brother...if he behaves, that is.”

“Would you hurt me if i left?” Jimmy asked, not daring to look at him.

“No. Because you aren't leaving...are you? You don't want to leave, not really.” Lucifer's voice sounded close and when he turned his head to look at him, the Devil's lips were mere inches away from his.

Jimmy's lips tingled with the proximity and he closed his mouth, hoping the sensation would fade.

“I have been nothing but good to you, haven't i? I mean, you have freed me after all. And for that, i will be forever grateful.”

Jimmy almost believed him.

Smirking, Lucifer pressed his lips against the younger Angel's. Just a simple, chaste touch. “I can give you what Castiel can't.”

Jimmy gulped, blue eyes blinking in confusion.

Before he could ask what he meant by that, Lucifer was kissing him again, more demanding this time, his tongue urging Jimmy's lips to part. “My precious little Jimmy.” He said, pleased when the youngest opened up for him.

Their tongues met and Jimmy's body shuddered with pleasure.

Content, Lucifer pressed a palm against the Angel's chest and kissed him again. And again and again...until Jimmy's Grace started swirling out of control inside his body and Lucifer felt it against his palm.

It felt...Heavenly. Yes, that might be the right word to describe it. Homely was a good word too.

Been too long since he touched his kind's Grace and this is an experience he will forever treasure.

“Gonna show you how good i can take care of you.”

Jimmy's eyes opened at the promise and then Lucifer was gently pushing him down against the sand.

“L-Lucifer...?”

“Don't worry.” Another kiss. “I'm here.”

Jimmy knew he had no other choice but to accept whatever Lucifer wanted to show him, wanted to give him...and even though he should be disgusted, revolted at the mere thought of enganging in such a physical intimate act with the Devil, he couldn't bring himself to complain or fight back either.

It wouldn't be any different from what he did with Crowley, would it?

And he had to admit...for someone who has been trapped for eons, Lucifer could...he could kiss.

“You're blushing.” Lucifer snickered against the sensitive skin on Jimmy's neck, planting little kisses here and there, licking a trail up to his ear. “I like it when you blush.”

Lucifer's lips found his again and he kissed him like a man starved.

Jimmy moaned in his mouth and Lucifer cursed, mojoing their clothes away with a thought.

 

“There's a backdoor to Hell, so to speak, but getting to it is impossible.” That was Bobby, calling Sam after several hours of research. The sun was long gone and the town had fell silent when the night came.

“How come?” Sam asked, observing Garth and Cas by the tv, probably discussing whatever was going on in the show they were watching.

“It's through Purgatory.”

“Wait...Purgatory? That's a thing?”

“Apparently. And since there are no records of anyone having found it before, that's a dead end right there, boy.”

“Did Bobby find anything?!” Dean yelled from the kitchen. The oldest Winchester had been busy making a really big sandwich, not giving two fucks if he had used everything Garth had in the fridge.

“No.” Sam yelled back and then spoke to Bobby. “Okay, thanks Bobby. We'll get back and...proceed with plan B.”

“There's a plan B??” Bobby asked in disbelief.

“Come on!” Sam chuckled. “ There's always a plan B.”

“Alright, ya take care, idjits.”

“Will do.”

 

“And then she called her a bitch and Andrea, that girl,” Garth pointed at the screen,” kicked her in the face. IN THE FACE, CAS! Can you believe it?! Who does that!”

“Are you sure these women are not possessed?” The Angel asked, not tearing his eyes from the tv screen.

“You raise a good question!” The hunter nodded, grinning. “I should probably investigate it...but...that one girl, Tanisha..i..i'm kinda scared of her. She could split me in half!”

“She does seem to have...rather robust arms, yes.” Cas provided. “You'd best stay away from her.”

 

Sam joined his brother in the kitchen, snorting when he saw the size of the sandwich had just prepared. “How are you even going to fit that into your mouth?!”

“Got it under control, Sammy.” Dean smirked, rubbing his hands, more than ready to dig in. “So, Bobby found nothing, we go with the Angel's plan?”

The youngest nodded, watching his brother taking the sandwich with both hands. “It's our only option at the moment. We find a demon and make it take us to Hell.” Sam shrugged, wincing at the huge bite Dean took. “Sounds easy, right?”

Dean chewed and chewed.

And chewed.

Sam waited, narrowing his eyes, wondering if he'll end up performing the heimlich maneuver in any moment.

Dean pointed a finger at his little brother, making him wait, and kept chewing.

And when he finally swallowed, he burped and gazed at Sam with a smile on his face. “Easy peasy.”

“Jerk.” Sam rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

“Bitch.”

Walking into the living room, he noticed both Garth and Castiel were still watching that awful show.

“Guys, i got news.”

Garth and Cas turned to look at him and Sam told them Bobby had found nothing and that they needed to follow the Angel's initial plan.

“I will gladly be of assist, Sam.” Cas smiled, standing.

“You guys leaving already, aww...” Garth got up as well and stepped into the Angel's personal space, giving him a hug. “Gonna miss you.”

And then the hunter pulled away, looking at Sam.

Garth had that look and...oh boy.

The scrawny hunter moved like the flash or whatever and before Sam could escape, he was being hugged as well. Very tightly.

Of course Dean chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen, still chewing, craddling half of his sandwich in his hands.

“Having a moment?” Dean chuckled but then, he too, was being hugged by Garth.

“What the..?!”

“I hope you'll be back soon! And bring Cas.” Garth pulled away and offered the three of them a very genuine smile. “I'll record the show for you.” He said, winking at the Angel.

“Thank you, Garth. I'd like that.”

“Okaay...i'm out of here. I'll wait for you in the car if you want some time alone.” Dean teased, scurrying towards the door.

“Ignore him, he's an ass.” Sam said, smiling, giving a handshake to the other hunter. “I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Take care of yourself, Garth, and thanks for everything. Again.”

“No need to thank me, Sam. Good luck stopping the Apocalypse!”

 

Sam and Castiel left the house and met with Dean by the Impala.

“Oh...is this your vehicle?” The Angel had seen cars before...but he never got to ride in one. He wonders how it will go?

“Yep, this is my baby.” Dean smiled, proud of his car, tapping the hood. “You screw with it and i'll kill you dead.”

Cas squinted. “How can you kill someone that is already dead?”

Sam laughed, Dean squinted right back at him.

“Just...get in the damn car.”


	19. Chapter 19

The Devil's pace was gentle at first, letting Jimmy get used to it as he himself tried to get used to the overwhelming sensation of being buried inside a pliant, warm body, after eons of not being able to experience anything of the sort. The little Angel squirmed beneath him, his narrow hips moving of their own accord, wanting the Archangel to break and give him what he wants, what his oversensitized body needs. It was quite endearing and mesmerizing to watch Jimmy as yet another orgasm ripped through him, forcing his whole body to arch up against his, sweaty hot and cold chests flush together, tight walls clenching around his throbbing member, trying to coax him into coming undone as well.

Lucifer has been fucking Jimmy into the warm, ivory sands for what seemed an eternity, focusing on bringing the younger Angel to completion rather than focusing on his own pleasure.

He wanted Jimmy to fully trust him, wanted him to know that...as long as he stays, no harm shall come to him.

The youngest was barely coming down of his high when Lucifer started moving again, rolling his hips, pushing his still hard cock into his tight heat, wanting to watch Jimmy's face contort with raw pleasure over and over again.

“You're my little Angel, aren't you?” Lucifer said, his voice but a soft whisper against the other Angel's ear. “Mine. All mine.” Bottoming out with each thrust, Jimmy let out pitiful moans against the Devil's neck, his trembling hands trying to find purchase on his back, his wings...and even though it hurt when Jimmy gripped his damaged appendages, he didn't mind. It only fueled him into fucking the little one even harder.

And though a tiny voice from somewhere deep inside him told Lucifer this was wrong, that Angels should not engage in intimate acts with one another, his animalistic side easily drowned it. 

He had already fallen. Can't get any worse than that, he mused, as he buried himself balls deep into the other Angel, a smirk gracing his lips when he heard Jimmy beg him to stop. Beg him that he couldn't take it anymore.

But Lucifer knows he can take it.

And Jimmy's such a good boy, he wants to give him everything.

Pinning both of Jimmy's hands against the sand, he leaned forward and nearly bent the youngest in half, the new angle allowing him to fuck him deeper and graze that little spot inside him that immediately has him seeing stars.

Jimmy came again, his lips parting in a silent cry, as his cock twitched and pulsed against his stomach, few drops of come coming out of the glistening slit. Jimmy was more than worn out...but apparently the Devil didn't think he had enough just yet.

“You're doing so good.” He heard Lucifer say, his voice sounding close. Jimmy was so numb, he didn't know where he started and Lucifer ended anymore. His legs were still in the air, over the Archangel's shoulders, but he was so spent, he doesn't know if he'll handle another round.

Then again, Lucifer hadn't come yet.

Groaning, Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the left, trying to escape the teeth tugging at his sensitive lobe. “No..n-no more.”

Lucifer bit and licked his lobe, trailing wet kisses down his jaw, taking his time mouthing at the bite he had left on his neck earlier before. “One more.” He said, snickering, hot breath colliding against sensitive skin.

The Devil sat up on the sand and brought the youngest Angel against his chest, his cock still buried deep inside him, sliding all the way in until it bottomed out once again, causing a strangled moan to escape Jimmy's lips.

This time, Lucifer gripped both of Jimmy's wings and used them for leverage as he lifted the youngest off of him, the tip of his cock catching at the rim, and then brought him back down with a fast, harsh movement.

He repeated the motion for a little while until the friction, Jimmy's gasps and his squeezing walls, finally allowed himself to let go and come deep into Jimmy's ass when he brought him down again, filling him to the brim, fast white hot ropes of come that started leaking out of Jimmy's hole even though his cock was still lodged inside him.

It had been so intense, the Devil couldn't help but embrace the little Angel and rest his head on his shoulder, soft pants escaping his lips as his body tried to go back to normal.

A small grin came to Lucifer's lips when he felt the gentle touches of small hands rubbing against his wings. Humming his approval, the Devil allowed himself to close his eyes and let Jimmy do whatever he wants. It sure felt good. 

Lucifer felt...cared for.

 

Raphael had been watching the whole thing. 

He knows he should have stepped in before Lucifer dared to ravish the younger Angel, he could have stopped it...instead he found himself watching the Devil engaging in such horrid acts with young Jimmy.

Raphael has never faced one of his kin before, he never had to...but the thought of facing Lucifer, the one Angel God Himself felt disappointed in, the one Angel who had created demons to mock their Father...

He was scared.

Lucifer was powerful even without his wings, if the destruction around the globe is anything to go by.

Perhaps if Gabriel stood with him...perhaps. But Gabriel was nowhere to be found and wasn't that typical? Running from problems, even if they were caused by others, seemed to be a very Gabriel thing to do.

Raphael gritted his teeth as he watched Lucifer embracing the little one afterwards. His large wings immediately twitched at the sight of them being so caring with one another , his grace glowing in an intense bright light as a shiny blade slid down his sleeve and landed on his hand.

He had to do something, it's his fault Castiel and Jimmy sneaked out of Heaven after all...and if this is truly their doing, he is the one to blame. Lucifer walks free because of him.

God would be so disappointed...

But before he could even spread his wings and fly down to Earth, he suddenly felt an energy he hasn't felt in a very long time. Eons.

“Could it be...?” 

The Archangel lowered his blade and when he saw the one that had showed up before Lucifer and Jimmy, his eyes widened in both shock and surprise. Shock because his sudden appearance meant trouble...and surprise because he didn't think he'd ever show up again. Most of the Angels thought he was dead...

It had been a long time, too long.

 

Lucifer felt it too.

Lifting his head from the youngest Angel's shoulder, he mojoed their clothes back with a thought and only then he pulled away, turning his head, glancing at their voyeur over his shoulder.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=nmm45k)  


A smirk made its way up to the Devil's lips and then he was turning around, his wings dragging sand along with them.

“Michael.”

Hearing the other Angel's name, had Jimmy quickly pulling his clothes up his chest and getting up to his feet, taking a few steps backwards by instinct. This is Michael? The Michael that cast out Lucifer to Hell? He...he never thought he'd see the day.

Michael was nothing but a whispered name amongst the Angels when he and Castiel were born...and back then, he had already been gone many thousands years ago.

“Lucifer.” Michael said, spreading his large, white untainted wings, in a display of defiance. “It has been a while, brother.” The Archangel didn't even bother to mention Jimmy's presence although he did not approve of it, obviously. His attentions seemed to be drawn to his little brother at the moment.

And Lucifer frowned at being called brother. “No...you see, Michael, you have stopped being my brother when you cast me out.. “The Devil shook his head, his smile turning rather gloomy. “Don't you dare call me that again.”

“I had my orders.” The righteous-son provided, squinting at the way his younger brother huffed and rolled his eyes at him. “It doesn't matter anymore. You walk free and i am back...back to stop you.”

“Bravo then.” He chuckled.”You're so righteous it makes me sick.” Lucifer mocked, folding his arms across his chest. Meantime, Jimmy had put a considerate distance between himself and the two Archangels, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the blast if they happened to fight. Jimmy was scared alright, he wished he could be with his brother right now...perhaps that's why he found himself reaching out to him through a prayer.

“I am fair. Father wanted us to protect mankind, you wanted to destroy it out of jealousy...”Michael sighed...and wasn't that an odd thing for him to do? Michael had never showed doubt before...but he sure looks a lot different from last time, Lucifer noticed. “Like i said...the past does not matter. Lucifer, you...you have caused pain to mankind, you have killed and destroyed and i-”

“And you came back to play judge on me. Again.” 

“Indeed i have. Unlike you, i am a good son.”

Lucifer stiffened at the choice of words. He knows he's using them on purpose, wanting him to throw the first punch...but he won't. Same way he didn't rise a hand against his older brother back then when he came for him.

The MorningStar had always respected his brothers and he used to worship Michael...but when the so called righteous-son did nothing to back him up and ended up beating him down to Hell, he had lost all respect he had towards the Archangel.

It had hurt a great deal, it truly did, but he was over it.

“Whose orders are you following, huh?” Lucifer asked. “Father's? Have you even seen Father since he left us? Since he left us all?? Have you, Michael?”

“It...it is not of import. Even if Father is not around, i still must do what's right.”

“You haven't changed one bit.” Lucifer huffed, frowning, unfolding his arms to rest them at his sides. “First...oh, first i will take care of you...and then?? Oh, boy...you better be glad you'll be dead so you won't have to see it.”

Apparently, both Archangels were so focused on each other, none of them had noticed Jimmy had ran off.

Lucifer could have easily caught him if he wanted, but he didn't seem to care he was gone.

The Angel healed his sore, marked body, on the way to the tropical jungle in the opposite direction of the Archangels and when he tried to fly, his wings didn't seem to want to cooperate. Jimmy feared for a moment that Lucifer had done something to him, but deep down he knows Hell's corruption is what had rendered his wings useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's still reading this thing. 8)


	20. Chapter 20

After several hours of being on the road, the Winchesters and Castiel finally arrived to Bobby's place. Sam had exchanged a few texts with the hunter in the meanwhile, trying to explain to him their infamous plan B the best way he could...so, when they got to their friend's house, they weren't even surprised when Bobby told them he had successfully captured a demon.

“Bobby? Bobby...” Dean started, smiling widely. “You.” Points a finger at him. “You're awesome.”

Bobby snorted, dismissing the boy's compliment, his gaze landing on the male figure sporting huge black wings behind his back, wearing white rags, standing right beside Sam. “You're the Angel, huh?”

Castiel nodded silently.

“Thought you'd be bigger.” The hunter shrugged, not seeming very impressed by the fact he was in the presence of an actual Angel of the Lord. “Anyway, got Mr Blabbermouth locked in the basement. You princesses feel free to interrogate him anytime.”

“Thanks, Bobby, you saved us a lot of work.” That was Sam. “The quicker we deal with this, the better.”

“What is the demon's name?” Cas asked out of curiosity, glancing Bobby's way.

“Don't know, don't care.” The old man huffed, taking a seat, popping his beer's cap off. “Thing is, like any other demon, he's dumb and he fell right into my trap. Sorry if we didn't exactly have time for _introductions_.”

“Come on, Cas, you'll find out soon enough anyway.” Sam said.

“Yes.” Thing is...Castiel is afraid he might know the demon. Because not all demons hated him and Jimmy, some were actually their friends...what if this one happened to be one of those friends? What then?

Sam and Dean were already on their way to the basement and Sam gestured for the Angel to follow him since he looked like he had spaced out for a moment. “Cas?”

The Angel snapped out of it and nodded, following both Winchesters down into the basement.

 

“Back for more?” The demon tied to the chair in the middle of a devil's trap squirmed a little, eyes blinking into black the moment he saw a man accompanied by a taller man, climbing down the stairs. “What, the old man got tired?” He mocked and started to laugh... but when Castiel came into view, he immediately shut his mouth. “You're...”

The demon recognized him and so did Castiel. “Demian.”

“You two know each other?” Dean asked, looking from Cas to the demon.

“He was raised in hell, Dean...” Sam provided, making his older brother roll his eyes at him.

“Yes, this is, uh...Demian. Crowley's...one of Crowley's former lovers.”

At the word former, Demian threw his head back and chuckled. “Oh no, Angel cake, nope. Former?” He was smirking when he met the Angel's gaze. “There's no such thing as former _anything_ in Hell.”

Cas frowned, not liking the demon's tone one bit. Sure, he had been the one selling him and his brother to Crowley and he had seen him and the King engage in several intimate acts since he was nothing but a little fledgling...but that didn't mean he wasn't a little...jealous. Yes, Cas was jealous because he actually thought his King and captor had ceased all...extracurricular activites the moment he and Jimmy had joined him in bed.

“We should kill him.” Cas blurted out.

“Wait, what?” Sam looked confused. Capturing a demon had been the Angel's plan all along after all. “We're running short on time here, Cas, we gotta use him.” Sighing, the youngest Winchester ran a hand through his long hair. “I mean, it's obvious you two have a past...but right now, it doesn't matter. What matters is stopping Lucifer, right?”

The Angel looked unresponsive and Sam tried waving a hand in front of his face. “Castiel, you with me?”

“No time for this soap-opera bullshit drama!” Dean snorted, gazing back at the demon. “You listen here, scumbag...you gonna tell us how to get into Hell and you're gonna do it willingly..”

“Suuuuuure.” Demian teased, smirking, looking up at the green eyed boy. “This the part where you say...'or else'...? Go ahead, i'm curious now. What will you do to me if i don't cooperate?” The demon then eyed the human for a moment, licking his lips. “Hmm, hope it's something kinky.” He winked later.

“You talk too much.” Dean huffed, pulling out of the only knife known to kill black eyed abominations. “Way, waaaaaay too much.”

“Dean.” Sam warned. “Remember...we need him alive.”

“I know, man, but he said he likes it kinky, yeah? Bet he likes it a bit rough as well...” Smirking, Dean stabbed one of the demon's hands, tearing a loud scream of pain out of the creature's borrowed lips. 

The screams had Cas glancing over to the demon on the chair. After all these years, Demian was being punished...and not by his hand nor Jimmy's. By Sam's brother's hand.

“Fuck you!” Demian panted, face scrunching up in pain as his cuffed hand shook and bled all over the armrest. “That the best you got?!”

 

Demian was tortured and interrogated for what seemed like hours. Cas had spaced out a little in the meanhile, moving to a corner in the basement, and taking a seat on an old wine barrel. The demon's screams were very unsettling...even if he did not care about the creature's suffering.

And that's when he heard it.

His twin's voice, inside his head.

A feeling of dread immediately settled over Cas when he heard Jimmy's broken voice, when he heard his plea for help. What happened, he wondered? Did...Lucifer hurt him?

“Jimmy.” Cas closed his eyes, trying to ignore the demon's screams and trying to focus on his brother's voice instead. “Jimmy, i'm here. Are you okay? Where are you?”

 

Jimmy had nowhere to go. He was trapped in a tropical island with Michael and Lucifer...and he could not go anywhere. He did try to stay away from them the best he could...but then he felt the ground shake beneath his feet. That only meant one thing. The battle had finally started.

“Cas! I...” The ground shook again and Jimmy fell on the sand. “The Archangels, they're fighting. They're fighting and...and everything is shaking, there's-”

A volcano exploding to the north had Jimmy quickly rising to his feet.

“Jimmy? Talk to me. Where are you? I'll come and get you.”

The oldest twin leaned against a tree and watched the reds and oranges pouring out of the mountain. It was an incredible sight...dangerous, too. “I don't know where i am...i'm...there's water everywhere, i'm trapped in an island, i think.”

“An island...” Cas frowned. There's no way he can reach his brother then. If only he could fly...”Jimmy...just stay away from them. You'll be fine, alright?”

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Are you still mad at me for...you know.”

Truth to be told, the Angel was far more concerned about his brother's well-being than anything else at this point. He didn't care, he just wanted Jimmy to be safe.

“I will find you, brother. Hang in there, okay?” Cas said, trying to reassure his twin. “Sam found me. Sam and...his brother. We are trying to find a way to free Crowley so he can help us lock Lucifer away for good.”

“Sam?” Jimmy grinned.

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay.” Jimmy said after a little while. “I'll try to hold on the best i can.”

“Good. Hey...which Archangel is fighting Lucifer again??” Should have asked that before, shouldn't he?

“Oh...it's... i know it's hard to believe, but...it's Michael.”

“Michael. Really.” Cas pursed his lips into a thin line, casting the Winchesters and the demon a quick glance, before focusing on his brother's voice again. “Maybe Michael could...deal with Lucifer.”

“What if he can't?” Jimmy sighed.

“Crowley is still our best option.” Cas replied, sounding hopeful.

“Yeah...i feel bad for...” Jimmy started, only to be quickly cut off by his brother.

“It doesn't matter. We have a world to save.”

“I am really sorry, Cas, you know...for everything. I was wrong, i was selfish...i...i released Lucifer into the world.” Jimmy knows it's too late for any sort of apologies, but he really wants his brother to accept them. “I was so jealous of you...”

“Jimmy. It doesn't matter, okay?” Cas said, opening his eyes and looking over at Sam who seemed to be waving a hand at him to come closer. “We have work to do over here so promise me you will stay safe.”

But Jimmy's not sure that's a promise he can keep. He does not wish to worry his brother any further so he just says, “I will, Cas. You stay safe too.”

“You alright, buddy? I have been calling you for a while now.” And when did Sam get that close, Cas wondered? “The demon doesn't want to cooperate and, uh...” Sam blushed. “ I think he gets off on being stabbed.”

“No shit! Maybe we need to find another black eyed bitch!” Dean shouted, emptying yet another flask of holy water down the demon's head.

“Aww, you done with me, boys? I was just starting to have fun. Rawrrr!” Demian cackled.

“Did he just...did he just _rawrr_ at me?!” Dean lifted a brow, feeling his cheeks and neck heating a little. This goddamn demon was getting under his skin alright.

“Sam” Cas jumped off the barrel and gazed back at the tall boy. “Jimmy reached out to me...he says Lucifer and Michael are fighting.”

“What? Michael??”

Dean walked towards his brother and the Angel, grinning. “Hey! Maybe we can just leave it to big bro Mike to handle the situation and save all of our asses!”

“That actually sounds...reasonable, yeah.” Sam agreed, frowning a little when he saw the look on Castiel's face. “You...don't think Michael can beat Lucifer? I mean...he has been weakened by that cage in Hell, right? Michael might just have a shot at putting him down.”

“Perhaps.” Cas shrugged. “Lucifer is...they used to tell us all sort of stories about the devil back in Heaven. Even in a weakened state, he will easily trick you and manipulate his surroundings to win. That's...that is what i am afraid of and...”

“And?” Sam pushed.

“Jimmy is with them. He is trapped.”

“Trapped?” Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother's eloquence. Or lack of it. 

“They are in an island in the middle of the ocean. Jimmy can't fly...therefore he cannot escape.” Cas lowered his gaze, biting his lip. “I am afraid he will...”

“Hey, no, none of that.” Sam placed a hand on the Angel's shoulder, feeling the slight tremble beneath his large palm. “Jimmy's smart, right? He'll find a way to stay safe.”

“Alright. But how are we supposed to rescue an Angel from a goddamn lost island in the middle of freaking nowhere?” Dean, helpful Dean.

“Dean, dude...” Sam's bitchface intensified and Dean slowy rose his hands, in a mock act of surrender.

“Feeling a little lonely over here, boys!” Demian yelled, laughing. “Come on...Dean, right? Gonna let little brother do some carving this time, hmm?” The demon teased, wiggling his brows in a rather suggestive manner, looking from Sam to Castiel. “Or maybe Cassie here?”

 

The whole house shook and Castiel flinched when he felt the energy responsible for doing so. It was an Angel. Another Angel...but who?

“What the heeeeell was that? Earthquake?” Dean groaned, rubbing his sore rear after having fallen on the floor.

“Gotta check on Bobby.” Sam winced, rubbing his face.

“No one's gonna ask if i'm okay?” Demian interrupted, getting a loud 'shut up' from both brothers.

“Wait, it's-” Cas started, only to be ignored by Sam and Dean who quickly climbed the stairs back to the upper floor.

And when the Winchesters got to Bobby, another Angel was there, standing right in the middle of the room, looking way too smug for his own good.

“Who the...Sammy, you're seeing this, right? Its not just me?” Dean reached for his brother's arm, pinching him, forcing a loud 'ouch' out of the youngest.

“Dean!” Sam slapped his brother's hand away, eyes never leaving the Angel in the room. Bobby was still sitting on the couch, gripping his bottle of beer so tight, Sam's surprised it hasn't shattered yet. “Who...”

Castiel joined them a moment later, big blue eyes widening in both surprise and fear at the sight of...”Gabriel?” The Angel absently stood behind Sam since the boy's, well, tall and he can actually hide behind him.

“Don't hide little one, it's okay!” Gabriel said, laughing a little at the Angel's attempt at making himself look small. “Can still see you.”

“Mind telling me what the hell is going on here?! Who is this winged idjit and how did he get inside my house?!" Bobby shouted, more than annoyed with the whole situation. He had a demon in the basement, an Angel who seemed to be friends with Sam...and now Gabriel. Some Angel he is, wearing the same clothes Dean wears on a daily basis, he tsked.

“Hey HEY, i come in peace...relax...or i'll make you.” Gabe teased, conjuring a lollipop and sticking it into his mouth.

Sam and Dean shared a look and then gazed back at the Angel. “What do you want? If you came for Castiel, gotta tell you...he's staying with us.” Said Sam.

“Nah, came to help you guys.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side, looking a little confused. Why was Gabriel here...offering his help? Cas and Jimmy had seen Gabriel once or twice during their entire existence but neither of them knew why the Archangel was gone most of the time. He was never around, never helped, never did anything, never bothered to aid Raphael...what was his endgame, Cas mused.

“You want to help us?” Dean asked, trying not to stare at the Angel's massive wings. Damn, were they huge. And golden. Very different from Castiel and Jimmy's black ones, that's for sure. “Far we know, Michael's fighting Satan as we speak. I don't think we need your help, short round.”

Gabriel chuckled. “You're not very tall yourself, bucko.” He winked.

“Gabriel...” Castiel stepped from behind Sam and took a deep breath. If Gabriel had been watching everything from wherever he was, he must surely know...what Jimmy did. He didn't really want the Archangel to reveal that piece of information to the Winchesters. “Why are you really here?”

The Archangel smiled warmly at the little Angel and walked to him, giving him a gentle pat on the head. “Like i said, i'm here to help. All Heaven's aware of...the situation. We know Michael has come out of his forced solitude to stop Lucifer...because that's what he believes Father still wants him to do...even if the big burrito's been MIA for quite a while now.”

“God's not in Heaven?” Dean snorted. “Why am i not even surprised? No wonder we're a mess.”

“That's your own doing, Deano.” Gabe said, looking his way. “Anyway...last time Lucifer walked the Earth, i worked with a demon to lock him away for good. Lucifer was a danger to all of us. And since Dad wasn't going to suddenly pop up and do anything, we had to take matters into our own hands.”

“...Crowley?” Well, that made sense. All pieces of the puzzle seemed to suddenly fit and everything made a lot more sense now. “You worked with Crowley.” Cas blinked.

“He didn't even want to take over Hell at the time.” Gabe smirked and Cas couldn't be more confused. Crowley didn't want to rule Hell? Now that's hard to believe. “But he was the best for the job at the moment. Even Hell needs a firm hand...someone that won't plot a war against mankind, ya know?”

“Say...gonna get to the point anytime soon?” Dean chimed in and Bobby reached out a foot to kick him in the shin. “Watch it!”

“You don't think Michael is able to stop Lucifer either, do you?” Sam asked.

“Michael could...if he wanted to.” Gabriel sighed, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth. “He's a big softie. That's why he chose to leave instead of staying in Heaven and help around. Feeling waaaaaaay too guilty after casting Luci down to Hell.”

“So, what you're saying is that Michael's a pussy.” Dean huffed. “Great. Fuckin great!”

“If you have watched the fight, you must know...my brother is trapped in there with them.”Cas looked up at Gabriel with feightened watery eyes. “Could you...can you please save him? Can you bring him back here?”

“Sorry, Cas, can't do that.” Gabe said. “Jimmy is...”

Cas gasped. “Please, don't...” Was he going to say it? Was he going to say Jimmy's the one to blame for this whole mess?

“Oy, focus!” Dean again, apparently he was growing tired of the Angel's crap. 

Frowning, Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, conjuring a piece of ductape against Dean's mouth. That oughta teach him.

“Mmff! Mmh?!” Dean tried to remove the tape but the damn thing was just glued too tight to the skin!

“Why can't you save Cas' brother?” Sam pushed, wanting to know, watching Bobby getting up from the couch out of the corner of his eye, going up to Dean to help him remove the tape, calling him a stubborn idjit under his breath. “Surely that's nothing to an Angel, or...an Archangel, right?”

Gabriel lifted a brow and felt a tug at his sleeve. Cas had reached out to him telepathically, begging him not to say anything about Jimmy. And Gabe obliged, mostly out of pity, feeling the little one's distress.

“Jimmy is not... a priority at the moment.” The Archangel said, locking gazes with the youngest Winchester. “Crowley is.”

“Crowley...you were watching us then.” Sam snorted. “We were trying to find a way into Hell to...get to the King.”

“I know!” He chuckled, shaking his head. “That demon down there, he could be a comedian. Or a porn actor.”

“Well, aren't you feisty for a goddamn Archangel of the Lord.” Bobby said, still trying to tear the tape off Dean's mouth.

“Forget him though. Kill him if you must.” Gabe said, waving a hand off. “I'll get Crowley myself, make sure he casts the spell to kick Luci back to the cage.”

“Can't an Angel cast the spell?” Asked Sam.

“Afraid not. Much as it pains me to admit, these little fellas know a whole lot more than us. And Crowley's mom was a witch. A powerful one. He knows his spells.” Gabriel grinned. “Funny, huh?”

“No...not really.”

“Maybe Crowley could...save Jimmy. Afterwards.” Cas mumbled, hoping he'd be able to convince the King to do it. Even if Jimmy...didn't deserve it. Not after going behind their captor's back and betray him, he didn't.

But Castiel had to try nonetheless.

“Brother, can i come with you? I want to see Crowley. Please.”

“Be my guest, little brother.” Gabriel shrugged, chewing on the lollipop to get to the juicy filling. His favorite part!

“WAIT!” Oh, Bobby had managed to remove the tape off of Dean's mouth it seems. “So you just stroll into Hell, get the King, make him cast the spell...and that's it? What are we supposed to do?”

“Dunno, touch yourself, watch a movie?”

Sam furrowed his brows. How come they went from plan B to plan 'Let's sit this one out and leave it to the weird Archangel with a sweet tooth'? “Cas, you sure you want to go with him?”

Castiel glanced over to Sam, nodding softly. “I have to.”

“Will you be okay?” Sam's bitchface was back when he turned his gaze to the Archangel. “Will you keep him safe?”

“Did you just go all mother-hen on Cas?” Dean teased, still wiping at his sore lips. “Seriously now, Sammy, you're embarrassing.”

“I'll do what i have to. Pretty sure Cassie here can look after himself while i'm busy.” Gabriel winked, gazing back at the other Angel. “Right?”

“Yes.” Cas replied. “I will be okay, Sam.” A blush colored Castiel's cheeks and Sam smiled, finding it to be quite adorable. “I hope i will see you again when this is all over. Jimmy will want to see you too, i am sure.”

Dean rolled his eyes. This was one massive chick-flick moment and it was making him uncomfortable already. “Alright, you go and do whatever you need to do. We'll deal with the demon and...”He shrugged.” Wait for some good news, i guess.” And then he looked Bobby's way. “You coming?”

“Damn right i am.” Bobby was fed up, that much the boys could tell. And they know the old man will probably start looking for wards against Angels as soon as they leave.

“Time to go, Cassie.” Gabriel placed a hand on the youngest's shoulder and before Cas could even raise a hand to wave Sam goodbye, they were gone. In a blink.

The Winchesters will just have to wait and pray for the best, it seems. This whole thing was just too big for them. Angels, Archangels...a fight that could shake the entire planet? Yeah. Though Sam would like to be of more help, he knows it's too much.

 

Jimmy had reached the other side of the island and he could still feel the floor vibrating beneath his bare feet. The waves were crashing loudly against the rocks and sand, and the Angel looked up just in time to follow the trajectory of a large steamy rock that had been expelled out of the mountain's mouth, watching as it landed in the middle of the ocean, forming tall waves right after the impact.

Waves that would soon reach the shore.

Jimmy had to stay away from the shore.

 

"Why are you not fighing at full capacity, Michael?” Lucifer yelled, landing punch after punch, using his sharp, damaged wings as well, trying to inflict as much damage as possible. “Fight back!” A kick to the other Archangel's back sent him flying towards a rocky surface, nearly breaking it in half. “Stop toying with me!”  
Michael slowly rose to his feet, casting his little brother a quick glance as some blood poured out of a cut right above his eyebrow.

“If you are going easy on me...so help me God...” And Lucifer stopped for a moment, laughing at the expression he used. Priceless. “Ah, Mikey...Mikey...”

“I will...i must do what needs to be done.” The righteous-son flared his wings, spreading them to their full span, and flew towards Lucifer at top speed, hooking an arm around his neck, both splitting and crashing trees as they went, before Michael finally let go of his brother and tossed him against the mountain wall, the same mountain that had been expelling fire for a while now.

Michael stood, wings still spread widely behind his back, as he waited for Lucifer to come out of the rubble. When he didn't, the first Archangel frowned...that could have not possibly killed his brother...then again, how come he could not feel his Grace anymore?

“Lucifer...?” He tried calling out to him and when he didn't hear any sort of answer, he rose a hand and cleared the rubble. His brother's body lied on the tall grass...lifeless. “Lucifer!”

Michael's internal dilemma was a problem.

He should feel relief. Should be content with the battle's outcome...because that meant the planet was saved once again. Father's most precious creation was safe from the Devil's grasp.

Why did he not feel that way then?

The Archangel kneeled beside his brother's body and pulled him close, craddling his face with trembling hands. “I am so sorry, little brother. I wish...i wish things were different.”

A shadow appeared behind Michael and the Archangel immediately tensed up, feeling the cool press of an Archangel blade against his neck.

“I wish things were different too, Michael.”

Lucifer. He was...alive? But...

“You seem to forget i taught Gabriel everything he knows...” Lucifer was smirking even though Michael couldn't see him. And just like that, the fake Lucifer in Michael's lap dissolved into ash. “And i am sorry too, Michael. I really am. I loved you. I always will.”

“Luc-”

The Devil sank the blade into his brother's head and watched him fall onto the ground, his beautiful white wings turning grey as the Grace inside his body slowly whitered and finally died.

“Insufferable...stubborn bastard.” Lucifer cursed, knowing the death of his big brother will be a hard burden to carry. If not the hardest.

But he had to do it.

In the end, Michael's internal dilemma was the death of him.

 

The volcano exploded again and hot, red lava started puring out of the mouth, burning and killing everything on its way down.

Jimmy, Lucifer remembered. His little Angel was still somewhere in this island.

 

When Gabriel and Castiel arrived to Hell, a group of demons attacked them on sight. Especially after seeing Castiel. The Archangel quickly disposed of them with a snap of fingers, and sighed. “Let's find Crowley, shall we?”

Nodding, Cas followed Gabriel to the lower levels.

“I wasn't supposed to be here.” The oldest blurted out at some point. “This is Raphael's mess, not mine.”

“Raphael...?” The little Angel inquired, realization dawning on him right after. “Oh...because...because he never came looking for us when we, uh...”

“Exactly. Told him he should do something...but the old bean's not doing anything. All bark and no bite. Tried to convince him to tag along but he wouldn't budge, so...”

“What will happen to Heaven if...we fail?”

Gabriel smirked. “We're not going to fail.”

“Hm...” Castiel looked away, trying to ignore the countless dead meatsuits on the way to the last levels. “Thank you for...not telling Sam...and the others, “He was quick to add.” that Jimmy's the one behind Lucifer's escape.”

“He is the one to blame,sure, but so is Raphael. If he had done his job like he was supposed to, none of this would have happened in the first place.” Gabriel offered the youngest an apologetic smile and reached out a hand to pat his shoulder. “Now, i am not saying Jimmy is off the hook, because he isn't. He will be punished.” He nodded, dropping his hand, resuming his walk.

“Punished?” Castiel stopped and looked up at him. “He doesn't...then you should punish me too. He didn't even want to leave Heaven, i...i pushed him to come with me.”

“I know, little one, i know. A serious of...very unfortunate events, it's what it is.”

“Will you kill him?” He asked, his voice sad and broken.

At the question, and since Cas wasn't following him anymore, Gabriel stopped and turned to look at him.”I said punishment, not execution.” He said, smiling when he saw the sigh of relief escaping the other Angel's lips. “Come on now, we're close.”

 

Crowley had been in the cage for very little time, he shouldn't feel as drained and weak as he feels, should he now? How had Lucifer endured centuries of reclusion when he, the bloody King of Hell, couldn't take it anymore? He wished Lucifer had killed him. Yes, that would have been a very welcomed act of mercy.

Then again...Lucifer's not really capable of such a thing, is he?  
He should have never made the deal with that infuriating Archangel.

“Crowley!”

The demon flinched when he heard Cas' familiar voice but didn't even bother lifting his head, his gaze fixed on a misplaced stone on the floor instead. The cage was a twisted place, it truly was, and the moment he had been trapped inside, he had seen them. Horrid images...that weren't really there. He even saw mommy dearest, reliving his human life. He saw the ginger bitch beating him up when he was five. Saw her trying to sell him to a known pedophile in the village in exchange for three pigs. Three bloody pigs! He saw...he saw a lot of things. Tricky place, the cage is. Crowley has to admit he didn't expect this mental death trap to be so...perfect.

The cage was taking a toll on him alright.

“Crowley! Crowley, it's me, it's Castiel.” The Angel had approached the bars but didn't dare touching them, feeling the strong magic enveloping them. “Can you hear me?”

Nothing.

Castiel looked back at Gabriel. “What's wrong with him?”

“This thing.” The Archangel started, gesturing towards the cage. “Was designed especially for Lucifer. Can't even imagine what it's doing to the old chump over there.”

“Get him out then!”

Gabriel rose a hand and snapped his fingers, making several ingredients appear on a table.” Aren't you bossy!” He teased, preparing the spell. “Eager to get him out of there, are we?”

Castiel blushed, gazing back at the demon.

“Yep, thought so.”

Crowley finally looked at them with puffy red eyes, face pale, his beard a lot longer than last time. “You're quite loud for a couple hallucinations, lads.” Because to him, they couldn't be real. Especially Gabriel. Of course the cage would be _that_ cruel!

“Oh, boy, he's gone full crazy bananas!” Gabriel laughed. “Almost done here, a bit more of this, bit more of that aaaaaand...”

“Is it done?” Castiel asked.

“Aaaaaand...”

“Gabriel!”

“Done!”

The magic around the cage faded, and the door opened.

Castiel rushed inside to get Crowley out, his big smile turning sad when Crowley swatted him away. “It's me. I'm real...Crowley, you're free.”  
Cas tried to reach for him again but Crowley was having none of it. To say he still looked a little spooked and out of it, would be an understatement. “Go away, go...” Crowley shoved Cas as he stumbled on his way out of the cage.

“Hey there, remember me?” Gabe grinned, wiggling his brows. “Quite the predicament you got yourself into, huh?”

“You son of a whore...” Crowley groaned, trying his best to straighten up.

“Aww, you do remember.” The Archangel teased, approaching the demon. “As much fun you are in your current state, your help is needed, soo...” He touched the demon's forehead for a moment and then let go. “Feeling better, champ?”

Crowley blinked. Once, twice.

He frowned, turning to gaze at Castiel...and then back at Gabriel. What in the world had just happened?

“Long story short.” Gabriel started. “We need you to cast the spell to put Luci back in the cage.”

“You need my help...again! When it was one of yours who started all this in the first place!” Of course Crowley remembered Jimmy's betrayal, believing his poor pet had been brainwashed by the devil himself back then.

But...had he, really?

And Castiel was here, why was he here?

“Crowley. I know...what my brother did was wrong, but...he regrets it, he regrets everything. He feels very guilty for betraying you.”

Squinting, Crowley focused his attention on the little Angel. “What am i to do with shallow apologies, pet? Where is that brother of yours?” He demanded.

“He's, uh...”

“Jim's in the place where Lucifer and Michael are currently fighting. It doesn't matter, Crowley. It doesn't matter whether Michael wins or not, you have to cast the spell.”

“Huh.” The demon snorted, looking from Castiel to Gabriel. “Better safe than sorry, is it?”

The Archangel smiled. “Just like good old times.”

 

After getting rid of the demon called Demian and after burying its meatsuit in Bobby's backyard, Sam and Dean walked into the house and sat on the couch. The older hunter tossed them a couple beers and then said he needed to leave for a while. Something about Rufus needing his help.

Sam turned the tv on and started flipping through the channels until he found a news station. “Wow, dude...look at this.” The youngest said, leaning a little towards the old tv. “They say that island is going to sink.”

“You're kidding.” Dean took a sip of beer, leaning as well. “Huh, tropical island in the middle of nowhere...do you think...?”

Sam watched the images captured by the news station helicopter, eyes widening at the sight of the massive volcano spilling lava non-stop.

“I think so. And...Jimmy's there.”

 

Lucifer found Jimmy a few minutes later, curled next to a couple tall trees.

“Hey, hey there little one” The devil grinned and Jimmy winced, lifting his head to look up at him, noticing the blood on his shirt. “You can come out now. Everything's okay.” But noticing Jimmy was staring at his blood stained shirt instead, had him frowning, even if slightly. “No one will get in our way now. Don't worry.” He said, extending a hand towards the freightened Angel. “Come.”

“You...you killed Michael?”

How could a damaged Archangel beat another one, one free of corruption and malice, that easily? A true soldier of God?

“Like i said, no one's getting in our way.” And didn't he sound confident. Besides God, Michael was the one supposed to fight the Devil, right? And he had failed. And met his demise.

Who else's out there to stop this madness, Jimmy muses.

“Jimmy. Come.” Lucifer insisted.

Swallowing dryly, the Angel stood on his feet and took Lucifer's hand.

“That's a good boy.” The devil grinned. “You and me against the world, little one.” He said, pulling Jimmy for a hug. “Just you and me.”

“Lucifer, the...the island, i don't think it's safe anymore, uh...”

“Oh, yes, it is not. It's about to sink, actually.” The Morning Star chuckled, like it was something funny to began with. “A pity, it was a really beautiful island.”

Seeing the despair on the youngest's face, he pressed a little kiss to the top of his head. “I will keep you safe, we're going t-”

With a loud 'whooshing” sound, Lucifer was gone.

“...Lucifer?” Jimmy panicked. “Lucifer!”

Did he leave him behind? What had just happened?

Blue eyes scanned the area but he didn't see nor felt Lucifer's presence anywhere. “Oh...oh God, no.” He left him.

At least that's what Jimmy thinks it has happened.

 

A moment ago, he was hugging Jimmy, the other he was...”Is this...”

“Welcome back, bro.” Gabriel greeted, waving a hand.

“Gabriel!” Lucifer couldn't believe it. He was back in the cage...and his brother, his little brother Gabriel, the trickster, he...he had conspired to lock him away? “What have you done? Release me, release me this instant!” The cage shook, sensing Lucifer's anger, but the door wouldn't budge, nothing would. The devil was trapped. Again. And there wasn't anything he could do about it.

“Yeah, sorry, not happening. Parole's over, Luci! You had your fun...can't say the same about the humans you killed though.”

“What did you do to my brother?” Castiel stepped forward. Funny...Lucifer hadn't even noticed he was there. Castiel and Crowley actually. Too focused on Gabriel to notice them. “Is Jimmy okay?”

Snorting, the devil pushed himself off the bars and landed on his ass, bringing his damaged wings to the front, wrapping himself in them. “That island...it will be little Jimmy's grave. As it is Michael's.”

Gabriel's eyes widened at the revelation, a gasp escaping his lips. “Michael's dead?”

“Gabriel, please!” Castiel turned to the Archangel, both hands gripping the hem of his jacket. “Please, save my brother. You said he deserves punishment, then...punish him. Just don't let him die.” There were tears in his eyes. “Please.”

“Yeah...yeah, okay.” Gabriel seemed a little taken aback. Though he has not seen Michael in ages, he was actually hoping to see him again because of all this Lucifer thing.”I'll...”

“I'll go.” Crowley offered. “It's not a big deal...and if anyone's punishing Jimmy, that will be me.” The demon said, defying the Archangel to say otherwise.

“Crowley.” Cas nodded, wiping at his tears. “Thank you.”

 

Jimmy thought this was it. He was going to die.

The river of lava was about to reach the shore and there were wild fires consuming the vegetation. And Lucifer wasn't coming back, was he?

Jimmy sat on the sand, watching the waves crash against the rocks, and then he tried to reach out to his twin again, hoping he'd have time to at least say goodbye.

Turns out, he didn't.

Because Crowley had appared out of nowhere and was standing right before him. “Up, pet.”

“Cr-Crowley?”

“No time for that, let's go.”

The demon touched Jimmy's shoulder and then both were gone, leaving the island to be consumed by fire and water.

 

When Crowley and Jimmy reappeared, they were in the King's throne room. Castiel was sitting on the throne and Gabriel was either gone or still down there with Lucifer, doing only God knows what.

“Jimmy!”

Castiel leaped out of the chair and rushed towards his twin, enveloping him in a big, tight hug. “You're here, you're okay!”

Jimmy hugged back, hiding his face in his brother's shoulder, mumbling several apologies between broken sobs, begging his brother to forgive him.

Crowley tried not to let the scene affect him.

Jimmy betrayed him and he will be punished, he will. Just...not at the moment. He figures he can give the twins a break. The King silently made his way out of the throne room and closed the dual doors behind him. He had a lot of work to do. Hell was a mess. Again.

Time to get to work.

He wondered if Guthrie was still alive, the old rascal.

 

Castiel gently pushed his brother and used his thumb to brush Jimmy's tears away. “Look at me.”

Jimmy did, still sobbing.

“I forgive you. And i am sorry, too. I should have known...shouldn't have teased you when you were feeling so down. I love you, Jimmy.” And to strenghten his point, he leaned in and pressed a kiss against his brother's lips. “More than anything.”

“I love you too, Cas.” Jimmy tried smiling a little. “And i will endure whatever punishment Crowley has in store for me. Promise.”

Cas nodded. “I was so afraid. Afraid i'd lose you.”

“Lucifer?” Jimmy asked.

“Back in the cage. He won't come out anytime soon. Gabriel said he'd make the magic stronger...and the new ingredients are secret too.”

“Hm...okay.” Jimmy sniffled.

“What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?”

Jimmy shook his head. “He said he would never hurt me...and he didn't.” At the frown in his brother's face, Jimmy was quick to speak again. “But he was evil and...i should have never freed him. I know that.”

Castiel looked convinced. At least for now. “Okay.” A smile. “Missed you so much. Nothing will get in the middle of us from now on. Promise.”

Jimmy's time to look suspicious. “Not even...Crowley?”

Castiel nodded, still smiling. “No, not even Crowley.”

Their lips mets in a passionate kiss, their greyish wings tangling happily with one another, as Cas slowly pushed his brother to the floor. “Just want you.” And it actually surprised him that he felt those words. He won't let a silly crush on a demon ruin what he was with his brother. Never again.

 

The world was saved.

Mankind rebuilt what was destroyed, mourned their dead, and moved on.

In Heaven, a few changes were made as well. With Michael gone for good, and seeing that Raphael was pretty much useless, Gabriel took charge. As he should have done many centuries ago. He wasn't afraid to assign tasks to the older Angels and he sure as hell didn't mind putting the Cupids in charge of watching over the fledglings. The little ones loved the Cupids and they sure had a lot of fun together.

Raphael had never done anything of the sort.

Speaking of which, Raphael suddenly disappeared one day. Gabriel liked to say he had gone full Michael. Taking the hermit path and all.

 

As for Lucifer, the cage seemed to tighten around him with each passing day. He would often be tormented with images of Michael and Jimmy. And whereas the fake Jimmy was kind, Michael wasn't. Michael often challenged him for a fight...which he would lose everytime.

And Lucifer would have to see fake Michael dying everytime.

 

Sam and Dean kept doing what they do best. Hunting things, saving people, the family business...and they'd often meet with Castiel and Jimmy now that they were no longer restricted to Hell.

Though the Angels were now free to go wherever they want, they'd go back to Hell quite often because it's the only place they see as home. Going back to Heaven was never an option...even if Gabriel said they were more than welcome if they wanted to return.

Jimmy's punishment wasn't as harsh as he figured it would be. Spending weeks in a tiny cell with nothing to do but stare at walls was far more boring than anything else.

 

“Sam, catch!” Dean tossed his brother a six pack and laughed when the tall boy nearly dropped it.

“What the hell, Dean?”

“Let the Angels have one. Or two. Kinda wanna see what happens when an Angel gets wasted.” Dean chuckled, flipping burgers on a homemade barbecue Bobby built a few months ago.

“Why does your brother insist we get intoxicated?” Cas asked, eyeing the beers.

“Ignore him.” Sam snickered, handing the Angel a can. “Here, you can try it though. See if you like it.”

“Can i have one too?” Asked Jimmy, joining his twin by the table.

“Yeah, sure.” Sam handed a beer can to Jimmy as well and rolled his eyes at the amused smile on his brother's face.

“That's the best beer in the whole country!” Dean warned.

Both Angels opened their cans and tried the beer. Cas wrinkled his nose, sticking his tongue out, while Jimmy gasped.

“This tastes horrible.”  
“I'd rather eat grass.”

Were their reactions.

Dean watched them through narrowed eyes. “You dare talk shit about my favorite beer?”

“Dude, you're not spitting in their burgers.”

“I'd never!” Dean smirked, faking innocence, failing.

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas started, putting his beer back on the table. Jimmy did the same.” I am sorry we can not appreciate your brother's favorite beer.”

“It's okay, guys. But i hope you'll like the burgers at least.” Sam grinned, taking a sip of his beer." I mean, i know you don't need to eat or drink...but you could still like the taste, yeah?”

“I suppose.” Castiel smiled.

“ALRIGHT!” Dean finished the burgers and put the fire out. “Meat's still pretty hot, who's in for a little football game while we wait for it to cool down some, huh?”

Sam shot his brother a very perplexed look...did he just suggest playing football with two Angels? Two...strong as hell, Angels?? “Dean, no...”

“I want to play!” Jimmy said, raising a hand. “I have read about it...and though neither Cas and i have ever played it, i think it's fun.” In theory, at least.

“See, Sammy! They want to play...come on, you chicken?”

 

Worst idea ever.

Castiel had tackled Dean so hard onto the concrete floor, he had broken a couple ribs.

The Angel had healed him immediately, of course, mumbling a few apologies...but of course Dean wasn't going to accept them and show himself weak. He has a reputation to maintain. A reputation Sam would glady demystify given the chance.

They played again and this time, Jimmy broke his nose.  
“Aw, man...fuck.” Dean whined while Jimmy healed him.

“Still want to play football with them, Dean?” Sam teased, hands in his hips.

“We can always...pick another game, Dean.” Cas offered, watching them, playing with the ball. “ A game that will still keep your manliness in check while having fun. Perhaps... checkers would be appropriated?”

Sam tried not to laugh at Castiel's sassy proposal when Dean shot the Angel a very incredulous look. 

“Son of a bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The end. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
